Olhos da Alma
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Sesshoumaru estava de volta, após anos, eles finalmente se reencontraram, mas então Rin não podia ser tola novamente, e agora, ele teria de lutar para alcança-la e descobrir o novo laço que os unia...
1. Recomeço

**Olhos da Alma**

' Os teus olhos podem revelar muito além do que você imagina... '

______________________________________________________________________

_**- Trailer: **_

Ela tem um dom...

• _sempre consigo perceber a essência das pessoas sabe? Como se os olhos dela me mostrassem sua alma... _

Mas ela ainda não sabe...

• _seus olhos de repente tomaram o tom verde, tão transparente como a água, seus cabelos estavam negros, longos, e suas roupas, eram completamente diferentes..._

__ o que esta acontecendo? _

Só que ela precisa aprender a controlar...

• _Uma enorme luz irradiou de seu corpo, e logo tempestades formaram em torno de si como se ela estivesse envolta por um tornado... _

__ Rin! Faça parar! _

Ela possui dois lados...

Uma garota doce...

• _Sorriu delicadamente a ele, o coração disparou silenciosamente em seu peito, as bochechas ganharam um tom rosado... Sempre manteve um lado tímido..._

Uma mulher astuta...

• _O vestido negro lhe caía perfeitamente, detalhando cada perfeita curva de seu deslumbrante corpo, caminhou sensual até ele, porém puxou o barman ali próximo e iniciou uma quente dança de tango, o provocaria ate o ponto máximo que pudesse... Ele fez que não se importava, mas inconscientemente soltou um rosnado..._

E ela precisa olhar em seus olhos...

Olhar sua alma...

Pois ela controla todo o tempo!

• _Abriu novamente os olhos, verdes, encarou profundamente aquele imenso mar dourado a sua frente, mas ela via muito além deles, ela o via por inteiro, por dentro, ela era ele, eram um!_

' **Olhos da Alma'**

_Os teus olhos podem revelar muito além do que você imagina..._

______________________________________________________________________

• **Recomeço...**

Os olhos castanhos sempre tão vibrantes perderam todo o seu brilho, o sorriso tão comum aos membros da família Nagasaki eram completamente dispensados no dia de hoje, o céu nublado anunciando que a chuva não tardaria a chegar, a multidão em preto que seguia aquele doloroso percurso, uma pequena menina observava tudo em completo silencio, viu-o partir, abandonando-a ali naquele enorme mundo, sentia um enorme vazio em seu peito, mas ela ficaria bem, precisava, prometera... Sentiu a primeira gota de chuva cair, e logo o temporal a acompanhou, olhou mais uma vez, onde agora jazia seu pai, o homem que lhe dera a vida, que lhe mostrou a melhor forma de vive-la, que a ensinou tudo e muito mais, olhou pela ultima vez, e pode ver a sua face serena sorrindo e ouvi-lo dizer, " Vai ficar tudo bem minha pequena, sossegue este coraçãozinho, feche estes lindos olhos e sinta a brisa leve do vento acariciar-lhe a face, e quando novamente abrir os olhos, tudo estará resolvido.", e assim ela o fez, fechou os olhos, sentiu a chuva, respirou calma e profundamente, e quando os abriu novamente não havia mais problemas...

______________________________________________________________________

O enorme caminhão estava parado na frente da bela casa de um dos mais tranqüilos e clássicos bairros de Nagoya, estava quase todo carregado, quase pronto para partir, alguns carregadores terminavam de trazer as ultimas mobílias da casa, da janela de seu quarto a pequena menina, observava toda a movimentação, sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe os ombros, virou-se e encontrou os compreensivos olhos de sua mãe,

_ Essa mudança vai ser muito boa para nós, será um recomeço, com o tempo você entenderá minha pequena – beijou-lhe de forma carinhosa a testa, e retirou-se do aposento, porém antes, parou ao batente da porta – não se demore muito aqui em cima, o caminhão já está quase todo carregado, e logo partiremos.

_ tudo bem, - a menina respondeu sem retirar os olhos de algum ponto distante em que estavam fixados.

Ela não compreendia por que tinham que partir, sofria com tudo isso, mas sabia que sua mãe o fazia também, por isso, por ela, não colocava empecilhos, não era uma garota revoltada ou mimada demais para bater o pé e fazer com que as coisas fossem da sua maneira, mas não era do tipo que conseguia ocultar seus sentimentos, seus olhos sempre foram uma janela aberta para sua alma, e não seria diferente... Virou os olhos para o ambiente em que estava, seu antigo quarto, onde nasceu e cresceu, onde viveu momentos lindos, a sua casa, sua vizinhança, sua cidade, tudo indo embora, sempre sendo tirada dela.. levantou-se e deu uma ultima olhada no lugar, que agora pertenceria a outra família, que eles vivam momentos maravilhosos aqui, assim como eu os vivi, foi o que ela pensou, suspirou cansada, e saiu dali, seguiu ate o jardim lá fora, onde agora se encontrava o que ainda restava de sua casa, enfim eles terminaram de guardar tudo, e fecharam as portas do caminhão, sua mãe trancou as portas e entregava as chaves para a mulher da imobiliária. Passou por ela, e sorriu de leve, entraram no carro e partiram, partiram pela longa estrada que as levaria para um novo recomeço...

______________________________________________________________________

**Leitores do meu coração, **

**Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui , espero que gostem... **

**=) **

**E mandem reviews! **


	2. Tokio

**N/A: ****Bem, agora a historia começa de verdade, espero que gostem, o inicio é mais uma introdução de como nossa protagonista esta se adaptando as coisas, mas logo a situação se anima, **

**Beijokas**

**=***

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 1**

• Tókio •

A casa era muito bonita, tinha um tom verde claro, suave, dois pavimentos, um jardim simples porem belo na entrada, as janelas era bem grandes, o que daria claridade ao interior, abriu o portão, e seguiu a trilha ate a porta da casa, tinha as chaves na mão, pegou uma media, redonda e encaixou-a na maçaneta, girou duas vezes e ouviu a trinca destravar, abriu a porta com cuidado e viu um lindo interior, a decoração estava realmente encantadora, delicada, ela gostou do lugar, entrou e observou cada cantinho ou quartinho, havia uma porta de vidro que levava a um enorme quintal na parte dos fundos, havia uma piscina muito bem limpa, algumas cadeiras e uma mesa, uma área coberta onde havia uma área para festas, e um jardim lindo, todo gramado, sentiu a brisa fraca acariciar-lhe e deixou que um pequeno sorriso tomasse conta de sua face, talvez, Tókio não fosse assim tão ruim, talvez tivesse boas coisas reservadas a ela ali, talvez, só talvez...

Sentiu os braços da mãe envolve-la por trás, e tinha um sorriso doce e cheio de esperança;

_ tenho certeza que será bom para nós...

_ eu espero que sim...

O caminhão logo encostou a porta da nova moradia, e tão logo já estava descarregando, elas arrumavam tudo e indicavam onde eles deveriam colocar cada coisa, a doce menina subiu as escadas queria descobrir onde seria seu novo quarto, abriu uma das portas e encontrou o quarto da mãe, um tom claro de laranja nas paredes, havia um banheiro muito bem arrumado e uma varanda com sacada onde a vista dava para a rua, outra porta e ela encontrou a biblioteca, ou um escritório, havia prateleiras enormes, na seguinte um banheiro livre, e então finalmente na ultima, as paredes delicadas de rosa bebê, com um papel de parede que seguia apenas no meio da parede onde tinha uma linda menina sorrindo de mãos dadas com o seu ursinho, era infantil, mas muito lindo, a janela era enorme e dava visão para o quintal na parte dos fundos de sua casa, e parte do quintal de seu vizinho, que pelo que ela pode perceber também possuía uma bela piscina, porem, ainda maior, era tudo muito elegante ate onde sua vista alcançava, um jardim muito bem cuidado e um espaço enorme de lazer, parecia ter uma continuidade sem um final visível e a casa pelo que percebeu ao passar pelos altos muros de pedra ao chegar, era muito luxuosa, desceu novamente as escadas, e durante todo o dia arrumaram os moveis em seus devidos lugares...

Já era noite em Tókio, apesar de ainda não terem conseguido terminar de arrumar toda a casa as duas mulheres se encontravam deitadas em enormes almofadas no chão de onde seria a sala, a TV estava ligada, passava um filme engraçado, por que elas sorriam, tinham uma vasilha de pipoca nas mãos, latas de refrigerante e suco em volta e ainda se via as caixinhas onde estavam a comida que pediram no jantar.... Quando a lua já ocupava o meio exato do céu, elas resolveram adormecer, na mesma cama, arrumada no quarto da mãe, descansaram ate o sol ocupar novamente o alto no céu...

E assim se seguiu a primeira semana delas em Tókio, enfim haviam terminado de arrumar tudo, passeavam pelas ruas da cidade, tomando sorvete de casquinha, como duas amigas conversavam, sempre foram assim, amigas, mãe e filha, sentaram-se em um banco da praçinha ali próximo, tinham um monte de sacolas nas mãos, voltavam do supermercado, com a casa enfim organizada resolveram encher a geladeira, pois se alimentar de hambúrguer e fritas a semana toda havia sido suficiente por um mês de fast food, observavam o movimento da cidade;

_ filha, temos que olhar a respeito da sua escola, acho que na semana que vem você já pode começar, conversei com a diretora de uma das melhores escolas daqui ontem, você perdeu o primeiro semestre, mas tem suas notas da escola de Nagoya, e elas podem ser usados para o semestre anterior, e o novo semestre começa na próxima semana, seria bom se começasse também, o que acha?

_ pode ser mamãe, - disse um tanto desanimada.

_ sei que esta receosa com isso minha pequena, mas sossegue um pouco, as pessoas daqui parecem muito agradáveis...

_ sei que sim, só tenho medo de não conseguir me adaptar...

_ você se sairá bem, você vai ver – e lhe sorriu carinhosa – vamos?

_ sim, esta quente, e pretendo aproveitar aquela piscina ao máximo hoje – dessa vez colocou um pequeno, mas singelo sorriso no rosto.

_ e eu te faço companhia hun?

_ ótimo!

___________________________________________________________________

**Espero que estejam gostando... Esse foi apenas o primeiro capitulo, e muitas coisas estão por vir, nossa pequena protagonista terá muitas surpresas =)**

**Beijos **

**=***

**Aguardo as Reviews **


	3. Rin Nagasaki

**Bom, o segundo capitulo esta aí, contando um pouquinho sobre nossa querida protagonista... Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Beijokaaas**

=*

___________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2**

• **Rin Nagasaki •**

Os olhos castanhos e os cabelos chocolates sempre caíram perfeitos nos delicados traços da pequena Nagasaki, a filha única do casal, sempre sorridente e delicada, era o mimo de seu pai, sempre o fora, todas as tardes de sábado eram reservadas ao que ele chamava de "ritual de sakuras", eles iam a um parque próximo a casa deles, onde havia vários enormes pés de sakura, onde na primavera faziam um show de pétalas cor de rosa como um carpete de seda no chão, lá faziam um piquenique delicioso, e aproveitavam toda a tarde, ela sempre fora muito feliz, não era aquela garota mais sorridente do mundo, não tinha tudo, mas possuía um bem que milhares seriam capaz de pagar qualquer preço por ele, possuía o carinho, o amor, sincero e sem limites, infinito, e ela o possuía nos pais, e ela o via em cada olhar e o sentia em cada abraço...

Rin possuía duas partes muito opostas, ela era doce, insegura, tímida, mas podia ser negra também, podia te passar toda a firmeza do mundo, e te deixar sem palavras com um único sussurro, porém, ela desconhecia tal face de sua personalidade, a vida de Rin era ainda um mistério não desvendado a ela mesma...

Ela sorria,sempre sorria a tudo e todos, nunca deixara que sua tristeza transparecesse aos outros, era forte, orgulhosa, possuía sua face serena e delicada de uma menina, e conservava uma parte desse sentimento puro em seu interior, mas também era mulher, era voraz, astuta e muito perceptiva... Rin era o tipo de mulher mais forte, e o tipo de menina mais doce!

~oO

Era uma nublada tarde de sábado, Rin e sua mãe se encontravam em casa, deitadas no sofá, viam um filme qualquer e tinham uma tigela de pipoca nas mãos, o pai havia saído fora ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes para fazer um jantar especial que queria oferecer segundo ele, as mulheres de sua vida, elas sorriram e concordaram, iriam todos juntos, aproveitavam para passear um pouco, afinal não tinham ido fazer o costumeiro piquenique naquela tarde, o tempo estava muito instável, mas ele disse que não, faria surpresa, cozinharia sozinho, prepararia tudo enquanto elas relaxavam, Ayla Nagasaki sorriu ao marido e selou os lábios ao dele, recomendou com um sorriso na face:

_ não se demore, e cuidado com o transito – ele lhe retribuiu o carinho e sorriu a ela

_ logo estarei de volta, - foi ate a filha e deu-lhe um caloroso abraço – o que quer de sobremesa hoje minha princesa?

_ Mousse de chocolate! – ela respondeu sorridente

_ então, já adianto a sobremesa, teremos mousse – e deu uma piscadela divertida a elas, seguiu para a porta acompanhada da mulher que lhe estendeu um casaco.

_ está frio lá fora, cuidado para não pegar um resfriado

Ele a puxou sedutoramente e envolveu-a em seus braços,

_ não se preocupe, - deu-lhe um beijo forte – Te amo!

E foi-se, mas antes que ele pudesse entrar no carro ouviu-a responder-lhe e jogar um beijo no ar

_ também te amo!

Ele entrou no carro e partiu, ela fechou a porta e deitou-se no sofá com a filha, ali permaneceram por um bom tempo, já era tarde, havia quase uma hora que ele havia saído e ainda não retornara, o telefone chamou impaciente, Rin levantou-se e atendeu:

_ Moshi moshi?

__ Sra. Nagasaki?_

_ sou a filha dela, posso ajudar?

__ Gostaria de falar com sua mãe Rin, é o policial Hiroshi_.

_ Tudo bem, só um minuto...

A mulher veio apreensiva ate o telefone,

_ pois não? Policial Hiroshi?

__ Sra. Ayla?_

_ sim, sou eu

__ sinto, mas, tenho má noticia_...

_ o que aconteceu a ele Hiroshi? – ela já tinha os olhos marejados, sentia, sabia que algo havia acontecido a ele, sentou-se e respirou fundo – me diga Hiroshi, o que houve com ele?

__ ele sofreu um acidente de carro Ayla..._

_ ele esta bem?

__ Ayla, por favor, é melhor você se dirigir para cá, tem com quem deixar Rin? Não é bom que ela fique sozinha..._

_ tudo bem, estou a caminho, deixarei-a com Yumi.

__ certo... Estamos na Rua dos jasmins, próximo ao supermercado do Ling. ok?_

_ logo estarei aí , obrigada.

Ela desligou o aparelho e olhou a filha escorada ao batente da porta,

_ vou com você, não quero ficar aqui, quero vê-lo – ela tinha os olhos brilhantes pelas lagrimas que ela insistia em não deixar cair.

_ meu amor, é melhor você não ir agora, fique com a Yumi, eu volto quando tudo estiver bem, e te busco, eu prometo,

_ Por favor, mãe... – ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando que a franja encobrisse seus olhos.

Ela caminhou ate a menina e envolveu-a em um abraço consolador,

_ tudo bem, - sussurrou ao ouvido da filha – vamos.

As duas foram ate a garagem, tiraram o outro carro, e seguiram pelas ruas da pequena Nagoya, não era longe, mas tudo por perto parecia bloqueado pelos policiais, encostou o carro, ao descer pode ver vários pedaços de vidro espalhados pelo chão, havia varias ambulâncias e carros de policia também, logo ela avistou o policial Hiroshi que vinha em sua direção – ele sempre fora amigo da família, mora na mesma vizinhança, cresceu com Liyu Nagasaki, e na adolescência conheceu Ayla, foi ele quem apresentou os dois, e foi ele quem encontrou Rin quando ela se perdeu na feira de exposições quando ela tinha apenas quatro anos, - ele aproximou-se delas, mantinha um olhar tristonho,

_ Ayla...

_ Como ele esta Hiroshi? Cadê ele?

_ você trouxe Rin? – disse já abraçando a menina, não como uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação incrédula.

_ ela não quis ficar, ela tem o direito de ver o pai, esta preocupada também...

_ entendo, mas... a situação é muito complicada Ayla, venha comigo... – ele guiou-as ate uma das ambulâncias mais próximas, e fez um sinal para que se sentassem, ajoelhou-se na frente da bela e impaciente mulher:

_ Ayla... o acidente de Liyu não foi culpa dele, ele estava voltando do supermercado ao que parece...

_ sim, ele veio ate o Ling. comprar umas coisas para o jantar, mas já faz uma hora que ele saiu, e não voltava...

_ sim, ele seguiu a rua normalmente, mas nesta noite, nós recebemos uma denuncia anônima de que haveria uma competição de Drift, mas a informação da denuncia vazou e eles mudaram a rota da disputa, passando por esta rua, e foi justamente na hora em que o sinal abriu para Liyu que eles avançaram, e então colidiram com o carro dele... Eu sinto muito Ayla...

_ como ele esta? Deixe-me vê-lo, pelo amor de Kami-Sama Hiro... – disse com os olhos já molhados pelas lagrimas que ela insistia em tentar conter, mas lhe escapavam dolorosas.

_ ele esta preso entre as ferragens Ayla, não há como tirá-lo de lá, nos já tentamos de tudo, e descobrimos que ele esta fincado nelas, e assim que os separarmos... – ele hesitou por um momento contendo um pouco da emoção e tentando mostrar segurança, e prosseguiu – assim que os separarmos das ferragens ele não suportará, eu sinto muito Ayla, sabe que sinto... Estávamos apenas esperando por você, ele ainda está acordado, sei que quer vê-lo antes disso não é?

_ quero muito Hiro, obrigada... – ela olhou para o ponto onde Rin deveria estar, mas somente encontrou o vazio, ela estaria bem, não bem, mas a salvo, só precisava de tempo para absorver tudo, - me leve ate ele?

_ vem comigo...

Ela viu os carros completamente destruídos e entre todos aqueles destroços estava Liyu, ele sorria e tinha um brilho fraco nos olhos, ela aproximou-se o máximo que pôde e encarou aquela face doce que tanto amava.

_ meu amor... – ela sussurrou entre as lagrimas que já não podia conter

_ vai ficar tudo bem meu amor – ele sorriu a ela, - sabe o que eu trouxe para cozinhar para vocês?

_ o que amor? – ela tentou sorrir

_ os ingredientes para fazer aquela torta de frango que você tanto adora, e comprei katchup para a Rin, ela diz que fica mais gostoso – deu uma pequena gargalhada triste – mas ainda não comprei o mousse de chocolate, eu ia passar na confeitaria da Yumi... Mas agora não dá mais amor... Eu sinto muito... – ele abaixou os olhos, ela tocou-lhe carinhosamente a face,

_ você foi o melhor que qualquer um poderia ser... o melhor marido, companheiro, amigo, o melhor pai... o melhor meu amor,

_ eu espero que tenha conseguido te fazer feliz meu amor, pois é tudo o que importa pra mim, a sua felicidade, sua e de nossa Rin...

_ durante todos esses anos você me fez a mulher mais feliz e realizada de todo o mundo, obrigada meu amor, Eu te amo!

_ Eu também te amo muito meu amor, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo...

Rin aproximou-se devagar, ajoelhou-se o mais próximo, não suportando toda aquela dor, entrou no meio de todas aquelas ferragens...

_ Rin! – Ayla chamou por ela, como que para impedi-la, com medo que se machucasse.

Ela foi ate o pai, beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente,

_ o melhor pai do mundo, jamais poderia desejar um melhor, por que não existe...

_ e você é a princesa mais linda de todos os reinos de todas as dimensões minha linda, nunca se esqueça de que eu te amo muito meu anjo...

_ eu também te amo muito papai, muito!

Hiroshi se aproximou,

_ rin, volte, por favor, temos que agir agora, por favor...

Ela hesitou, não queria abandoná-lo, mas ele tocou a mão da menina e lhe sorriu:

_ vá minha pequena, vai ficar tudo bem, sossegue este coraçãozinho, feche estes lindos olhos e sinta a brisa leve do vento acariciar-lhe a face, e quando novamente abrir os olhos, tudo estará resolvido...

- ele então sussurrou a ela – tome conta de sua mãe pra mim ok? Prometa-me que vai ficar bem meu anjo...

_ eu prometo papai, eu vou cuidar dela...

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante como que um sinal para que ela então se afastasse. ela saiu dali, eles começaram a remover os destroços, iria tirá-lo de lá. Iria tirá-lo dela, caminhou para longe de tudo aquilo, sentou-se no parque onde sempre faziam os seus piqueniques nas tardes de sábado, sentou-se em um velho balanço de corda, e lentamente foi cedendo espaço em seu orgulho para que sua dor queimasse no peito, e deixou enfim, ali longe de todos que suas lagrimas caíssem, que todo aquele sentimento calado que possuía em seu peito gritasse por seus olhos, vazando-lhe como o sangue que escorria de seu coração machucado...

_________________________________________________________________________

_Há outro mundo dentro de mim que você nunca poderá ver. _

_Há segredos nesta vida que eu não posso esconder. _

_Em algum lugar nesta escuridão há uma luz que eu não posso achar. _

_Talvez seja muito longe ou talvez eu esteja apenas cego, talvez eu esteja apenas cego. _

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu estiver errado. _

_Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu tenha ido. _

_Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim _

_Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse. _

_Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse. _

_Eu deixaria tudo só para seu bem. _

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu estiver errado. _

_Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado mas você não estará lá sempre, _

_Assim me ame quando eu tenha ido, me ame quando eu tenha ido_

_Quando sua radiografia de educação não pode ver debaixo da minha pele. _

_Eu não lhe contarei nada que eu não possa contar aos meus amigos. _

_Vagando agora por esta escuridão eu estou vivo mas eu estou só. _

_Parte de mim está lutando, mas parte de mim foi._

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu estiver errado. _

_Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu ido._

_Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim. _

_Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse._

_Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse. _

_Eu deixaria tudo só para o seu bem._

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui que e me corrija quando eu estiver errado_

_Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, você não estará lá sempre, _

_Assim me ama quando eu tenha ido._

_(Talvez eu esteja apenas cego)_

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui que e me corrija quando eu estiver errado. _

_Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu tenha ido. _

_Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim, _

_Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse. _

_Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse. _

_Eu deixaria tudo só para seu bem. _

_Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui que me corrija quando eu estiver errado. _

_Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, você não estará lá sempre. _

_Assim me ame quando eu tenha ido, me ama quando eu tenha ido._

_____________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Música de 3 Doors Down; " When I Gone"

Os que será que aguarda nossa querida Rin no próximo capítulo?

Mandem Reviews!!! Onegai Girls!!!

Beijooos,

**Jhennie ^^ **

**______________________________________________________________________ **


	4. Shikon no Tama

**Ninaaas, **

**Estou de volta com mais um capitulo, espero que estejam gostando, **

**Beijokaaas, **

**=)**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3**

• Shikon no Tama •

Amanheceu a segunda-feira, o despertador gritava alertando serem sete horas da manhã, Rin jogou-o em algum lugar onde ele se calou e virou para o canto tentando voltar a adormecer, porém lembrou-se de que aquele seria o seu primeiro dia na nova escola, e chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia não causaria uma boa impressão, então esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, jogou a coberta para o lado contrario que seu corpo tomava impulso para levantar, sentou-se um pouco primeiro, olhou o ambiente a sua volta e respirou fundo, mesmo após uma semana, ainda era tudo muito diferente, levantou-se e caminhou ate o banheiro, tomou um banho quente, o tempo estava um pouco nublado lá fora, ela pode ver pela fresta da janela de vidro onde a cortina não alcançava, lavou os cabelos chocolates e deixou-se seduzir pela gostosa sensação da água em contato ao seu corpo, enrolou-se na felpuda toalha, voltou ao quarto e abriu as portas do belo armário, avistou o tradicional uniforme, sua mãe já havia o providenciado, vestiu a saia preta em contraste simples com a blusa branca que mantinha todos os detalhes em preto, a meia branca alta e a sapatilha preta, amarrou os cabelos em um alto rabo, não gostava de maquiagem, passou apenas um gloss transparente nos lábios e desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha, onde o cheiro do café já enchia a casa.

Ao entrar já encontrou sua mãe arrumada, ela começaria o novo serviço naquele mesmo dia, parecia um pouco empolgada, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa,

_ Bom dia mãe!

_ Bom dia filha, empolgada?

_ Diria que empolgada não é bem a palavra, acho que nervosa se encaixaria melhor – disse sentando-se a mesa e pegando uma torrada.

_ entendo, mas se sairá bem, não se preocupe, quer que eu a leve hoje?

_ não precisa, eu vou ficar bem, e se for andando aproveito para conhecer um pouco mais a cidade...

_ você quem sabe...

O café correu calmo Rin ainda ajudou a mãe a retirar a mesa antes de saírem juntas, porém Ayla seguiu de carro para o centro e Rin tomou as ruas calmas de seu bairro ate o colégio.

Ela caminhava devagar, não que observasse a paisagem, mas se mantinha perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, alheia as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta, devido a isso, trombou em algo e quase estava no chão, porem sentiu alguém segura-la antes que o tocasse, ergueu os olhos e encontrou um imenso mar dourado...

_ devia prestar mais atenção onde anda, ou pode acabar se machucando...

Ele ergueu-a e afastou-se um pouco, possuía longos cabelos pratas em contraste com os belos olhos dourados, um corpo escultural, uma face serena e um olhar sério, porém no fundo "doce", ela deu um sorriso meio bobo, ele era lindo,

_ me desculpe, estava distraída...

Ele apenas acenou a cabeça com negação e seguiu o caminho, porem ela pode notar que ele também usava o tradicional uniforme preto da Shikon no Tama, mas nada falou, continuou seu caminho ate poder ver os enormes portões da escola, que já estava movimentada por muitos alunos que chegavam...

Rin entrou e viu o enorme pátio, observava tudo, havia vários grupinhos conversando por todos os lados, havia um quadro de avisos que possuía uma espécie de mapa da escola, Rin se encaminhou ate lá e enfim localizou onde estava sua sala, no segundo andar, corredor quatro, sala 2B, subiu a escadaria e seguiu as placas de direção, logo avistou o 2B na porta de uma sala, haviam poucas pessoas ali ainda, dois garotos, e uma menina, entrou e todos a olharam, sentou-se timidamente no canto embaixo da janela, terceira carteira, ajeitou-se e apenas ficou a observar o restante de alunos que chegava pela enorme janela, permaneceu calada, ate que um dos garotos aproximou-se dela, sentou-se na mesa a sua frente:

_ Ohayo! Você é nova aqui?

Rin desviou os olhos do pátio para encará-lo, possuía cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos no mesmo tom, um corpo comum, só um garoto comum...

_ Ohayo! Sim, me mudei há uma semana...

_ hun... Eu sou Houjo, muito prazer...

_ Rin Nagasaki! Prazer Houjo...

_ então Rin, de onde você é?

_ eu vim de Nagoya – disse um pouco pensativa, não que ela não quisesse conversar com o pobre garoto, mas ela não estava ali, ainda não se sentia em Tókio, era tudo tão estranho, olhar aquela sala de aula e não ver todas as pessoas com quem cresceu, todas as que sempre conviveu, nunca teve melhores amigas a quem se apegar de verdade, andava com um grupo de meninas de sua sala, mas não participava de seus segredinhos ou os " passeios entre amigas" como elas chamavam, sempre se manteve a uma certa distancia, e não esperava se envolver ali também,

_ Nagoya é muito bom, já estive lá uma vez, a passeio... – disse Houjo sorridente

_ hun...

_ bem, vou ali para trás, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me falar Rin.

_ Obrigada!

Ele levantou-se e saiu, voltando ao fundo da sala onde conversava com um outro garoto, a porta da sala se abriu e mais pessoas iam chegando, umas quatro meninas, conversavam animadamente, e logo atrás dela entraram dois rapazes, um possuía os cabelos negros presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, os olhos em um tom castanho claro muito bonito, o outro assim como o garoto em que Rin trombou, possuía os longos cabelos prateados e olhos lindamente dourados como o sol, mas possuía uma face marota ao contrario do outro e um sorriso safado no rosto, porém em seus olhos Rin percebia que era doce, e parecia uma boa pessoa,

_ devem ser parentes... – sussurrou para si mesma.

E novamente voltou seus olhos para a janela, estava um pouco impaciente, olhou o relógio, sete e cinqüenta, mais dez minutos e a aula logo teria inicio, duas garotas entraram conversando sorridentes, pareciam muito amigas, as duas possuíam cabelos castanhos, porem uma tinha os olhos no tom de azul e a outra no mesmo tom dos cabelos, sentaram-se na fila ao seu lado, a de olhos azuis na terceira carteira como ela, e a de olhos castanhos na carteira da frente... os alunos chegavam cada vez mais, enfim o sinal tocou e logo o professor estava chegando, era baixo e gordo, possuía um bigode muito engraçado na opinião de Rin,

_ Ohayo Turma! – sentou-se em sua cadeira e organizou alguns papeis, então ergueu os olhos e os parou em Rin, - vejo que temos uma novata este semestre, não? Como se chama?

_ Rin Nagasaki – ela respondeu timidamente

_ Seja bem-vinda Srta. Nagasaki, eu sou Myouga, professor de historia, e trabalharemos juntos neste semestre, se tiver alguma dificuldade ou problema pode me comunicar, estarei a sua disposição, espero que logo se entrose e sinta-se em casa.

_ Obrigada!

_ mas conte-me um pouco de você Srta. Nagasaki, de onde veio? Alguma escola aqui de Tókio mesmo?

_ não, eu vim de Nagoya, me mudei semana passada.

_ ah sim, Nagoya é um belo lugar... Mas bem, eu vou iniciar a aula, qualquer coisa pode me interromper Srta., ok?

_ sim senhor, obrigada mais uma vez!

Ele então virou e começou a anotar algumas coisas no quadro, e assim a aula seguiu calma, os três primeiros horários antes do intervalo foram basicamente iguais, esse era o problema de uma nova escola, Rin odiava falar a respeito de si mesma, e todos os professores lhe encheram de perguntas principalmente a do terceiro horário, de Filosofia, que perguntou praticamente sua vida toda, a menina corou e tentou responder algumas delas, mas a menina dos olhos azuis ao seu lado interrompeu a professora livrando-as de muitas perguntas....

O sinal para o intervalo soou, Rin ficou na sala arrumando umas coisas na mochila, restavam apenas ela e as duas garotas ao seu lado, os olhos azuis então sorriram e foram ate ela,

_ Olá! Sou Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer, seja bem-vinda Nagasaki.

_ han, Obrigada! Mas pode me chamar apenas de Rin?

_ claro, eu também prefiro assim – disse sorrindo.

_ eu sou Sango Higurashi, seja bem vinda Rin!

_ obrigada! São irmãs?

_ primas – respondeu kagome

_ Ah... Obrigada por me livrar da professora aquela hora, não gosto muito de responder perguntas, muito menos a meu respeito...

_ tudo bem, por que não fica conosco no intervalo?

_ tudo bem!

Elas saíram da sala e foram ate a cantina onde Sango comprou alguns doces, havia bastante gente sentada nas mesas ali, gente diferente, elas sentaram-se no canto, tiraram os lanches, rin abriu apenas um pacote de biscoito recheado de chocolate enquanto as meninas abriam uma espécie de almoço, com arroz, sushi e varias outras comidas, kagome a olhou interrogativa,

_ vai almoçar biscoito Rin? Não trouxe almoço?

_ ah, eu não costumo almoçar, sempre como apenas uns biscoitos e suco... Já me habituei.

_ mas... Vai sentir fome mais tarde, não?

_ às vezes sinto, mas ai como alguma outra coisa, mas normalmente não me incomoda...

Sango e kagome sorriram,

_ cada louco com sua mania, - disse Sango.

Elas conversavam bastante, e apesar da timidez de Rin conseguiram conversar livremente, ela não sabia por que, mas, sentiu-se confortável ao lado das meninas, falaram sobre musica, filme, escola, passeios, contaram casos antigos, então kagome perguntou:

_ você veio de Nagoya né Rin?

_ sim...

_ o que a fez vir para Tókio?

Rin então abaixou os olhos, pela primeira vez sentiu-se incomodada com a pergunta de Kagome, sabia que a garota não a fizera por mal, mas como ia falar sobre aquilo, não estava preparada...

_ me desculpe se minha curiosidade te incomoda Rin, não quis ofendê-la ou algo parecido...

_ tudo bem kagome, não foi nada que você disse, é que me trouxe recordações ruins...

_ não precisa me responder, ok... Desculpe!

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da mesa, ate que Rin se pronunciou,

_ sabe, eu não costumo falar muito de mim, mas... vocês me transmitem uma sensação de confiança, não entendo, eu vim para Tókio para tentar recomeçar a minha vida, há duas semanas meu pai sofreu um acidente de carro e faleceu, minha mãe não quis permanecer em Nagoya rodeada de lembranças, então ela pediu transferência na empresa, e a mandaram para cá... – ela calou-se, não era uma pessoa impulsiva, mas... Algo a levou a confiar em kagome e sango, e esta mesma coisa a faria cofiar muito mais vezes, o destino havia sido cruel com a família Nagasaki, mas ele também havia lhe reservado uma grande surpresa, especialmente para a pequena Rin...

Kagome e Sango tinham olhares sentidos, culpados por fazerem Rin recordar tão recentes pesares, se aproximaram e a abraçaram,

_ sabe Rin, alguma coisa me dizia que a gente ia se dar bem, e sabe? Eu acho que essa coisa esta mais do que certa, espero que possamos tornarmos grandes amigas.

_ eu também, obrigada gente!

O sinal soou novamente e elas retornaram a sala de aula, e ali naquele momento, nascia uma nova e grande amizade, que faria toda a diferença na vida de cada uma delas...

_____________________________________________________________________

Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são muito importantes para mim...

- **Gheisinha Kinomoto:** a historia de Rin é mesmo muito triste... uma pena isso ter acontecido, né? Curiosa? Então ta! Vou postar um tantão para matar a sua curiosidade... hehehehe, Obrigada! Beijokaaas querida, e continue acompanhando sim? =)

- **Michelle Nogueira: **aaah flooooor! Obrigada! Que bom te ver por aqui, uma surpresa maravilhosa comentar na minha fic aqui... Você me disse isso sim hehehe, Obrigada amoor, Beijokaaas, =)

- **Belle Lune's: **Oi querida! Muito Obrigada, eu procuro fazer o melhor que posso, eu mesma beto, mas faço com muita atenção, acho que qualquer trabalho deve ser sempre muito bem redigido... que bom que esta gostando, continue acompanhando... Beijokaaas, =)

______________________________________________________________________

Mandem reviews!

=*

.


	5. Danceteria da Sorte

**E lá vai mais um capítulo, e esse é enorme, =) **

**Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Kisu, **

**=***

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 4**

• Danceteria da Sorte •

Havia se passado duas semanas, Rin, Kagome e Sango estavam sempre jutas, Ayla ficou super contente por ver a filha tão entusiasmada com as novas amigas, alem do mais, gostou muito das meninas, elas pareciam ótimas companhias para Rin, só e fazerem-na sorrir já era mais que suficiente para Ayla. Era intervalo, elas estavam sentadas na cantina, em uma mesa no canto, então duas garotas entraram arrasando o saguão e foram ate a mesa onde se encontravam os garotos, alguns Rin conhecia, eram de sua sala, como por exemplo, Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha, apesar de que ela nunca havia conversado com eles, ela trocou algumas palavras com Miroku, por que na verdade ele estava tentando canta-la, mas dos outros ela apenas sabia o nome, e conhecia um pouco do jeito pela maneira como sempre agiam em sala, outros dois que ali estavam, mesmo não andando com o grupo de Inuyasha eram Sesshoumaru e Kagura, Rin apenas sabia seus nomes, ela havia trombado em sesshoumaru uma vez, mas nada mais falou após isso, ele aparentava se sentir muito superior e ela não gostava nada disso, e Kagura era umazinha que ela definitivamente não ia com a cara, vivia grudada em sesshoumaru, e apesar de certas vezes isso parecer incomoda-lo ele nada fazia, claro que não faria nada, pensava rin, ele é homem e ela mulher, com certeza tem alguma coisa, e isso a incomodava, na opinião dela, eram um casal metido a superior irritantes... Na mesa estavam também mais duas garotas e um outro garoto que Rin não conhecia... Mas descobriu que se chamavam Kanna, que era irmã de kagura e Ayame que é prima delas, mas segundo Kagome pra que Rin perguntou o nome dos desconhecidos ela é completamente diferente das primas que são umas cobras, e o garoto se chamava Bankotsu.

As duas que chegavam eram Kikyou e Kaguya, primas me disse Sango, Kikyou me lembrou um pouco Kagome fisicamente, possuíam traços quase iguais, porem os de Kagome eram mais marcantes, os olhos dela eram castanhos e os cabelos negros, um corpo que admito era escultural de causar inveja em muita garotinha e desejo em qualquer garoto, porém Rin via e seus olhos que por dentro ela era um dos piores tipos de pessoa, aquelas fúteis que sempre querem as coisas a sua maneira, isso era perceptível ate mesmo no modo como ela andava, não que fosse uma pessoa ruim, isso Rin não achava, mas extremamente influenciável principalmente por sua ambição, rin diria, ao contrario da garota que vinha ao seu lado, Kaguya era o tipo cruel, podia aparentar ser uma garota fútil que tem apenas um belo corpo, mas era muito inteligente e astuta, do tipo que sabe usar tudo o que tem em mãos da melhor maneira possível para se beneficiar, do tipo capaz de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos, e Rin temeu isso que viu em seus olhos... elas foram ate a mesa dos garotos, logo ao chegar Kikyou pulerou em Inuyasha e Kaguya sentou-se próxima a Sesshoumaru, próxima demais Rin achou, virou para comentar algo com kagome e viu a face da garota se contorcendo de raiva...

_ o que foi Kah?

_ aquela Kikyou nojenta, vive grudando no Inuyasha, nossa ela é muito oferecida, não sabe nem se dar ao valor, e esses garotos gostam, aproveita e tira toda a casquinha que puderem, são mesmo uns sem-vergonha! – disse irritada

_ Kah?

_ o que?

_ você gosta do Inuyasha?

Kagome corou intensamente e Sango disparou a rir,

_ não é isso Rin... É que... – ela disse nervosa

_ ela é apaixonada por ele desde a sétima série – disse Sango sorrindo diante do nervosismo da prima

_ Sango! – kagome a repreendeu

_ o que tem contar para a Rin? Ela é nossa amiga uai...

_ o problema não é a Rin, e se alguém escutou? Eu podia contar isso a ela depois, longe daqui...

Rin então sorriu, e em sua mente surgia uma grande idéia para ajudar a amiga:

_ que sorriso é esse Rin? – perguntou kagome temerosa

_ é que eu pretendo gritar a todos que estão aqui o quanto você é apaixonada pelo Inuyasha – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

_ não tem graça Rin... – comentou kagome emburrada, e Sango sorriu.

Logo o sinal soou e todos retornaram as salas de aula, era horário de historia e o professor Myouga mandou que todos se sentassem e ficassem em silencio, e logo começou a explicar...

_ bom pessoal, eu tenho uma noticia muito boa para vocês, ao menos para a maioria, a escola esta organizando uma viagem para a Universidade de Quioto, uma das melhores do Japão, será uma viagem de uma semana, vocês terão acesso a tudo para conhecerem melhor como funciona tudo, e para já começarem a se preparar para escolher profissões e entrar na universidade, afinal ano que vem é o ultimo ano de vocês aqui, mas... tem um porém, só iram os alunos que tiverem notas boas, pois a viajem será realizada na semana de recuperação do semestre passado, então, quem estiver dentro das condições necessárias e quiser ir na viagem terá que se inscrever logo pois as vagas são poucas, o valor total da viagem será passado no ato da inscrição ok? Este foi o recado e agora eu vou iniciar a aula, espero que este silêncio continue!

Myouga deu inicio ao conteúdo diante de pequenos murmúrios dos alunos, mas dessa vez ele não se queixou, sabia que todos estavam empolgados, e as vezes ate entrava na conversa deles, o que no final acabou deixando a aula de historia inteiramente relacionada a viagem...

_ o que acha dessa viagem Kah?

_ acho que vai ser ótimo, mas não sei se minha mãe vai me deixar ir...

_ se você não for, sabe que na vou, vovô também não vai deixar... – recamou Sango

_ você vai Rin?

_ não sei... vou ver com minha mãe, mas também, só vou se vocês forem, não converso com mais ninguém...

_ então ta, a gente olha isso hoje, e amanha a gente se inscreve se não acabam as vagas...

_ ok!

E assim que o sinal soou, elas foram para casa, Rin chegou e encontrou a casa vazia, sua mãe ainda estava trabalhando, parece que logo no começo havia se dado bem e fora promovida, pois chegava um pouco mais tarde agora, havia mais serviço, mas em compensação, mais dinheiro....

Ela foi ate a cozinha, preparou um macarrão instantâneo, e comeu em frente televisão, depois tomou um banho, colocou um short jeans ate o meio das coxas, uma blusa branca com detalhes em rosa, um tênis e resolveu dar uma volta pelo bairro, estava uma tarde fresca, e ela decidiu que seria bom tomar um sorvete... Foi até a praça, onde havia um vendedor ambulante, escolheu baunilha, duas bolas com cobertura de tutti-fruti, apreciou a vista, havia um lago ali próximo, caminhou ate lá, chegou bem na beirada, havia vários patos e cisnes ali, sentou-se na grama e continuou a apreciar a vista do belo lugar, logo sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, virou e encarou a face marota de Miroku...

_ Olá Rin! – ele sorriu, mas parecia cumprimentar as pernas da garota que ficavam a mostra com o short que ela usava...

_ o meu rosto é mais em cima Miroku... – disse erguendo-o pelo queixo

_ sua face também é muito bela Rin, assim como todo o seu corpo – colocou o sorriso mais safado que pôde no rosto.

_ Miroku, será que toda vez que você vier conversar comigo irá me cantar e falar com meus seios ou pernas? Por que já é a segunda vez que conversamos e por incrível que pareça você sempre age da mesma maneira...

_ mas Rinzinha... me entenda, como posso resistir? – disse apontando o curto short de Rin, a menina revirou os olhos e tentou criar um assunto

_ Miroku, por que não me conta de você ao invés de ficar babando em mim?

_ hmm... Então, esta interessada no Mirokinho? – após revirar novamente os olhos, tentou mais uma vez, Rin sempre tivera paciência como uma grande qualidade, e isso estava sendo testado agora com Miroku.

_ não estou interessada em você Miroku, mas afinal, o que esta fazendo por aqui, mora aqui perto?

_ ah não, eu to esperando o Inuyasha, a gente combinou de sair hoje, mas ele ainda ta se arrumando, ele disse para eu entrar e esperar, mas como havia te visto aqui, disse a ele que o esperaria na praça, com certeza sua companhia é muito mais agradável... – sorriu

_ então Inuyasha mora por aqui?

_ logo ali – ele apontou a enorme mansão ao lado da casa de Rin

_ naquela mansão?

_ sim, por quê?

_ bem, eu moro na casa ao lado, não sabia que éramos vizinhos... – comentou normalmente e os olhos de Miroku brilharam

_ O Inuyasha sempre dá sorte com vizinhas lindas...

_ aff... – ela revirou novamente os olhos – e não e diga que você dá azar com elas, não é?

_ bem, ate hoje, só consegui tirar proveito de uma... – disse desconsolado – uma tristeza, sempre apanho delas, mulheres lindas, porém muito irritadas...

Rin riu, Inuyasha aproximou-se deles,

_ qual a graça aqui?

Rin virou-se e o encarou, estava arrumado e muito bonito, pensou em qual seria a reação de Kagome se o visse ali naquela hora, achou que ela iria ter um troço ou algo do tipo, imagina então se soubesse que Rin era vizinha dele, ela não ia sair da casa dela... achou esse pensamento engraçado,kagome empoleirada na janela com um binóculo nas mãos e vigiando cada passo de Inuyasha... realmente cômico, sorriu de canto com esse pensamento, e respondeu a pergunta de Inuyasha

_ Miroku disse que você sempre tem sorte com vizinhas lindas...

_ mas bravas – ele completou

Inuyasha riu,

_ elas não são bravas, você que as irrita... e por falar nisso Miroku, tenho novos vizinhos, mas ainda não sei quem são, diz que são duas mulheres, e que são muito bonitas...

_ Obrigada! – disse Rin brincalhona

Inuyasha fez uma cara confusa, como quem não entendeu nada e Miroku começou a rir, Rin então explicou,

_ parece que somos vizinhos Inuyasha...

_ como assim?

_ bem, se você mora naquela enorme mansão ali, e eu moro naquela casa nova ao lado, isso quer dizer que somos vizinhos... – disse irônica, como se explicasse a uma criança que um mais um são dois.

_ eu sei o que quer dizer, só fiquei surpreso, não sabia que era você quem morava ali ao lado... – disse já emburrando a cara devido ao tom de Rin anteriormente

_ viu Inuyasha? Eu sempre digo que você dá sorte com as vizinhas... – comentou Miroku

_ cala a boca Miroku! A gente não ia sair?

_ vamos ué... Tava só esperando a madame terminar de se arrumar ne?

Ele deu um rosnado fraco,

_ Quer ir conosco Rin? – perguntou Miroku – ou tem algo marcado hoje a noite?

_ não tenho nada, mas... não conheço ninguém, e seus amigos, não vão gostar de me ver intrusa ao passeio, vou para casa... – ela levantou-se

_ e quem disse que vamos encontrar o pessoal da escola? Não será intrusa, estou te convidando...

_ Miroku?

_ diga Rin – ele então criou um brilho nos olhos, esperando algo doce ou uma declaração de Rin, mas...

_ não vou sair com você... Esqueça essa hipótese ok?

Inuyasha disparou a rir,

_ mais uma vizinha minha que te da um toco, desiste Miroku...

_ não foi um toco ainda, - disse tentando não se dar por vencido,

_ ele nunca desiste – comentou Inu achando graça de tudo

_ então por que não chama as suas amigas para virem conosco também?Kagome...

Inuyasha de repente parou de rir e engasgou, Rin percebeu o olhar de ambos, Miroku com um " não ria mais da minha cara" e Inuyasha com outro " eu te mato mais tarde, o que esta fazendo seu tapado? " , Rin achou uma ótima idéia, pela primeira vez, Miroku falou algo que fosse interessante...

_ bem, pode ser, vou ligar para elas, onde vocês vão estar?

_ se elas forem, esperamos vocês aqui mesmo, e saímos juntos – respondeu Miroku

_ tudo bem... Vamos lá em casa, eu ligo pra elas ...

_ elas? – Miroku perguntou entusiasmado – mais mulher?

_ sim ué, Kagome e Sango... – com a pronuncia do ultimo nome quem acabou engasgando foi Miroku e Inuyasha sorriu como se dissesse "se ferrou também". Digamos que Rin compreendeu os olhares dos amigos, e um pequeno sorriso cúmplice formou-se em seu rosto, parou e frente ao portão de sua casa e os convidou a entrar:

_ sentem-se e fiquem a vontade, vou lá em cima ligar para elas e já volto... querem alguma coisa?

_ não não, obrigado – respondeu Inuyasha que agora parecia mais calmo que Miroku, que estava branco e parecia pensativo...

Rin subiu as escadas e foi ate o seu quarto, pegou a extensão do telefone e discou os números da casa de kagome e Sango (elas moram juntas, com a mãe de Kah e o avô de ambas),

_ _Moshi Moshi_ – kagome atendeu

_ Kah?

_ _Rin? Sim sou eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_ Você esta ocupada?

_ _não, por quê?_

_ sabe quem esta na minha sala esperando uma resposta se vamos sair com eles ou não?

_ _Quem???_ - ela pode perceber o tom de excitação na voz da amiga

_ O Inuyasha e o Miroku!

_ _O QUE????_ – Kagome gritou ao telefone – _Rin, você ta falando serio? Ele ta aí? _

_ to sim Kah, eles convidaram a gente pra sair com eles, e aí? Vamos? A Sango também...

_ _Kami sama, Rin, que diabos eles foram fazer na sua casa? Como sabiam onde você morava? Pode ir se explicando Rin Nagasaki!_ – falou kagome seria pelo telefone

_ não sabe quem eu descobri que é o meu vizinho Kah... – disse sorrindo

__ não me diga que é..._

_ o Inuyasha – ela completou e só ouviu kagome sussurrar um Kami sama e gritar Sango que tomou o telefone da mão dela

__ Rin, o que você disse pra ela que ela ta roxa aqui..._ – sango tinha um tom brincalhão e preocupado.

_ apenas que eu descobri que o Inuyasha é o meu vizinho e que ele e o Miroku esta... – mas ela foi interrompida

_ _o Inuyasha e quem?_

_ O Inuyasha e o Miroku tão aqui na minha sala, e convidaram a gente para sair com eles, o que acham? Da pra vocês duas decidirem logo e pararem de gritar que nem loucas? Depois eu explico tudo, nos vamos?

_ _Rin, olha eu..._ – mas kagome tomou o telefone da mão de Sango

_ _diga que nós vamos sim, onde e que horas?_

_ eles disseram que iam nos esperar aqui em casa, então se arrumem rápido e corram para cá ok?

_ _certo, Tchau, daqui a pouco estamos aí! _

Kagome parecia eufórica e desligou o telefone correndo antes que Sango dissesse algo que Rin pode perceber ela gritando do lado de lá, mas bem o que quer que fosse seria resolvido depois, ela então colocou o telefone na base e desceu as escadas, se deparou com uma cena um tanto engraçada, sua mãe havia chegado do trabalho e estava sentada no sofá com os meninos e os enchiam de perguntas, eles pareciam confusos, Rin resolveu tira-los daquela situação,

_ Olá mamãe! Chegou cedo...

_ Olá querida, estava conversando um pouco com os seus amigos... Você pretende sair hoje?

_ se você não se importar, as meninas também vão...

_ por mim tudo bem querida, mas não vai se arrumar?

_ ah sim, claro, eu já estava indo, só desci para perguntar se eles querem algo...

_ deixe que eu cuido deles, vá se arrumar ok? Bem bonita – e lhe deu uma bela piscadela, Rin corou bastante e subiu correndo, mas antes gritou um "Não demoro!" e bateu a porta do quarto...

Ela tomou um delicioso, porém rápido banho, enquanto a mãe dela paparicava os meninos lá em baixo, lhes oferecendo chá e biscoitos, refrigerantes, sucos, e um monte de porcariadas, ela abriu então o guarda roupa, tinha que escolher uma roupa, queria algo simples, mas belo, porém que não chamasse a atenção, afinal, toda a atenção deles deveria ser voltada para suas amigas, ela nem estava animada para sair, mas por elas, Rin animou-se... Escolheu uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa larga branca com detalhes prata que deixava um ombro de fora caindo no braço, colocou uma bota por cima da calça e passou apenas um lápis nos olhos, um gloss nos lábios, uma boa borrifada de perfume, deixou os cabelos presos em um rabo alto, onde colocou alguns acessórios pratas e um glitter prata, ouviu a campainha soar e logo a voz das amigas ecoaram pela casa, Rin chegou do alto da escada e gritou,

_ Meninas, subam aqui, estou no quarto...

Após cumprimentarem os meninos timidamente subiram logo as escadas,

_ Rin! – Kagome disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela estava linda Rin achou, com uma saia jeans preta, uma blusa rosa com detalhes dourados, e uma sandália de amarra dourada de um salto não muito alto, uma maquiagem fraca e os cabelos soltos, exalavam um perfume maravilhoso e para completar possuía um brilho lindo nos olhos, parecia uma criança tamanha felicidade... Sango estava belíssima também, usava uma calça jeans assim como rin, porem num tom preto como o de kagome, uma blusa preta que parecia um tomara que caia, porém subia duas alças de cada lado em metal no tom prata e cheio de strass, ela tinha o cabelo preso em um coque solto, onde vários fios caíam, uma sandália de salto preta, e uma maquiagem fosca muito linda, estava delicada, porem ao mesmo tempo sensual, Kagome pulou em Rin e Sango sentou-se emburrada na cama – como conseguiu isso?

_ ah, depois eu explico tudo a vocês, agora vamos, que eles estão lá em baixo nos esperando... Sango que cara é essa?

_ nada... Só estou cansada...

_ ela esta assim por causa do Miroku – falou Kagome e sango suspirou entediada

_ não vai me dizer que ela também é apaixonada por ele desde a sétima serie?

_ pelo contrario, sango odeia o Miroku...

_ por que Sango?

_ por que ele é um tarado sem vergonha, e vamos esquecer isso, eu estou indo por causa da Kagome, e isso é tudo, agora vamos...

Ela se levantou e seguiram, na porta Rin comentou sorridente:

_ a propósito, vocês arrasaram no visual ein? – elas sorriram

_ Você também caprichou ein Rin? – comentou Kagome animada

Então desceram as escadas e logo avistaram os garotos ainda sentados no sofá, ao vê-las se levantaram e miroku sorriu sem jeito vidrado em sango, Inuyasha parecia hipnotizado por Kagome e Rin as acompanhava sorridente, percebendo toda a troca de olhares, mesmo os suspiros de tédio de Sango,

_ Vocês estão lindas, - comentou Miroku, e se aproximou um pouco mais de Sango, - principalmente Você Sango...

_ Obrigada – ela respondeu sem muita empolgação e se afastou

_ estão mesmo todas lindas – concordou Inuyasha – esta divina Kagome!

_ Obrigada! – disse corando...

_ bem, vamos? – perguntou Rin

_ claro! Mas aonde vamos? – Miroku completou

_ eu pensei em uma danceteria nova que abriu há pouco tempo, o que acham? – Inuyasha sugeriu

_ ótimo – concordaram

_ bom passeio para vocês! Não cheguem muito tarde ein? E cuidado na rua – recomendou Ayla, dando um beijo na testa de Rin – Você esta divina, mas nenhum destes é o seu par não? – sussurrou ao ouvido da filha, ela apenas sorriu,

_ não, eles são perfeitos um pro outro, só ainda não entendem, estou dando uma mãozinha, digamos assim... – sussurrou em resposta á mãe

_ tomara que encontre alguém que lhe faça uma boa companhia esta noite – e lhe deu uma piscadela e um sorriso maroto, se afastou e abriu a porta – vão logo, ou pretendem chegar à danceteria ficando parados aqui?

Todos seguiram sorrindo e se despedindo de Ayla felizes, porem quando Sango passou por ela, a segurou um minuto:

_ tente se divertir esta noite querida, acho que tem alguém que merece uma chance não?

Sango a olhou inexpressiva, e Ayla sorriu despedindo-se da garota e entrando novamente em casa, o caminho se seguiu animado, todos conversavam Inuyasha matinha uma agradável conversa com Kagome, Rin percebeu o clima tenso que se formava entre Miroku e Sango e resolveu intervir, criou um assunto com ambos e ligou as conversas, Sango acabou cedendo um pouco e ate sorriu algumas vezes, por fim acabou entrando em uma gostosa conversa com Miroku, logo chegavam à famosa danceteria, "光の夜" (Luz da noite era o nome), entraram, estava animado, havia muitas luzes e a musica bombava, varias pessoas dançavam animadamente, eles resolveram por se sentar em uma das mesas no canto. Logo Inuyasha tirou Kagome para dançar, e então Miroku resolveu arriscar-se também, e para sua surpresa Sango aceitou... E lá foram eles, restando apenas Rin na mesa...

**~oO Narração Kagome oO~**

Ela e Inuyasha foram todo o caminho conversando animadamente, ele parecia outra pessoa, na escola sempre fora um garoto arrogante, porém naquele momento eles mantinham uma conversa educada e agradável, chegaram a boate, e no meio da bagunça na hora de entrar ele tomou a mão dela e enlaçou seus dedos, virou-se para ela e disse bem próximo ao ouvido da garota, para que ela escutasse devido ao barulho:

_ não se perca de mim...

Continuaram ate que pudessem entrar, mas mesmo depois ele não a soltou, apenas o fez quando se sentaram à mesa, ele então havia convidado-a para dançar, ela havia aceitado e estavam agora no meio da pista, a musica era animada e eles balançavam muito os corpos, mantinham certa proximidade entre eles, e Inuyasha mantinha uma de suas mãos á cintura dela, logo começou uma musica romântica, e ele puxou-a para mais perto de si, colaram os corpos, com um braço enlaçou-a pela cintura e com a outra mão enlaçou a dela, enquanto o outro braço da garota passava em volta do pescoço dele, sentiam a respiração um do outro, e o coração acelerado, o silencio só era quebrado pelo voz de Mariah Carey, que ecoava em todos os cantos, todos os casais estavam na pista e Kagome pode ver Miroku e Sango dançando juntos um pouco distante dali... Deixou-se ser conduzida por Inuyasha, fechou os olhos e aspirou o delicioso cheiro que ele exalava, enquanto a musica eclodia em sua cabeça...

_Quando você ama alguém tão intensamente_

_Elas transformam sua vida_

_É fácil sucumbir_

_Aos medos oprimidos para dentro_

_Cega eu imaginei_

_Que eu poderia mantê-lo sob o vidro_

_Agora eu compreendo para prender você_

_Eu devo abrir minhas mãos_

_E olhar você subir_

_Arrume suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Para você tornar-se uma borboleta_

_Oh... voe abandonada no sol_

_Se você voltasse para mim_

_Nós sinceramente teríamos pensado ser_

_Então arrume suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

_Eu aprendi que essa beleza_

_Tem que florescer na luz_

_Cavalos selvagens fugindo desenfreados_

_Ou seus espíritos morrem_

_Você deu-me a coragem_

_Para ser tudo que eu quero_

_E eu sinceramente sinto seu coração_

_Estará conduzindo você de volta para mim _

_Quando você estiver pronta para desembarcar_

_Arrume suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Para você tornar-se uma borboleta_

_Oh, voe abandonada no sol_

_Se você voltasse para mim_

_Nós sinceramente teríamos pensado ser_

_Então arrume suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

_Eu não posso fingir estas lágrimas_

_Não estão transbordando constantemente_

_Eu não posso evitar essa dor_

_De quase alcançar-me_

_Mas eu poderei parar e dizer adeus_

_Para que você nunca seja minha_

_Até que você saiba a maneira de sentir para voar_

_Arrume suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Para você tornar-se uma borboleta_

_Oh, voe abandonada no sol_

_(Voe no sol)_

_Se você voltasse para mim_

_(Eu iria saber se você era meu)_

_Nós sinceramente teríamos pensado ser_

_Então arrume suas asas e voe_

_(Arrume suas asas e voe)_

_Borboleta_

_Arrume suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Para você tornar-se uma borboleta_

_Oh, voe abandonada no sol_

_Se você voltasse para mim_

_Nós sinceramente teríamos pensado ser_

_Então arrume suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

_Assim flutuando através do céu_

_Borboleta_

_Voe_

_Arrume suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

**Butterfly – Mariah Carey **

**~oO Narração de Sango oO~**

Quando ela soube que Miroku iria desanimou, ela sempre fora muito apaixonada por Miroku, mas ele sempre fora galinha demais, não era o tipo que valia a pena se lutar por ele, e ela nunca fez nada, sempre o evitava quando ele se aproximava dela, o que seria provavelmente para uma cantada, que dali a alguns segundos ele daria em outra menina, mas por Kagome resolveu ir, a prima sempre fora louca por Inuyasha e não podia desperdiçar tal chance do destino, não queria se produzir muito, mas mesmo inconscientemente ela havia se produzindo e em seu subconsciente ela se preocupava se ele iria reparar e acha-la bela ou não, mas para ele, ela sempre estava bela, fosse à roupa que fosse, no inicio manteve-se distante, mas ele iniciou uma conversa agradável, e por incrível que pareça não havia nenhuma cantada estúpida nela, e ela acabou cedendo um pouco e entrando na conversa, ate se soltar completamente e se permitir ate mesmo sorrir um pouco para ele, que se encantava com o sorriso doce da garota, Inuyasha e kagome foram dançar, e quando a musica mais lenta começou ele a convidou também, ela pareceu hesitar por um momento, percebeu o nervosismo dele por isso e resolveu aceitar, ele envolveu os braços em sua cintura e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, os corpos estavam colados, mantinham um movimento sincronizado, uma sintonia impressionante, e ele não havia tentado nada, sequer desceu suas mãos, elas permaneceram toda a dança em seu devido lugar, a cintura de Sango, e isso a agradou muito, ela sentia a respiração descontrolada dele em seu pescoço, e podia sentir o bater acelerado do coração do rapaz, apesar de o seu estar da mesma maneira, ela então sussurrou ao ouvido dele:

_ se acalme Miroku, ate parece que nunca dançou com uma garota.

Do outro lado ele sorriu porem seu corpo se arrepiou completamente com o sussurro da garota ao seu ouvido,

_ não com uma garota como você Sango... – ele disse baixo, porem o suficiente para que ela ouvisse e corasse, e assim permaneceram toda a dança. Quando a musica acabou e mais uma vez se agitava ele a soltou devagar,

_ obrigado pela dança.

Ela sorriu e tomou coragem,

_ dança mais uma comigo? – ela perguntou corada, o rosto de Miroku pareceu se iluminar, e um sorriso enorme tomou conta de seus lábios, e na agitação permaneceram dançando, assim como sango percebeu, faziam Inuyasha e Kagome...

**~oO Voltando a narração de Rin oO~**

Ela permaneceu sentada, observava os casais dançarem coladinhos a musica calma que tocava, resolveu então ir ate o bar, sentou-se em um dos bancos e virou-se ao barman,

_ me de uma soda, por favor?

_ só isso Srta.?

_ sim, por favor.

Ele trouxe e abriu-a para ela, e encarou a face da bela menina;

_ sozinha?

_ han? Não, estou com uns amigos, mas eles foram dançar – disse normalmente educada.

_ e você não gosta de dançar?

_ adoro, mas... Essa noite não é minha...

_ isso significa que você não pode se divertir também?

_ por que pergunta?

_ esta quase na hora da troca de barmans, eu estarei livre e uma companhia para dançar seria ótimo hoje...

_ sinto muito, mas vou ter de recusar desta vez.

_ tudo bem, entendo – ele sorriu gentil e retornou ao trabalho, Rin ficou admirando o encaixe perfeito de um no outro, virou os olhos para olhar ao redor e encontrou em um canto solitário os tais orbes dourados que lhe intrigavam, sorriu de canto e levantou-se, caminhou atravessando toda a pista de dança parou de frente á ele...

______________________________________________________________________

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes, para mim! **_

**Miuky Haruno : **_Muitíssimo Obrigada Querida! Fiquei lisongeada com sua review, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, e claro que pode add sim... Muito Obrigada pelo carinho, e não se preocupe que eu não vou demorar para postar... _

_Beijokaas, =*_

**Rukia – Hime : **_Arigatou querida! E não se preocupe, tudo tem um lado bom e um ruim ;) logo a fase boa chega! _

_Beijokaas, =* _

________________________________________________________________________

_**Beijokaaas meninas e Obrigada! **_

_**Mandem Reviews! **_

_**=)**_

_**.**_


	6. Taisho Sesshoumaru

Mais um capítulo!

Aproveitem!

=)

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 5**

• Taishou Sesshoumaru •

Ela parou de frente a ele, que não moveu o olhar sequer um momento para encará-la, permaneceu fitando o horizonte a sua frente, mantinha um copo de Uísque na mão, ela então sentou ao seu lado naquele sofá, não sabia o que dizer, então, manteve-se calada por certo tempo, pensamentos voavam em sua mente e uma enorme vontade de dizer algo a tomava, mas não seria levada pelo impulso de um sentimento estranho, logo os amigos vieram se juntar a ela, ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha ele ergueu os olhos:

_ Feh

Foi a única coisa que disse, Inuyasha virou-se para ele,

_ Sesshoumaru?

Ele não respondeu, levantou-se e da mesma maneira fria se retirou, mas antes olhou Rin, de cima á baixo, virou-se e seguiu ate o bar, ele realmente intrigava Rin, mas ela iria descobrir o motivo disto...

_ ele é sempre tão frio? – ela perguntou a inuyasha

_ às vezes um pouco mais- inuyasha respondeu um pouco mal humorado – Sesshoumaru é uma pessoa insuportável e muito difícil de conviver... – reclamou

_ entendo...

Os casais continuaram a conversa, Rin resolveu tomar um pouco de ar, saiu da boate, caminhou um pouco, havia um parque ali perto, umas duas quadras, foi ate lá, sentou-se em um dos balanços, sentiu a brisa bater em seu rosto, ficou assim por um tempo, podia ter se passado um minuto ou uma hora, ela permaneceu ali, então escutou uma voz que ela soube identificar:

_ aqui não é perigoso para uma garota sozinha há esta hora?

_ digamos que sei me cuidar...

Ele não respondeu, parou de costas para ela, dois passos a sua frente, olhava a lua alta no céu, era uma noite linda de lua cheia, quase não havia estrelas, um vento forte bateu, os cabelos de sesshoumaru voaram, e um cheiro suave se espalhou, assim como aconteceu com Rin, os cheiros se misturaram no ar, uma essência perfeita, o doce, e o amargo, ela levantou-se e ficou ao lado dele, porem um passo atrás, desta vez ele a encarou, parecia admirá-la, e ela retribuía o olhar, permaneceram assim por um tempo, sesshoumaru então num ato rápido porem ao mesmo tempo delicado tomou a garota em seus braços, estavam perigosamente próximos, sentiam a respiração ofegante um do outro e sem hesitar ou esperar por uma resposta ele a beijou, um beijo profundo e cheio de desejos, no começo ela o negou, tentou fugir, mas ele era muito mais forte, ela se rendeu aos poucos e logo o retribuiu na mesma intensidade, e assim ficaram ali, se beijando, quando se separaram para buscar um pouco de ar, ela se afastou, separou-se do abraço dele, mas mantinha o cheiro ainda em si,

_ o que pretende fazer Sesshoumaru?

Novamente ela não obteve resposta, e mais uma vez ele em um movimento rápido a tomou novamente nos braços, dessa vez encostou-a em uma arvore e a beijou ardentemente, desceu por toda a extensão do pescoço da garota, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração desregulada a cada toque, quando se deu conta do que acontecia arrumou uma forma de sair logo dali, desta vez, não disse uma palavra a mais sequer, apenas voltou a tomar o caminho que a levaria a danceteria onde estavam as suas amigas não ousou olhar para trás, quando o fez já estava distante, mas já não pode ver a face de sesshoumaru, ou sequer sua sombra por ali...

Passou pela muvuca na portaria, logo avistou as meninas, foi ate lá depressa, chegou próxima ao ouvido de Sango:

_ Sango?

_ diga Rin – ela sussurrou ao ouvido da outra em resposta

_ vamos embora? Já esta ficando tarde demais...

_ tudo bem, eu também já estou cansada, vou avisar a Kah...

_ ok

Sango foi ate Kagome e passou-lhe o recado, ela não gostou muito, mas não retrucou, os meninos se ofereceram para levá-las ate em casa, e assim seguiram, a conversa continuava animada durante o trajeto, exceto por Rin, que não pronunciou sequer uma palavra durante todo o caminho... Deixaram Sango e Kagome em casa, despediram-se com um beijo no rosto e um convite para uma próxima, Miroku seguiu o caminho oposto ao deles depois, iria para casa, restaram Inuyasha e Rin que seguiram juntos...

Havia um grande silencio, Rin parecia muito distante, ate que Inuyasha o quebrou:

_ tudo bem Rin?

Ela pareceu despertar,

_ sim, por quê?

_ esta distante, veio todo o caminho calada, aconteceu algo?

_ não, a noite foi ótima, - deu um sorriso fraco – só estou cansada...

_ é, acabou ficando tarde, nem vi a hora passar...

_ você pareceu se divertir muito huh?

_ a Kagome é uma pessoa sensacional, muito divertida... – disse um pouco sem graça

_ sim, ela é ótima – disse sorrateira, Inuyasha percebeu e sorriu, revidou.

_ e sesshoumaru?

_ o que tem ele? – disse um tanto perturbada

_ percebi o olhar que ele lhe deu antes de sair da boate, e logo depois, você sumiu, e quando voltou estava diferente, e bem rosa...

Ela engoliu em seco, achou que ninguém houvesse percebido então Inuyasha continuou:

_ rin, sesshoumaru é um tipo difícil de lhe dar, eu já disse isso, ele é frio demais pra lidar com as coisas, e alem do mais ele é direto, é a forma como ele age, cuidado com ele, pra não se machucar.

_ eu não tenho nada com sesshoumaru Inuyasha – disse seria

_ eu sei, mas cuidado para não se envolver...

_ tudo bem...

Logo estavam à porta da casa de Rin, Inuyasha deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha,

_ Boa noite Rin!

_ Boa noite Inu!

_ inu?

_ Inuyasha é muito grande... Gosto de Inu é mais fácil... – sorriu

Ele retribuiu o sorriso carinhoso, caminhou ate o portão e parou,

_ entre, vou esperá-la, já esta tarde e é perigoso, - ela sorriu e entrou.

_ boa noite!

Ela entrou em casa, e logo foi dormir, deitou-se em sua cama, e pode sentir o perfume dele em seu corpo, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, nunca havia acontecido nada parecido com ela, nunca teve contato com os garotos, nem possuiu sequer algum sentimento ou desejo por eles, mas com sesshoumaru era diferente, ele a intrigava de tal forma que ela não entendia o que sentia com relação a ele, se era algo bom ou ruim... Remexeu-se muito na cama antes de finalmente conseguir pegar no sono...

Amanheceu um lindo dia, era sábado, e apesar de não haver aula Rin levantou-se bem cedo, eram oito horas e ela preparava o café, sua mãe desceu a escada já arrumada, ia para a empresa, sentou-se a mesa e serviu-se de um pouco de café,

_ e então como foi a noite ontem?

_ bom dia mamãe! Foi boa, animada...

_ você não parece cansada, que horas chegou? Nem a vi...

_ eram uma hora, eu acho, não estava muito tarde... Inu me deixou aqui na porta e ainda me esperou entrar...

_ ele é um bom garoto...

_ sim...

_ e o que pretende fazer hoje? Estava pensando em aproveitarmos o sábado juntas, mas acho que não vou chegar a tempo hoje, vamos ter que deixar para amanha, que não trabalho, vai ficar em casa?

Ela sentou-se também e serviu um pouco de suco, pegou uma torrada;

_ vou ate a biblioteca, pegar algum livro para ler, ando meio parada... depois acho que vou chamar as meninas para virem mergulhar um pouco, esta quente o tempo hoje...

_ ótimo! – ela levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa da menina - divirta-se querida!

_ obrigada, bom trabalho!

_ Obrigada meu bem... Falta algo pro almoço?

_ não, esta tudo pronto...

_ ok, beijo!

Ela saiu então, rin pode ouvir o barulho do carro sumir aos poucos a medida que se afastava, terminou sua torrada calmamente, estava pensativa aquela manhã, retirou a mesa e foi ate o quarto, tomou um banho e trocou o pijama, uma calça jeans e uma blusinha preta simples, uma sandália rasteira, deixou os cabelos soltos, jogou a bolsa de lado e pegou as chaves, desceu as escadas e saiu, foi em direção a escola, ela era aberta aos alunos nos fins de semana, e lá havia uma biblioteca maravilhosa...

Rin andava por entre as enormes prateleiras cheias de tesouros da mente, o lugar estava vazio, com a exceção de uns dois alunos sentados no cantinho que liam algo muito concentrados, um titulo então chamou a atenção da morena: " Oráculo do Tempo " , ela o retirou, estava coberto de poeira, como se há muito ninguém o retirasse dali, bateu a mão e limpou-o, não havia nenhum inscrito além do titulo, o que era incomum, um livro misterioso, isso chamou muito a atenção de Rin, sentou-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas, e abriu-o e começou a ler, contava uma historia triste, uma historia contagiante e fantástica, ela se concentrou, o livro era realmente muito bom, logo ela estava sentada no sofá da biblioteca e já passava do quinto capitulo, perdeu ate mesmo a própria noção do tempo, e só a retomou quando a bibliotecária a chamou,

_ Srta. Rin?

Ela demorou certo tempo, mas logo ergueu os olhos das contagiantes páginas amareladas e encarou os olhos cansados da Sra. Kira, a bibliotecária...

_ sim?

_ já são três horas da tarde, não pretende almoçar? Acho que se envolveu tanto com o livro que perdeu noção das horas? Fiquei um pouco preocupada...

_ três da tarde? – disse conferindo o relógio que havia na parede atrás dela

_ sim...

_ nossa, realmente perdi a hora, Obrigada Sra. Kira. Hãn... será que posso levar este livro? Termino este fim de semana, devolvo na segunda...

_ bem, normalmente não pode se retirar os livros da biblioteca, mas a Srta. é muito cuidadosa pelo que vejo e responsável também, vou abrir uma exceção hoje, mas não se esqueça de me trazer na segunda sim?

_ Obrigada Sra. Kira ^^ - ela então pegou sua bolsa e levantou-se – vou indo, ate mais...

_ ate mais minha querida!

Rin desceu as escadas correndo, passou voando pelos portões e assim seguiu pela rua, havia combinado de ligar para as amigas ás duas horas, enquanto corria procurava o celular na bolsa, finalmente o encontrou, discou os números, e esperou que chamasse, logo escutou a voz da amiga do outro lado:

__ moshi moshi?_

_ Sango? É a Rin..

_ _ah, a Srta. não nos disse que ligaria ás duas horas? Pelo que o relógio indica já são três e dez Rin! _

_O que aconteceu?_

_ perdi a hora San, tava na biblioteca, ainda nem almocei, peguei um livro tão bom que nem vi o tempo passar, aí a Sra., Kira me chamou...

_ _só você mesmo Rin, perder a manha de sábado na biblioteca da escola... Mas então, o que vamos fazer hoje?_

_ eu tava pensando, vocês podem ir lá pra casa, aí a gente aproveita a piscina, esta quente hoje... o que acham?

__ ótimo! Eu vou avisar a Kah e vamos pra ai, ok?_

_ ok. Até daqui a pouco...

_ _até! _

Ela guardou o celular na bolsa e continuou seguindo para casa, já estava quase lá quando avistou Inuyasha e Miroku,

_ Konichiwa Rin-chan!

_ Konichiwa Miroku e Inu-kun!

Ela parou de correr e parou um pouco ofegante em frente á eles,

_ por que corria? Pra que tanta pressa? – perguntou Inuyasha

_ eu perdi a hora na biblioteca, e estou atrasada com as meninas, e ainda nem almocei...

_ você estava na biblioteca num sábado? – perguntou Miroku abismado

_ sim – Rin respondeu como se tal atitude fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

_ Você é louca! – concluiu Miroku

Rin apenas revirou os olhos, e virou-se para Inuyasha:

_ elas vão vir aqui para casa, tomar um banho de piscina, o dia esta quente e minha mãe ta trabalhando... Por que vocês não vêm também?

_ as meninas não vão se importar?

_ claro que não Inu, será ótimo!

_ por mim tudo bem,

_ por mim também, - disse Miroku.

_ ótimo, eu vou arrumar algo pra comer, vocês busquem a roupa de banho e venham, vou deixar a porta destrancada, podem ir entrando ok?

_ tudo bem – concordaram,

Rin entrou em casa correndo, jogou as coisas no sofá e foi ate a cozinha preparar algo rápido para comer, ou seja, nada melhor que um bom ramem!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Obrigada pelas Reviews, elas me fazem querer seguir em frente! **

**Louise Sama – **Obrigada querida, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando... espero que curta este capitulo! Beijokas, =)

**Daaf – **que bom que gostou querida, o melhor capitulo ate agora é? Hehehe, por que será? Mas tem muito mais coisas vindo por aí, espero que curta! Beijokas, =)

**Hatara-L – **Ah! Não se preocupe querida, isso ira acontecer, só que mais para frente, essa historia vai ser bem grande... eu já tenho os primeiros 16 capitulos prontos, e ainda não esta nem na metade da historia, tem muita coisa para acontecer, o mistério vai chegar ainda! Espero que esteja gostando! Beijokas, =)

______________________________________________________________________________

Beijokas Ninas, e Obrigada!!!

Mandem Reviews, sim?!

=*

.


	7. O Delicioso FDS e a Segunda Insuportavel

Eis, que aqui estou eu!

Desculpa a demora ninas, estou na correria, ultimo ano é foda!

Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo! =)

Então, vamos ao que interessa?

Aproveitem!

**Capitulo 6**

• Um Delicioso fim de semana, e uma segunda insuportável •

Rin terminou de comer e subiu ate o quarto, guardou suas coisas, e colocou o livro e cima da mesa do computador, abriu as gavetas atrás e seu biquíni, não tardou a encontra-lo, foi ate o banheiro e colocou-o, - a calcinha era preta lisa, a parte de cima, no busto, era detalhado, havia varias flores de cerejeira cor de rosa em contraste com o preto, - vestiu um short jeans curto, que deixava suas pernas a mostra, e ficou apenas com o biquíni em cima, deixando visível o corpo bem torneado que a menina possuía, desceu as escadas e assim que seus pés tocaram o ultimo degrau alguém bateu a porta, ela então foi ate lá e abriu-a, dando de cara com Inuyasha e Miroku,

_ não disse que podiam entrar? Deixei a porta destrancada...

_ Preferi bater antes Rin, vai que você tava trocando de roupa ou algo assim?

_ na sala?

_ ia ser uma visão linda – disse miroku já com os olhos de tarado

_ ai Miroku, você não te mesmo jeito – disse Rin revirando os olhos, logo a campainha soou e Rin voltou até a porta,

_ Meninas! Que bom que chegaram, entrem...

Kagome e Sango estavam sorridentes, mas ficaram paralisadas assim que viram os garotos ali, olharam Rin intrigadas, e ela apenas lhes sorriu. Inuyasha usava um short preto e uma regata branca, Miroku estava com um calção vermelho e uma regata também branca, os ombros e braços fortes a mostra, realmente uma visão muito agradável...

As meninas estavam muito charmosas também, Kagome vestia um vestido soltinho e curtíssimo no tom verde água, e tinha umas flores brancas, via-se a alça de seu biquíni rosa, um chinelo branco nos pés, os cabelos presos em rabo frouxo; Sango usava um short jeans escuro, uma regata branca com detalhes em verde, da cor de seu biquíni, um chinelo preto nos pés e os cabelos estavam soltos assim como os de Rin, que mantinha um sorriso no rosto;

_ o que estão esperando parados aí ein?

Ela se encaminhou até a enorme porta de vidro que dava para o jardim nos fundos, abriu-a e todos a seguiram, Sentaram-se em uma das mesas que havia ali em volta, logo iniciaram uma animada conversa.

_ vocês ficaram sabendo que vai ter um show no festival de verão, na próxima semana? –comentou Miroku

_ quem vai cantar? – Rin perguntou animada

_ Evanescence, amo essa Banda – disse com os olhos brilhando

_ são mesmo muito bons, vocês vão? – questionou Kagome

_ eu vou com certeza! A Amy é linda, imagina perder a oportunidade de vê-la de perto – Miroku confirmou, todos reviraram os olhos.

_ eu não sei ainda, mas provavelmente sim, o Miroku deve me arrastar, ele odeia sair sozinho... – retrucou Inuyasha

_ minha mãe queria ir ao festival de Verão, o que acham de irmos todos? Ela pode nos levar... – falou Rin

_ eu não sei se o Vovô vai deixar, - comentou Sango

_ bem, vocês olham e se todo mundo for, vamos juntos, o que acham?

_ bem, - Inuyasha começou – a gente pode se encontrar lá, por que o Sesshoumaru vai, então ele leva a mim e o Miroku, assim as meninas vão com você e a gente se encontra lá, pode ser?

_ por mim tudo bem – concordou Rin, porem ela estava agitada por dentro, sesshoumaru ia, e isso significava encontrar-se novamente com ele, depois do que aconteceu, mas ela havia se esquecido que estudam na mesma escola, provavelmente iriam se encontrar bem antes disso...

Logo estavam dentro da água, jogavam uma espécie de vôlei, e assim se seguiu aquela divertida tarde, o jogo já havia acabado e as meninas ganharam dos meninos que estavam inconformados com a derrota, Inuyasha corria atrás de Kagome enquanto Miroku já tinha Rin no colo, e a jogava na piscina, e logo correu para pegar Sango, Inuyasha tomou Kagome nos braços, ela gritava e esperneava:

_ naooooo, Inuyashaa naooooooooooo.

Ele apenas sorriu maligno e pulou na piscina com ela no colo, assim como fez Miroku assim que alcançou Sango, toda a tarde seguiu cheia de brincadeiras e diversão, o sol começava a se esconder, estavam todos deitados na grama em volta da piscina, Inuyasha escorado na arvore e kagome deitada em suas pernas, rin deitada em sango que deitava em Miroku que estava encostado na mesma arvore que Inuyasha, conversavam sobre alguma coisa qualquer, quando o hanyou pareceu ter uma idéia,

_ querem ver uma coisa? – disse Inuyasha olhando principalmente para kagome que estava recostada em suas pernas,

_ o que? – rin perguntou

_ venham, - ele ajudou kagome a se levantar, todos já estavam de pé e Inu os guiava para fora da casa de Rin, foram ate o portão da casa dele – entrem – sorriu e os seguranças abriram os portões, todos seguiram Inuyasha, a casa era muito luxuosa e enorme, uma pintura delicada num tom de amarelo bem suave, tudo muito bem decorado, os jardins impecavelmente belos, seguiram por um corredor na lateral da casa, era realmente enorme, Rin olhava fascinada, assim como Kagome e Sango, Miroku já estava acostumado e entrou normalmente, já imaginava onde o amigo os levaria, chegaram ao quintal nos fundos, as pessoas estavam reunidos ali, o pai e mãe de Inuyasha e até mesmo sesshoumaru. Todos trajavam as mesmas roupas de banho, os garotos só com o calção, as meninas com as respectivas partes superiores e um short jeans, exceto por sango que vestia uma saia de praia.

A bela mulher levantou-se e foi ate os amigos do filho, Izayoi vestia um delicado e simples vestido de verão, Inutaisho trajava um short de banho porem estava com a camisa branca, segurava uma taça de Martini, sesshoumaru estava com um short de banho preto, sem blusa e com todo aquele corpo lindo a mostra, Rin quase enfartou ao vê-lo, e ele apreciou minuciosamente cada parte do belo corpo da morena, Izayoi chegou ate eles sorrindo gentilmente,

_ Olá! Sejam bem vindos! Miroku querido, como esta?

_ muito bem Izayoi, obrigado, esta linda hoje!

_ obrigada meu bem – ela tinha Miroku como um terceiro filho, ele cresceu em sua casa com Inuyasha, sempre esteve por perto e ela se preocupava muito com ele, que retribuía da mesma forma o carinho... – e estas lindas garotas, quem são?

Inuyasha fez as horas da casa:

_ esta é Rin, nossa nova vizinha mamãe, - Izayoi apresou-se em abraçar a pequena.

_ é um prazer conhece-la querida,

_ esta é Sango!

_ Olá meu bem, um prazer,

_ e esta é Kagome – Izayoi percebeu quando os olhos do filho brilharam ao apresentar a menina e sorriu

_ Que ótimo poder conhecê-la meu bem – e lhe deu um aconchegante abraço – o que estavam fazendo meu bem? – direcionou a pergunta a Inuyasha

_ estávamos na piscina na casa de Rin, mas resolvi mostrar a elas o pôr-do-sol lá... – indicou o que parecia o fim do jardim com os olhos, Izayoi entendeu e sorriu,

_ eles vão adorar, apresente o seu pai e Sesshoumaru antes sim querido...

_ sesshoumaru já as conhece mamãe, infelizmente... – sussurrou a ultima palavra

Inuyasha apresentou-as a Inutaisho que foi muito educado, percebeu também o olhar de Inuyasha ao falar em Kagome, e deu um belo abraço na morena, mas não deixou passar os olhos fixos de sesshoumaru na pequena Rin, e encarou com um sorriso a menina, logo Inuyasha os levou ate o suposto fim do jardim, e então viram que havia uma trilha que seguia entre as arvores alem dali, um enorme e lindo jardim...

Seguiram a trilha por ali, as arvores iam ficando cada vez mais densas, era um visual incrível, as altas árvores que bloqueavam o sol que entrava apenas por teimosos raios de luz que passavam por entre suas frestas, Rin caminhava um pouco mais atrás dos outros, Inuyasha estava de mãos dadas com Kagome, e Miroku tinha o braço passado por cima dos ombros de Sango, a pequena mais atrás admirava a paisagem tranqüila, alguns pássaros voavam brincalhões por ali, mas ela não prestava realmente atenção nisso, seus pensamentos voavam na visão do " céu " que ela tivera ainda há pouco, Sesshoumaru era realmente muito bonito, com aquela face serena e um corpo escultural de causar inveja, perdida em seus pensamentos Rin não percebeu que os amigos tomaram um rumo e ela outro, as arvores começavam a ficar bem menos densas, havia mais luz, e de repente as arvores se acabaram, e ela estava no topo de uma rocha, muito alta que tinha uma visão maravilhosa de toda Tókio, surpreendeu-se, sorriu admirada,

_ que lindo!

_ também acho, - ela estremeceu, conhecia muito bem aquela voz, principalmente por que fora sussurrada em seu ouvido, já sentia o corpo dele de encontro as suas costas, e suas mãos paradas em volta da cintura da morena, virou-se assustada tentando se livrar dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

_ o que pretende com isso?

_ não tenho pretensões Rin... – sorriu um sorriso maravilhoso e irresistível, foi aproximando seu rosto da menina, seus lábios perigosamente próximos, encarava os orbes castanhos que estavam perdidos no dourado âmbar...

Rin não tentou escapar, ela fechou os olhos, sentiu os macios e doces lábios de sesshoumaru tocarem os seus, dessa vez não havia aquele desejo e ardência neles, era um beijo calmo, havia milhares de emoções ali, ele a puxou para mais perto pela cintura, os braços dela passaram em volta do pescoço dele, pousando em sua nuca, aprofundaram um pouco mais o beijo, ela acariciava a nuca dele, subindo por entre os sedosos cabelos, ele se arrepiava com o toque dela, a envolvia em um abraço tão forte e delicado, que era como se ela estivesse protegida de tudo, como se nada no mundo pudesse feri-la enquanto ela estivesse em seus braços, ela percebia tanto sentimento naquele beijo, e tentava transmitir isso a ele também, aos poucos foram se separando, ele continuou abraçando-a, e ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ficaram assim por um tempo, abraçados, ate que Rin se pronunciou:

_ se não tem pretensões, tem ao menos motivos?

Ele encarou a face doce da menina, os traços tão delicados e belos, o brilho dos olhos, um castanho lindo, que no fundo, no tom mais profundo de seus olhos havia um verde, tão claro quanto as águas do mar, ele podia se perder naqueles olhos para sempre, era como se visse toda a pureza da alma dela através deles, beijou-a novamente, um beijo mais rápido, mas não menos delicioso e apaixonado, soltou-a e antes de se virar, sorriu, sim, um sorriso doce e tranqüilo o qual Rin nunca o vira sorrir, então virou-se e saiu, sem dizer nem ao menos uma sequer palavra, Rin permaneceu ali, paralisada, levou uma mão aos lábios e sorriu, ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, o cheiro dele em sua pele coberta apenas por um biquíni, olhou uma ultima vez aquela bela paisagem, e foi a procura de onde estariam seus amigos.

Logo os encontrou mais a frente, observavam algo, Rin logo percebeu que eram coelhos, uma família linda e enorme de coelhos, todos lindos e delicados, branquinhos como a neve, Rin admirou-os e brincou com eles um pouco, então percebeu a real beleza do lugar, as arvores já não eram mais tão densas, o sol entrava mas já estava fraco devido ao horário, via-o se por no horizonte, avermelhando toda aquela imensidão, havia arvores de sakura rodeando-os por completo, o vento fraco de verão as balançava fracamente e carregava algumas de sua flores, Rin estava admirada com tamanha beleza, e tudo aquilo se complementava pelo lindo pôr-do-sol.

Já era noite quando os garotos as acompanharam ate á porta da casa de Rin se despediram e as garotas entraram, Ayla já havia chegado e preparava algo na cozinha, e cheirava muito bom,

_ Olá mamãe! Já chegou? Achei que demoraria um pouco mais... – rin foi ate ela e beijou-lhe a face

_ Oi meu bem, Ola meninas! Terminei o serviço antes, por que acabaram marcando uma reunião de emergência para amanha, aí tive de apressar o meu projeto – disse com um sorriso cansado,

_ deixe que eu prepare a janta – ela se ofereceu,

_ tudo bem meu anjo, obrigada, eu já estou terminando, tome um banho você e as meninas e troquem esses biquínis, o verão já esta acabando, as noites vão começar a esfriar, e não quero vocês gripadas.

_ esta bem, já descemos,

_ ok

As garotas subiram e tomaram um bom banho, primeiro foi kagome, depois sango, e Rin por ultimo, a garota demorou quase meia hora dentro do banheiro, enquanto a água caia em seu corpo ela sentia o cheiro dele desprendo-se de sua pele, e exalando por todo o ambiente ate se esvair pela janela do banheiro, lavou os cabelos, e tinha sensação dos lábios dele ainda nos seus, de repente abriu os olhos arregalados, ' o que estava fazendo? Estava sendo uma garota tão fácil para ele, nunca tivera contato com nenhum homem, e agora era tudo tão rápido, e ela nem gostava dele, ele apenas a intrigava não era? Sim, era... ou não? O que ela sentia quando o via, era tão estranho, tinha a vontade de estar ao lado dele, mas não era realmente um sentimento assim era? Mas o que ela sentira quando ele a beijou, quando desceu por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, era como se milhares de borboletas rodopiassem em seu estomago, mas dessa vez havia sido diferente, naquele beijo havia tanta coisa, havia emoção, carinho, paixão, não era apenas desejo... sim, ela sentira isso, e sentira também uma necessidade enorme de transpassar o mesmo a ele, será que ela estava gostando de alguém? Gostando de Sesshoumaru? Logo ela que nunca se interessou por garoto nenhum, nunca ligou para tal coisa...', foi retirada de seus devaneios, pelas amigas que batiam a porta,

_ Rin! Anda logo, você ta ai tem uma meia hora já!

_ estou saindo! - gritou em resposta, terminou de enxaguar seu corpo e enrolou-se na felpuda toalha branca, saiu do banheiro e encontrou as amigas já vestidas deitadas em sua cama,

_ poxa Rin, você demorou um século lá dentro... – reclamou sango

_ desculpe meninas, mas a água estava tão gostosa – mentiu.

_ se arrume logo, que eu to morrendo de fome, e a comida da tua mãe ta cheirando maravilhosamente, to sentindo daqui, e ela já avisou que ta pronto, ta só esperando a gente descer... – falou kagome

_ ta bom sua esfomeada! – brincou rin jogando-lhe um travesseiro, abriu o guarda roupa e tirou uma roupa confortável pra ficar em casa, um vestido alaranjado e folgado, deixou os cabelos molhados soltos, e desceram. A mesa já estava arrumada e kagome tinha razão, a comida cheirava maravilhosamente bem, rin sorriu,

_ vocês demoraram – Ayla apareceu vindo da cozinha, trazia uma jarra de suco nas mãos, colocou-a na mesa e encarou as meninas, - como foi a tarde de vocês hoje meus anjos? – sentou-se então a mesa, sendo acompanhada por todas,

_ muito animada – respondeu kagome entusiasmada pelo fato de ter passado toda à tarde em companhia de Inuyasha

_ vejo pelo sorriso e esse brilhinho no olhar... – Ayla sorriu e olhou a expressão da filha, mantinha uma face serena, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa, - se divertiu minha filha?

Rin ergueu os olhos do prato cheio de macarrão, e encarou a face da mãe que já demonstrava certa preocupação, sabia que mais tarde conversariam, mas não sabia se diria à mãe o que aconteceu...

_ bastante, os garotos vieram também – sorriu um pouco.

_ os meninos da danceteria?

_ sim

_ ah, então Sango resolveu dar uma chance ao fofinho, como é mesmo o nome dele? Moriko, não, Mukuro,

_ Miroku! – respondeu kagome rindo e Sango emburrou a cara

_ eu não dei chance pra ninguém, ate por que chance em que? – estava emburrada, Ayla olhou-a pensativa e sorriu de lado,

_ sabe Sango querida, às vezes precisamos enxergar alem do que esta em nossa frente, mas não pensemos nisto agora, vamos jantar, antes que a comida esfrie, - ela então deu uma piscadela à menina, agradeceram a comida e jantaram em silencio.

Após o jantar as garotas ainda ficaram mais um pouco, conversavam, mas logo resolveram ir embora, já estava tarde e poderia ficar perigoso, Rin foi acompanhá-las ate o portão, elas riam de alguma coisa, e quando rin instintivamente olhou para o lado onde moravam os Taishou pode ver Sesshoumaru saindo, ele vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa branca de botões com os dois primeiros abertos, os cabelos voavam leves ao vento e exalavam aquele cheiro estupendo, ele encarou-a por sequer um segundo e continuou seu caminho de costas ao lado em que Rin se encontrava, as amigas perceberam o olhar da menina,

_ Rin?

_ diga kah, - ela encarou a amiga com uma face tristonha.

_ o que você sente pelo sesshoumaru? E nem venha me dizer que não é nada, por que eu ando reparando o modo como olha pra ele há um tempo já.

_ eu – ela respirou derrotada por um minuto, decidiu que contaria as amigas, e então começou, - bem, eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele, eu estou confusa sabe – explicou tudo o que houve na danceteria e naquela mesma tarde também, as amigas a olhavam intrigadas, ate que sango se pronunciou, após a amiga terminar de contar:

_ Rin, mas o que você realmente sente, por que você precisa entender os seus sentimentos...

_ ah Sango, eu não sei, ele me intriga sabe? Mas, quando ele esta por perto eu não sei o que faço, eu só consigo admirá-lo, sei lá, mas eu não gosto dele Sango,

_ tem certeza disso rin? – foi kagome quem perguntou

_ sim, eu não gosto do sesshoumaru! – disse um pouco sem jeito, dentro dela algo a dizia que isso estava errado, como se ela dissesse algo indevido ou impróprio, mas ela não se importou, - bem, eu vou entrar meninas. Vemos-nos amanha, ok ?

_ tudo bem rin, boa noite!

_ Konbawa meninas! – disse um tanto desanimada

_ konbawa Rin! – responderam em uníssono, em um tom baixo devido ao tom anterior da amiga.

Rin entrou em casa, a mãe já estava de banho tomado, e sentada ao sofá assistindo um programa qualquer que passava, olhou a filha entrar e lhe fez um sinal para que se aproximasse, Rin foi ate lá e sentou-se ao seu lado,

_ tudo bem filha?

_ sim mãe, só estou cansada – deu um fraco sorriso.

_ sabe Rin, eu sei que tenho estado ausente por causa do meu trabalho, mas eu ainda te conheço bem meu anjo, tem algo que a esta perturbando, não tem?

Ela respirou fundo e pensou um segundo, não podia contar à mãe que estava confusa com relação ao seu vizinho, não a queria preocupada, mesmo que confiasse muito na mãe, olhou-a e abraçou-a em seguida,

_ esta tudo bem mamãe, de verdade, não se preocupe ok? Se eu precisar, eu vou te falar, - soltou-a e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha,

_ tudo bem meu amor, - a mãe beijou-lhe a testa

_ bem, eu vou deitar, estou morta, Boa noite mamãe!

_ boa noite meu anjo! Bons sonhos,

_ obrigada!

Rin então subiu as escadas, e foi para o seu quarto, deitou-se e logo apagou, afinal fora um sábado e tanto!

Na manha seguinte ela levantou bem tarde, já eram onze horas, sentiu logo o cheiro gostoso da comida da mãe, ela estava em casa então, passariam finalmente um dia inteiro juntas, o trabalho e escola as andava separando ultimamente, mas não desta vez, arrumou-se, um short jeans, uma camiseta preta simples, descalça, os cabelos soltos, tinha um sorriso sincero e feliz na face quando apareceu na sala descendo pelo corrimão da escada,

_ Boa tarde dorminhoca! – disse Ayla brincalhona,

_ Konichiwa haha! ( haha = mãe )

_ que sorriso iluminador hun?

_ a comida esta com um cheiro maravilhoso! E eu estou morrendo de fome

_ também, dormiu quase o dia todo,

_ não exagere mãe...

Ela sorriu,

_ logo estará pronto Srta, esfomeada!

_ aah! Esfomeada?

_ sim! – e fez uma careta divertida para a filha,

Rin e Ayla sempre tiveram uma relação de amizade e confiança muito grande, mas depois da morte do marido Ayla pensou que tudo mudaria, os três sempre foram muito unidos, ela imaginou que Rin se fecharia completamente, imaginou que não veria o sorriso da filha tão cedo, mas Rin sempre foi forte, mesmo sendo aquela garota doce, meiga e sensível, Rin, por dentro sempre fora uma garota muito forte, e isto orgulhava muito Ayla, ficava muito feliz com o carinho e a felicidade da filha, passaria todo o dia com ela, hoje não trabalharia por nadinha no mundo.

Logo o almoço estava pronto, sentaram, agradeceram a comida e começaram a comer, o almoço correu calmo e divertido, com comentários e brincadeiras, após a comida as duas sentaram-se na varanda, o verão terminava, e se aproximava o outono, já ventava mais, por isso era uma delicia ficar sentada ali na grama enquanto o vento acariciava-lhe a face, elas conversavam como há muito tempo não faziam, Ayla contava do trabalho, Rin da escola, falavam sobre si mesmas, sobre o mundo, sobre tudo, nem perceberam o tempo passar, já eram quase quatro da tarde quando resolveram sair para tomar um sorvete, foram ate o centro da cidade, em uma sorveteria que acabara de abrir, Rin pediu um milk-shake de morango, e Ayla um sundae de chocolate, logo avistaram uns amigos da mãe, que sentaram-se com elas, eram todos muito engraçados, principalmente um casal, Yuna e Kenjiin, que brigavam de cinco em cinco minutos, todos se divertiram muito e após o sorvete resolveram marcar de ir a uma pizzaria, mas Ayla preferiu ir para casa, havia alugado um filme, e queria vê-lo com a filha, então convidou-os para irem para lá também, assim pediriam a pizza e comeriam vendo ao filme, concordaram, e seguiram ate lá, o filme foi muito divertido, era uma comedia romântica, " A sogra " , a pizza estava deliciosa, e o papo uma maravilha, já era bem tarde quando todos foram embora, então Rin e a mãe arrumaram toda a bagunça antes de irem se deitar exaustas.

Á noite Rin teve um pesadelo, sonhou que _corria em um bosque muito escuro, e alguém a perseguia, tudo se transformava em um enorme labirinto, ela não conseguia sair, estava desesperada, ate que avistou o belo par de olhos âmbares a sua frente, correu ate ele e o abraçou forte, porem sesshoumaru não a correspondeu, empurrou-a, chamando-a de criança, debochava dela, ria, frio, sempre frio... ela começou a chorar desesperada, e logo kagura apareceu atrás de si, sesshoumaru então puxa-a e lasca-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, bem em frente a rin, e diz que a ama, a garota não acreditava, seu coração gritava sufocado em seu peito,_ acordou assustada, suada e ofegante, levantou-se e olhou o relógio a cabeceira de sua cama, marcava seis horas da manha, suspirou cansada, foi ate o banheiro e tomou um belo e demorado banho, flash's de seu sonho passavam em sua mente enquanto a água caia em seu corpo, ela se questionava, por que aquilo a incomodava tanto, decidiu-se então, conversaria com sesshoumaru, e dessa vez, não o deixaria virar as costas, sem antes da-lhe uma boa explicação, saiu e enrolou-se na felpuda toalha, foi ate o quarto, vestiu seu uniforme, penteou os cabelos, um perfume, um gloss nos lábios, pegou o seu material, o livro que havia pego emprestado e afinal nem terminado de ler, desceu, preparou algumas torradas e um copo de suco de pêssego, comeu, quando estava saindo sua mãe descia as escadas,

_ já esta saindo? Acordou cedo hoje...

_ sim, eu fiz algumas torradas, não deixei as suas prontas para não esfriar, te vejo mais tarde, - voltou e deu um beijo na mãe,

_ boa aula! Ate mais tarde...

Rin saiu, caminhava distraída, não lia o livro, nem observava a paisagem, apenas pensava, não sabia ao certo o que diria a sesshoumaru, mas sabia que devia tentar conversar com ele, logo chegou à escola, estava vazia ainda, foi direto para sua sala e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Inuyasha já estava ali, com uma cara brava e ao mesmo tempo sonolenta,

_ Ohayo Inu! – ele olhou-a surpreso

_ Ohayo Rin-chan! – sorriu-lhe

_ que cara de sono é essa? – disse sentando-se na carteira ao seu lado

_ ninguém lá em casa dormiu bem esta noite,

_ por quê? O que houve?

_ vai me dizer que não escutou a gritaria? – parecia incrédulo

_ não, nadinha, dormi igual pedra, ate tive um pesadelo – disse fazendo um semblante entediado.

_ pesadelo? Odeio pesadelos, - resmungou.

_ eu também, mas me diga o que houve? Por que não conseguiu dormir?

_ sesshoumaru! – disse irritado – pra variar

_ como assim?

_ ele teve um ataque de fúria, - começou a contar, - bem, à noite ele saiu com a kagura, dai chegou tarde e todo nervosinho, fazendo um barulhão,

_ ele e a kagura namoram?

_ não, só tipo, tem um rolo sabe? Não sei como ele a agüenta, aquela nojenta, mas ele também não foge a regra,

_ han, mas e ai?

_ daí, o meu pai foi lá ver o que aconteceu que ele chegou xingando e tava muito alterado, ele só dizia que estava sendo estúpido, ai meu pai ficava perguntando como assim, e ele só dizia, um estúpido! Serio, eu nunca vi ele tão alterado, ele sempre se controla, é frio, e não fala de nada sobre ele pra ninguém, nem eu entendi, sei que ele ficou lá resmungando ate de madrugada, ate que eu perdi a paciência e fui lá brigar com ele, pra variar, caímos na porrada, mas meu pai separou a gente zangado, como já tava de manha, me arrumei e vim pra cá...

_ nossa, o que será que houve Inu?

_ não me interessa sabe? Ele que se vire e resolva os problemas dele, desde que não perturbe mais o meu sono u.ú

Rin olhou-o pensativa, martelava em sua cabeça se ele havia brigado com kagura e estava arrependido, ele devia gostar muito dela, para ter tal atitude, mas ela não entendia por que então ele ia ate ela, sua decisão de ir falar com ele já não estava mais tão decidida, e no fim de seu pensamento já era uma desistência, tomou uma decisão melhor, não falaria com ele, o evitaria, não queria estragar seu relacionamento, ate por que ela poderia ser a causa de tal suposta briga, respirou profundamente, e encontrou o olhar curioso de Inuyasha sobre si,

_ o que foi Inu?

_ você ta meio estranha hoje... Ta tudo bem?

_ hunrun, - murmurou – só um pesadelo que tive a noite, ta me perturbando.

_ quer contar?

_ ah, deixa pra lá isso,

_ tudo bem

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos, ate que os alunos aos poucos foram chegando, logo kagome e Sango entravam na sala conversando animadamente, Miroku vinha com elas, todos sorriam, fora ate onde Rin e Inuyasha se encontravam, Miroku sentou-se atrás do amigo, Kagome na frente de Inuyasha e Sango atrás de Rin, o professor chegou e começou a falar todo o blábláblá matemático de sempre, e todos agradeceram muito a kami-sama quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, anunciando o fim do terceiro e cansativo horário de matemática, todos encaminharam-se ao pátio, para fazer as inscrições para a viagem á Quioto, pena que não se podia escolher os lugares, era sorteado, ao fazer a inscrição recebia-se um papel com um numero, que no dia indicaria o seu lugar,

_ que bom que vocês puderam ir, eu tava louca pra fazer essa viagem, - comentou Rin as amigas,

_ foi difícil convencer o vovô. Mas ele acabou cedendo – comemorou Kagome

_ nossos lugares podiam ser juntos né? – comentou sango olhando o papel em suas mãos,

_ podia mesmo, mas são duas cadeiras em cada fileira, uma de nos vai ficar separada, - rin comentou

_ se não ficarmos todas separadas né? – disse sango pessimista

_ é, uma pena, mas eu não me importaria de sobrar, iam você e a Rin juntas, e eu ia com o Inuyasha, imagina – tinha um brilho sonhador nos olhos, as meninas a olharam sorridentes,

_ seria bastante sorte sua – comentou Rin, elas iam para a cantina, logo Rin avistou uma cena que não lhe agradou nadinha, Sesshoumaru estava sentado na mesa da cantina, e kagura em pé atrás dele, pendurada em seu pescoço sorrindo, Miroku estava sentado ao lado de Inuyasha, conversava algo animadamente com uma garota que ela não conhecia, e Inuyasha estava com kikyou em seu colo, estavam também, Naraku e Kouga na mesa, conversavam sobre algo, Rin ao ver a cara das amigas pra cena perguntou – quem é a garota conversando com Miroku?

_ se chama Lyah, uma CDF do terceiro colegial, muito atiradinha – bufou Sango, mas tentando fingir que no se importava, já kagome, parecia furiosa,

_ kah?

_ eu não acredito nisso sabia?

_ no que?

_ o Inuyasha foi mó carinhoso comigo esse fim de semana, daí hoje ele ta lá com a vaca da kikyou no colo, eu sou mesmo uma burra, achei que tivesse uma chance, mas era só uma diversão...

_ kah, não fica assim, - sango tentou melhorar o humor da amiga – os homens não merecem,

_ não mesmo – concordou Rin, olhando sesshoumaru.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa com uma pequena distancia, pra ser mais exata, há duas mesas de distancia da que eles se encontravam, assim que Miroku as viu, ou seja, no mesmo instante em que se sentaram, despediu-se da garota com quem falava encerrando o assunto e foi ate lá,

_ Ohayo meninas! Posso sentar com vocês? – perguntou já puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se entre Sango e kagome, de frente para Rin

_ já sentou né – resmungou sango

_ o que foi sango? Se eu tiver te incomodando eu posso sair e...

_ pode ficar miroku, só estou mal humorada hoje, não é culpa sua – disse percebendo que havia sido grossa com ele sem necessidade, afinal, assim que as viu, ele veio ate elas, - me desculpe!

_ não precisa se desculpar sangozinha! – disse tomando a mão dela entre as suas deixando a garota corada

_ co - como assim sangozinha? – questionou a menina ainda corada, o que fez rin e kagome rirem.

_ é só uma forma carinhosa de te chamar sangozinha – disse descarado, fazendo com que a menina corasse ainda mais e rin e kagome rissem com ainda mais gosto, o que acabou chamando a atenção dos antigos companheiros de mesa do rapaz, fazendo-os olharem para a outra mesa, mas nada fizeram, kikyou fez algum comentário maldoso a respeito, e continuaram a conversar, porem, kouga levantou-se e se dirigiu ate a mesa delas,

_ Ohayo, posso me juntar a vocês?

_ fala kouga – miroku o cumprimentou

_ e aí Miroku – olhou bem para kagome, admirando-a, fazendo assim com que a garota corasse, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre ela e Rin, começaram uma conversa agradável, Inuyasha pareceu não gostar muito da proximidade que kouga manteve com kagome, ela sorria demais para o lobo, na opinião dele, mas manteve-se quieto,

O sinal do intervalo soou, mais alguns horários chatos e que pareciam intermináveis, Inuyasha não trocou sequer uma palavra com os outros durante os horários seguintes, sentou-se mais afastado, e kouga tomou o seu lugar, sentando-se próximo de kagome, o fim da aula finalmente chegou, caminhavam em direção ao portão de saída, Miroku ofereceu-se para acompanhar sango que acabou aceitando, e kouga foi conversando com kagome, Rin disse a eles que devia passar na biblioteca antes de ir, e que eles poderiam seguir sem ela, subiu as escadarias ate o terceiro andar, tomou alguns corredores, e logo encarou a porta da biblioteca, entrou, a Sra. Kira sorriu ao vê-la,

_ pensei que houvesse se esquecido

_ não, me desculpe Sra. Kira. Só me atrasei um pouco, bem, eu nem tive tempo para terminar de lê-lo, posso deixá-lo separado aqui? No próximo sábado, eu venho e termino,

_ bem, vou deixa-la continuar com ele, sabe, ninguém pega este livro há anos, acho que a ultima pessoa a lê-lo foi o Sr. Taishou, há uns três anos atrás,

_ Inuyasha? Lendo? Que feito histórico!

_ não, o Sr. Sesshoumaru, ele sempre vem ate a biblioteca, doa alguns livros e leva outros emprestados, você e ele são os únicos que permito retirar os livros, ele é apaixonado por este tipo de livro, acho que vai gostar do " Oráculo do tempo " eu mesma já o li uma vez, achei a historia fascinante!

_ estou amando ate agora, bem, muito obrigada Sra. Kira, eu o trago assim que terminar tenho que ir, ate mais!

_ até querida!

Rin seguiu pelas ruas calmamente, ligou o mp3, passava uma musica calma, gostosa de ouvir, diria até bem romântica,

_Por favor, por favor, me perdoe, _

_Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa. _

_Talvez em algum dia você observará, _

_E, pouco consciente, você dirá a ninguém:_

_"Algo não está faltando?"_

Ela então avistou um pouco a frente aquele ser magnífico que tanto a intrigava, continuou caminhando calmamente, porem não retirou os olhos da cena que presenciava. Ele estava com Kagura, ela tomava um sorvete de chocolate, e sorria muito a ele, de braços passados, ele a conduzia para sentarem-se em um banco ali próximo,

_Você não chorará por minha ausência, eu sei, você me esqueceu há muito tempo _

_Eu sou aquele sem importância? _

_Eu sou tão insignificante? _

_Algo não está errado? _

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim? _

O coração de Rin se apertou, eles conversavam sobre algo, pareciam tão bem juntos, ela não entendia a sensação que crescia em seu peito, como um desespero, o que ela era? O que significava para ele? Nada. Simples assim, apenas uma garota que fora fácil aos encantos dele, uma tola...

_Embora eu fosse sacrificado, _

_Você não tentará para mim, não agora. _

_Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama,_

_Eu estou todo só. _

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim? _

Ele não a viu, não naquele momento, e ela continuou caminhando, não tirava o olhar deles, precisava ver, enxergar o que realmente acontecia, fora uma tola por pensar que houvesse algum sentimento em tudo aquilo, fora diversão, apenas isso, nada mais, nada alem, não fora e nem o seria...

_Por favor, por favor, me perdoe,_

_Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa. _

_Eu sei o que você faz a você, _

_Eu respiro profundamente e clamo: _

"_Algo não está errado"?_

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

Então sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e os colocou na direção em que a menina estava, ele sabia que ela estava ali há muito tempo, sentira seu cheiro, mas agora algo lhe chamava a atenção, era o cheiro de lagrimas que ela exalou, não que chorasse, mas Rin permitiu que uma única e teimosa lagrima escapasse de seus olhos, não viu os âmbares olhos de sesshoumaru encararem-na, quando novamente olhou-os, se beijavam, e ela rapidamente saiu dali, seguiu para a casa,

_E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei, _

_Sabendo que você não se preocupa. _

_E se eu só durmo para sonhar com você _

_E se despertar lá sem você,_

_Algo não está faltando? _

_Não é algo..._

Entrou em casa, estava sozinha, como sempre agora, ela já não tinha ninguém, deixou seu corpo cair no chão encostada na parede, deixou o chão frio entrar em contato com seu corpo quente lhe arrepiando, fechou os olhos e se permitiu chorar, que droga de vida ela estava levando ali?

_ quero minha vida de volta – sussurrou para si mesma,

_Embora eu fosse sacrificado,_

_Você não tentará para mim, não agora. _

_Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama, _

_Eu estou todo só. _

_Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim? _

Levantou-se, retirou o som do ouvido, subiu as escadas e tomou um demorado banho, afinal, aquela havia sido uma segunda insuportável!

**(N/A: ****música****: ****Missing**** – ****Evanescence****) **

Aí esta minhas queridas, mais um capítulo para vocês,

Espero que estejam gostando!

Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me animam muito!

**;)**

**Daaf** – hehehhe, pois é querida, esta bem atiradinho nosso querido protagonista, e quanto a ele não dizer nada, pois bem, eu tentei transmitir no silencio a confusão dele, mas ao mesmo tempo a certeza, entende? Claro que pode, querida! Jhennie é de todo mundo! \o/ hehehehe, que bom, fico muito feliz em saber que esta gostando do enredo e da historia. Continue acompanhando ein?! Beijokaas, =)

**Meyllin** – hehehe, que coisa mais gostosa de se ler, pois bem, acho que a Rin ingênua demais sofre muito, gosto de colocar sempre algum contraste nos meus personagens, porque na realidade mesmo, todos somos assim, ao mesmo tempo em que somos os mais confiantes, temos a maior insegurança, mas nossa querida protagonista vai mostrar uma personalidade ainda mais complexa mais para frente... e quanto ao nosso querido sesshy, bem, não tenho o que dizer não é?! Ele é simplesmente perfeito! =) fico muito feliz que esteja apreciando a historia, beijokaas e continue acompanhando! =)

**Hatara-L** – uow! Hehhehe, pois é meu bem, aos beijokitos! Mas então, vai melhorar muito daí para frente, e é claro que nossa querida Rin não pode cair logo aos pés do nosso deus grego preferido, não é mesmo? Se não não teria graça! Tudo tem seu tempo... huhuhuhuhu, fico estonteante de saber que esta apreciando1 show é?! Brigadissima! Fico muito feliz com estes elogios! Continue acompanhando sim? Beijokaas, =)

Beijokaas a todas e mandem reviews sim?!

Muáááá =*

.


	8. Um Romance

Bem garotas, aqui estou eu novamente!

Espero que aproveitem, agora começa um pouco do mistério, prestem atenção hun?!

Beijocas,

Aproveitem!

;)

**Capitulo 7**

• Um Romance •

Rin saiu do banho, vestia uma roupa confortável, um short e uma regata branca, pegou o velho livro que estava dentro de sua mochila e jogou-se em sua cama, continuou então de onde havia parado,

"_... Yuri corria desesperado por entre as arvores da enorme floresta, estava com seus 19 anos, havia finalmente conseguido fugir de seus pais, eles nunca o deixavam se divertir, o enchia de responsabilidades, sempre diziam as mesmas coisas, _

__ é perigoso Yuri, e você sabe disso, não pode sair por aí assim, alem do mais, você tem responsabilidades, _

__ mas mãe, eu só quero dar uma volta, não demoro, quero conhecer a floresta um pouco, ver as coisas, as pessoas, _

__ sua mãe já lhe explicou Yuri, não desobedeça! – o pai sempre foi mais severo, a mãe às vezes tentava lhe encher de justificativas e ser delicada, mas o pai sempre agira da mesma forma grosseira de sempre, _

_Ele foi ate o quintal nos fundos da cabana, sentou-se e ficou a olhar em volta, a imensidão do céu, um mundo enorme esperando que ele o explorasse e ele estava preso ali, mas dessa vez foi diferente, ele havia escapado, passara a barreira e agora corria livre por entre a floresta, tão logo avistou uma garotinha, parecia humana, sim, Yuri não era humano, era um youkai, mas um muito diferente, foi ate a menina que chorava, ela aparentava ter uns 15 anos, aproximou-se dela que mantinha o rosto escondido entre as pernas e braços cruzados, _

__ psiu, tudo bem? _

_A menina ergueu os olhos inchados e vermelhos, tinha uma face doce, os olhos castanhos, os negros cabelos, _

__ quem é você?_

_Ele aproximou-se mais, e sentou-se ao seu lado, _

__ Sou Yuri Otokuno, e você?_

__ me chamo Ayla... _

__ um belo nome para uma bela jovem, mas por que choras Ayla?_

__ esta dando em cima de mim é? _

_Ele a olhou chocado, e sorriu divertido, _

__ claro que não, apenas queria ajudar... _

__ hmm... Bem, eu estou perdida, não sei como voltar ao meu vilarejo, _

__ talvez eu possa ajudá-la _

__ você conhece bem essa região? _

__ claro que sim – mentiu ele, _

__ que ótimo! – ela exclamou animada e sorrindo, e o seu sorriso encantou o jovem youkai. _

__ então vamos, temos que encontrar o vilarejo! _

__ tudo bem! _

_Seguiram juntos dali, seguiam um caminho que era na verdade o oposto para o vilarejo, mas não sabiam, e começa ali uma incrível jornada para ambos... " _

Rin espreguiçou-se na cama, marcou a pagina que lia, desceu. Foi ate a cozinha, pegou um copo de suco, fez um misto e comeu, olhou as horas, cinco horas da tarde, já fazia duas horas que estava lendo, (na escola dela eles entram as oito horas e saem as três, por isso tem horário de almoço, como nos colégios tradicionais mesmo, só pra esclarecer ok?), subiu novamente ao seu quarto, tomou o livro nas mãos, e continuou a ler,

" _Já fazia dois dias que eles viajavam juntos, brigavam de vez em quando, afinal, ambos eram muito cabeça dura, mas estavam se dando muito bem, já era noite, cansados, resolveram acampar próximo a um lago que encontraram, a fogueira estava acesa, e eles terminavam de comer algo que Yuri caçara na floresta, _

__ será que vamos demorar a encontrar a vila? – questionou Ayla _

__ acho que não, - disse sem encará-la, ele não sabia como fazer para achá-la, mas queria muito ajuda-la, e estava tentando, pesquisava sempre, perguntava sem que ela percebesse a alguns aldeões que encontraram, e assim seguiam, sem uma direção fixa, _

__ aahr... – suspirou, - estou cansada – espreguiçou-se e sorriu a ele, que retribuiu – posso te perguntar uma coisa Yu? – ela o apelidara assim, ele acabou gostando, e apelidando-a também, _

__ diga Aya_

__ por que ta me ajudando? Você nem me conhece... _

__ por que... – ele pareceu pensar, não havia ponderado essa questão, não sabia por que tomara o impulso de sair por ai com a menina – ah, não é isso que devemos fazer? Ajudar quando alguém precisa de ajuda? _

_Ela sorriu, _

__ você é sempre gentil, Obrigada! – ela sorriu docemente e aproximou-se dele dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha, - vou dormir Boa noite Yu! _

__ Boa Noite aya, - respondeu apesar de estar abismado, e com a mão sobre a face beijada, enquanto corava e um sorriso bobo crescia em seus lábios. " _

Sem perceber Rin sorriu ao ler e imaginar a cena, continuou...

"_Ayla encanta e amansava o espírito de Yuri cada vez mais, era uma garota doce, meiga, forte, e muito sorridente, e ele estava se tornando assim também, já não brigavam mais, estavam sempre conversando, e Yuri a defendia e protegia, a primeira vez que foram atacados, foi assustador para ela. _

_Caminhavam pela floresta, Ayla brincava, corria e recolhia flores de vários tipos diferentes, Yuri a observava com um sorriso sereno na face, admirando-a, era realmente linda, os longos cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos, um corpo lindo, um sorriso brilhante, um olhar vivo, um humor contagiante, ele nunca a vira triste, apenas no dia em que a conheceu a viu chorar, um choro bobo, mas um choro que não a impediu de sorrir a ele, de repente ayla parou estática, olhava fixamente para alguma atrás de Yuri, _

__ Aya, o que foi? – ele então se virou e encarou um Youkai demônio, uma coisa horrorosa, não teve nem mesmo tempo de reagir, ele os atacou, sem pensar duas vezes, Yuri jogou-se sobre Ayla impedindo que o raio a acertasse recebendo um forte golpe, quando abriu os olhos, viu que havia muito medo nos olhos de Ayla, sentiu o coração descompassado da garota sob o seu, ergueu-se e limpou o sangue que escorria de seus lábios, encarou a criatura fixamente, seus olhos mudando de cor, do forte castanhos nasciam os verdes, garras em suas mãos, uma luz forte o envolveu e suas roupas estavam completamente diferentes, seus cabelos mais claros e havia uma faixa branca neles, ágil atacou a criatura, mas não foi o suficiente, e logo foi atacado novamente, mas esquivou-se com facilidade, então nervoso o demônio virou-se para a menina que estava ali, no chão ainda, olhando tudo boquiaberta, foi em direção a ela, mas antes que pudesse toca-la Yuri o destruiu com um único golpe, a criatura desabou derrotada, ele foi ate Ayla, abaixou-se e olhou em seus olhos, _

__ você ta bem Aya? _

_Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, olhava-o surpresa, _

__ o que aconteceu com você Yuri? – ele nunca achou tão estranho alguém o chamar pelo nome, era Yu, sempre Yu, e isso o deixou assustado, sabia do que ela falava, não contara a ela que era um Youkai, mas sabia que deveria te-lo feito. _

__ Aya, eu sou um Youkai, sei que deveria ter te contado isso antes, mas eu... – ele abaixou a cabeça, não daria desculpas esfarrapadas e nem mentirosas a ela, simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, então se manteve calado, ate que sentiu as delicadas mãos de ayla o envolverem, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele o abraçando, aconchegou-se entre suas pernas, _

__ me desculpe Yu, você se machucou para me proteger, - sussurrou, enquanto deixava que uma única lágrima caísse de seus olhos, ao sentir o cheiro das lagrimas dela um aperto enorme tomou conta de seu coração, enxugou-a e sussurrou a ela, retribuindo o abraço, envolvendo-a em seus braços, _

__ não chore Aya, meu coração se aperta quando você ta triste... – aos poucos ele foi retomando sua forma humana, ela afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo, _

__ ta humano de novo né? _

__ humrun... _

__ você pode mudar quando quiser? Quantas vezes quiser?_

__ sim, - ele sorriu com a pergunta dela, - por quê? Fiquei tão feio assim transformado? Muito mais que o normal foi? _

__ seu bobo, ate parece que é feio, só ficou diferente, mas... Eu gostei, muda de novo para eu ver?_

_Ele sorriu e logo estava com os verdes olhos, ela tocou a face dele, analisando com seu delicado indicador cada traço, passou os dedos pelos lábios dele, que fechou os olhos, para apreciar aquela sensação, sentiu então os lábios dela sobre os seus, o corpo dela junto ao seu, envolveu-a em seus braços novamente, retribuindo com todo o sentimento que mantinha por ela aquele beijo, puxou-a para si, fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo, colando os corpos, sua transformação ia e vinha, descontrolada com todo aquele misto de sensações que ele desfrutava, separaram-se, Ayla não o encarou, abaixou a cabeça, e ia se afastando quando ele a segurou pelo braço puxando para si novamente, aconchegou-a em seu peito, e acariciou seus cabelos, _

__ posso te dizer um coisa Aya? _

__ hunrun _

__ Eu amo você! Sei que não devia, mas me apaixonei por você, e não quero me afastar de ti nunca mais, vou te proteger com a minha vida se for necessário, por que o que eu mais quero é te ver feliz... _

_Os olhos dela estavam marejados, _

__ que lindo Yu, obrigada, sabe... não sei o que deu em mim, nunca agi por impulso, e... não foi um impulso, - suspirou e o encarou – eu queria fazer isso a algum tempo já, mas... tinha medo que não gostasse de mim... _

__ como poderia não amar você? É inevitável... _

_Ela deu uma risada diante do comentário dele, _

__ te amo! _

__ também te amo, muito! _

__ vem, eu vou cuidar do seu ferimento, e também, não quero ficar perto dessa coisa, - disse apontando o demônio que jazia ali próximo, exatamente onde caiu quando Yuri o derrotou," _

Rin espreguiçou-se na cama, era realmente um livro ótimo, ouvira a tranca da porta abrir, sua mãe havia chegado, marcou a pagina e desceu, encontrou-a cheia de sacolas, tomou algumas em suas mãos e foram ate a cozinha,

_ e então meu anjo, como foi seu dia?

_ normal,

_ que desanimo... o que fez a tarde toda? Dormiu foi? Ta com uma cara de quem tava deitada...

_ tava deitada sim, mas tava lendo, um livro que peguei na biblioteca da escola, realmente muito bom sabe?

_ que ótimo filha, acho ótimo esse seu habito de ler, alimenta a mente, complementa o conhecimento, facilita o raciocínio e ainda enriquece a linguagem,

_ é, e é uma ótima distração também...

_ qual livro esta lendo?

_ se chama "O oráculo do tempo", um livro de romance e mistério, sobre a aventura de dois jovens, a menina inclusive se chama, Ayla, sabia?

_ uau, quer dizer que to no seu livro? – sorriu brincalhona

_ claro que sim, e namora um Youkai

_ Youkai? É da época das guerras civis? Normalmente livros sobre Youkais são desta época...

_ sim, sobre a menina Ayla, que estava perdida, não encontrava seu vilarejo – ayla virou-se e prestou atenção ao que a filha dizia – então ela conhece Yuri, que a ajuda a encontrar o vilarejo, só que na verdade ele não sabe onde é, ele apenas quer ajuda-la – ayla estava branca, e ia ficando cada vez mais – então Ayla, descobre que ele é um Youkai, mas eu ainda não sei qual o poder dele, olha que lindo ela chamava ele de Yu e ele a chamava de Aya. – o prato que estava na mão de Ayla escorregou e espatifou-se no chão, fazendo um eco de cacos pela casa, estava estática, pálida, e tremula, - mãe, tudo bem? – ayla pareceu despertar aos poucos do transe em que se encontrava,

_ tudo bem, kami sama que bagunça, vou pegar uma vassoura, já volto – saiu apressada, em direção a área de serviço, e deixou ali uma Rin sem entender absolutamente nada.

Quando voltou ayla teve de dar algumas explicações,

_ fala mãe, por que ficou assim?

_ é que... bem, eu já li esse livro, quando tinha mais ou menos tua idade, mas eu estava em uma época ruim da minha vida, problemas sabe? E me trouxe umas lembranças ruins, só isso... me desculpe!

_ tudo bem mãe, desculpe te relembrar fatos chatos, eu não sabia...

_ não tem problema, por que não sobe e vai ler mais um pouco, eu vou fazer o jantar ok?

_ ta bem, não quer ajuda?

_ não não, eu estou bem, obrigada!

_ ta.

Rin foi ate seu quarto, estava presa ao livro, a historia era realmente fascinante...

" __ como assim Yu?_

_Eles discutiam, Ayla pegou Yuri perguntando sobre o vilarejo para um soldado, e agora pedia satisfações, _

__ responde Yu, como assim? _

__ Aya, me desculpe, - ele abaixou a cabeça, ela percebeu que ele estava decepcionado, havia quatro meses que viajavam juntos e ate então, nada de vilarejo, mas ele se esforçava e ela via isso, e agora estava sendo injusta e grosseira, aproximou-se e o abraçou, beijou-lhe docemente a bochecha, - me desculpe Yu, estou sendo injusta com você que tem me ajudado tanto, - ele olhou-a triste, _

__ tenho que te contar uma coisa Aya, eu... – ele hesitou por um momento e pensou porem continuou – eu não sei onde fica o seu vilarejo, nunca soube, eu não sei o que me levou a agir de tal forma ate agora te enganando desta forma, eu não entendo o que me levou a agir assim, e depois que te conheci, eu só queria poder ficar perto de você... _

_Ele esperou que ela gritasse com ele, o xingasse, batesse, fosse embora, qualquer coisa, menos o que ela fez, Ayla o envolveu em seus braços e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, _

__ seu bobo – disse assim que se separaram, - se tivesse me dito antes estaria te ajudando a encontrar, eu apenas te sigo por que achei realmente que soubesse... Por isso fiquei tão confusa quando te ouvir questionar aquele senhor... _

__ então você não esta brava comigo? _

__ como eu poderia estar? Você ta me ajudando, me protege, faz tudo por mim, é o único que esta ao meu lado, sabe Yu eu... eu não sei como posso agradecer a você por tudo que faz por mim, não tem como... _

_Ele sorriu e aproximou-se dela, _

__ tem sim – disse com um sorriso maroto, e logo tomou os lábios dela nos seus, o beijo era calmo mas logo se aprofundou, trazia todo aquele sentimento que eles possuíam dentro de si, todo o desejo, amor, paixão, Ayla perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na fofa grama, já anoitecia, o céu tomava o tom escuro aos poucos, que encobriam uma vermelhidão imensa, os beijos se intensificavam cada vez mais, necessitavam estar o mais próximo um do outro, era um sentimento lindo que crescera de uma estranha e repentina amizade, junto de uma confiança inabalável, os lábios de Yuri se separaram dos de Ayla, mas foi apenas para faze-los escorregar por seu pescoço, indo ate o colo da garota e subindo novamente em encontro aos lábios desta, beijou-lhe todo o ombro, ia retirando a roupa que lhe atrapalhava, desceu a manga para deixar os ombros livres, distribuía beijos neles carinhosamente, ia aos lábios dela e lhe roubava um profundo beijo, depois o abandonava novamente e descia por toda extensão do pescoço da menina, se encararam por alguns segundos, Ayla sorriu docemente e roubou-lhe novamente os lábios, rolou, fez com que invertessem as posições assim ficando por cima, desceu também os seus lábios por toda a extensão do pescoço dele, bagunçando e abrindo seu quimono, voltou aos lábios dele, o encarou um instante e sussurrou marota_

__ assim que devo agradecer? – fora uma provocação para que ele novamente a tomasse em seus braços e assumisse o controle da situação, ela adorava quando ele fazia isso, mas soou diferente aos ouvidos dele, completamente diferente... _

_Ele ergueu-se a afastando, sentou na grama e ajeitou o quimono, abaixou a cabeça, _

__ não quis dizer isso Aya, não to te forçando a nada, só... Começou a acontecer e... E eu... Desculpe-me..._

__ como assim Yu? Eu só brinquei, deixa de ser bobo, eu amo você, e... – ela enrubesceu - e eu quero ser sua hoje Yu, eu quero... _

__ tem certeza Aya?_

__ absoluta yu... – foi ate ele e aconchegou-se em seus braços, - Domo Ashiteru! _

__ Ashiteru mo! _

_Ele então virou-a para si encarando os belos orbes castanhos da morena, beijou-a, dessa vez um beijo diferente, de amor, profundo, doce, se separaram somente em busca de ar, e logo os beijos já estavam calientes de novo... _

_Deitou-a na grama fofa, retirou a parte de cima de seu kimono, ficando apenas com uma peça fina e branca que estava por baixo, seus beijos desciam pelo delicado colo da jovem, ele foi ousado e delicadamente começou a retirar as peças de cima do kimono que ela trajava, de um vermelho forte, com detalhes de flores rosas, ele soltou a fita vermelha que prendia o cabelo dela, fazendo-o cair solto pelas costas da menina, ela agora estava com o quimono aberto ate a cintura, e apenas uma fina peça num tom de rosa bebe muito claro á quase transparente escondia seu colo e barriga, ele desceu beijando cada pedacinho do corpo dela, aproveitando o cheiro doce que ela exalava, deixou que suas mãos escorregassem pela lateral do corpo dela, fazendo assim com que se arrepiasse por inteira, levou-as então de encontro aos seios dela, mesmo por cima de uma proteção que os envolvia, beijou-os demoradamente, ela sorriu de olhos fechados ao senti-lo fazer, logo percebeu que ele retirava a ultima peça, liberando assim os seus seios fartos, novamente ela inverteu a posição antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porem deu-lhe uma visão privilegiada de seu colo, retirou a parte branca que encobria todo aquele corpo maravilhoso, deslizou suas unhas pelo peito dele fazendo com que ele liberasse um gemido fraco, beijou todo o seu corpo, ele levantou-se, prendeu-a entre suas pernas, sentados juntos, se beijavam, corpo a corpo, retirou o restante do quimono, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha, seus beijos continuavam por todo o corpo da garota, estavam agora em seus seios, ela sentia um misto de emoções enorme, indescritíveis, jamais alguém seria capaz de faze-la se sentir da mesma maneira, somente ele, somente o seu Yu. _

_Ele novamente a deitou, ela estava por cima agora e desfrutava de todo o corpo dele, não segurava suas emoções e sentimentos, os liberava em profundos gemidos, logo estavam unidos, por todo o sempre, ali, juntos, eram um, uma alma, um corpo, um calor, ele foi delicado, ela nem sequer sentiu a dor, apenas um prazer incontrolável, contorcia-se em misto de prazer e delírio, então alcançaram o ápice de seu amor, chegaram juntos ao clímax, Yu deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do dela, ainda suados, ela aconchegou-se nele que os envolveu com seu quimono, os olhos fechados, porem não adormecidos, _

__ Te amo muito Yu... Obrigada... – Ayla sussurrou_

__ Também te amo muito minha menina, muito... e hoje, me fez homem, o mais feliz do mundo... _

_Ela sorriu, _

__ me tornei mulher nos teus braços, e você se tornou homem nos meus... – sorriu novamente, - quero que seja assim para sempre, promete que nunca vai me deixar? _

__ prometo! Nunca vou deixar você sair de perto de mim... _

_E assim, dormiram felizes, tranqüilos, com juras de amor eterno... Uma pena é que, tudo que é eterno sempre acaba..." _

Rin fechou o livro na pagina marcada, tinha os olhos marejados, era uma linda historia de amor, ela sempre lia mistérios, e pela aparencia do livro, por seu nome imaginou que o fosse, mas enganou-se feio, era um romance lindo da época civil, e sesshoumaru um dia havia lido aquelas mesmas palavras que ela acabara de ler, fechou os olhos, estava se tornando uma pessoa muito sensível, não podia ser assim, sempre se esforçou para ocultar seus sentimentos dos outros, deveria continuar fazendo-o agora, precisava continuar sendo forte... E ela o seria!

Desceu, o jantar já estava pronto,

_ já ia te chamar, que bom que desceu.

Elas sentaram-se a mesa e jantaram, Ayla não disse sequer uma palavra, terminou logo, assim como Rin,

_ quer ajuda para retirar a mesa?

_ não, tudo bem,

_ você parece cansada mãe, deixa que eu arrumo tudo, sobe e toma um banho para relaxar,

_ tudo bem, Obrigada!

Rin sorriu, e começou a organizar as coisas, depois foi lavar a louça, era segunda feira, sabia que deveria ficar em casa, mas estava se sentindo sufocada, decidiu ir andar um pouco,

_ mãe? – Ayla estava deitada na sala vendo um programa qualquer na televisão,

_ sim filha

_ vou dar uma volta tudo bem?

_ vai demorar?

_ não, só vou andar um pouco no parque aqui ao lado, só para tomar um ar, afinal fiquei o dia todo no quarto, posso?

_ claro, só não demore ok?

_ tudo bem...

Rin não se deu nem ao menos o trabalho de trocar de roupa, vestia um short e uma regata branca, o cabelo solto, um chinelo branco nos pés, abriu a porta e sentiu a brisa fresca acariciar-lhe a face, o verão ia embora e o outono chegava o tempo já começava a esfriar, fechou a porta e caminhou pela entrada da casa em direção ao portão, instintivamente olhou para a casa ao lado, estava solitária, a não ser, pelos seguranças noturnos, atravessou a rua calma, foi ate um velho balanço que havia ali, sentou-se e deixou que o vento a balançasse levemente, a cena que vira mais cedo, se misturava com a que ela havia acabado de ler, imaginou se sesshoumaru e kagura já teriam... não, o que estava pensando? Por que isso parecia incomodá-la tanto? O fato de ele não estar com ela e sim com outra? Por que era obvio que ela estava louca por ele? Completamente apaixonada...

_ sou mesmo uma tola... – sussurrou para si mesma, - e você um idiota - completou ainda para si mesma, fechou os olhos, viu a face serena de seu pai sorrindo a ela, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Como ela sentia falta dele... Levantou-se e caminhou próximo ao lago, distraída, pensativa, confusa, deitou-se na grama, olhou a lua alta no céu, já era tarde, as estrelas brilhavam forte esta noite, ficou ali ainda por alguns instantes, ate que finalmente se levantou e voltou para casa, entrou e foi direto ao seu quarto, não viu ou sequer percebeu que em cima de uma velha arvore que amarrava um velho balanço se encontrava um Youkai que a acompanhou com os dourados olhos todos os instantes, e que se segurou para não descer dali e toma-la para si no mesmo instante em que a viu, sesshoumaru desceu da arvore e foi em direção a casa de Rin, parou no portão e olhou fixamente para a janela do quarto da garota, abaixou os olhos e entrou em sua própria casa, e sem saberem adormeceram no mesmo instante...

Aí esta minhas lindas! Espero que estejam apreciando,

Obrigada pelas reviews, de coração!

Adoro vocês!

=)

**Bellainucullen – **Olá querida! Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que esta apreciando! Espero que goste deste novo capitulo! Tadinha da rin né? O sesshy é tão malvadinho com ela, hehehe, mas ele logo melhora! Beijocas querida! Feliz Páscoa! =)

**Daaf **– huhuh, Olá querida! Tadinho, ele agiu feito tolo mas não é para tanto, seria um pecado estragar aquele rostinho perfeito! Hehehe *_* nhoo, eu também amo evanescence e essa musica! \o/ beijocas mil querida, espero que aprecie o novo capitulo! Feliz Páscoa! =)

** Hana Unmei – **huhuh, cara me diverti lendo sua review! Hahaha, eu também amoooo muito evanescence e Missing é linda! *_* nhay tadinho deleee, sesshy é tão lindo não pode nem pensar em machucar qualquer uma de suas partes aproveitáveis, ou seja, todas elas! Ninguém encosta no sesshy ein?! . hehahaha, Obrigada querida, espero que curta o novo capitulo, beijocaas! Feliz Páscoa! =)

**Hatara-L – **hahaha, Obrigada querida! E alem do mais sugestões são sempre muito bem vindas, e eu achei muitoo legal a tua idéia, uma pena que a historia já esta quase toda pronta, e eu já a postei em outro lugar, mas ficou muito legal também sem toda essa paixão, você verá! Daí me diz o que achou! Espero que goste! Beijocas! Feliz Páscoa! =)

**Rukia Hime – respondendo aos dois coments - **pois é querida, o Sesshy vai direto ao ponto e pronto! Bem, todas nos esperamos que ele realmente nutra um sentimento por ela, e iremos descobrir mais para frente, pois é o sesshy é cruel, mas bem Rin ano é uma tolinha que fica correndo atrás de homes! Há, veremos o que ela vai fazer, a cena do jardim ficou mesmo legal né? Eu também amei escreve-la! Logo logo as coisas melhoram para a nossa querida Rin, mas ela ainda terá de passar por uns bons bucados, para depois sair por cima! Hehehe, espero que esteja apreciando! Beijocas! Feliz Páscoa! =)

**Jessicalpc – **Hey querida! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, é realmente muito importante para mim saber a opniao de meus leitores a respeito do enredo da fic, evanescence é mesmo uma banda maravilhosa eu amo, e missing uma musica linda! Uma fic só da musica? Uma songfic short? Que massa! Imagino que deve ter ficado ótima! Obrigada pela review! Beijocaass! Feliz Páscoa! =)

Beijocas a todas! Feliz Páscoa para todo mundo!

Ja ne!

=)


	9. Um Oráculo e Um Enigmatico Dom

Olá Gurias!

Sei que demorei para postar este novo capitulo, mas espero que apreciem e que valha a pena a espera!

Beijocas,

Boa Leitura!

**Capitulo 8**

• Um oráculo e um enigmático Dom •

Rin acordou atrasada na manha da terça, se arrumava apressada, nem sequer comeu algo antes de sair desesperada pelas ruas em direção ao colégio, subia as escadas com pressa quando trombou em alguém, se desequilibrou e quase caiu da escada, mas esse mesmo alguém a segurou, porem os cadernos caíram de suas mãos espalhando-se pelo chão, e novamente ela encontrou os olhos âmbares que ela pensava tanto,

_ me desculpe Sesshoumaru, estava com pressa, não te vi,- ela ajeitou-se afastando-se dele, abaixou e começou a recolher seus materiais, ele pôs a ajuda-la, então pegou o velho livro que ela lia,

_ esta lendo o "Oráculo do tempo"?

_ sim, a Sr. Kira me emprestou – respondeu simplesmente.

_ ela não costuma deixar ninguém retirar os livros da biblioteca,

_ mas ela me autorizou, assim como faz com você – disse um tanto ríspida, aquela situação já a estava irritando – se não se importa pode me devolver? Estou atrasada...

Ele a entregou o livro,

_ com licença – então ela se retirou sem dizer mais nada, mas sesshoumaru não a deixou seguir, foi atrás dela, e já no vão seguinte da escada, a parou,

_ Rin! – ela virou-se e o viu vindo em sua direção

_ o que quer?

_ por que esta agindo desta forma? Você não é assim...

_ desde quando você me conhece tão bem, para me definir ou não Sesshoumaru? Estou atrasada, como já disse, com licença... – ela virou-se para seguir mas ele a puxou pelo braço colando o corpo dela ao dele, aproximou-se ainda mais, e quando seus lábios iam tocar os dela, ela se afastou, soltou-se dele e sem dizer mais nada, seguiu para sua sala, ele ficou ali parado na escada, estático, incrédulo, ela havia fugido dele, o evitado... E ele sabia o motivo, e dava completa razão a ela... Deveria fazer o mesmo, evita-la, era a melhor maneira de resolver as coisas. Rin estava tentando ser forte...

Rin seguiu atordoada pelos corredores, não acreditou que houvesse conseguido evita-lo, foi tão difícil resistir a ele, mas ela o fez, parte dela se arrependia, lembrando de como era bom beija-lo, e a outra a dava razão, entrou na sala se desculpando pelo horário, sentou-se atrás de sango, abriu o livro, mas não enxergava nenhuma daquelas letras ou gravuras, e não escutava nada que o professor de geografia falava...

Logo o sinal para o intervalo soou, e as meninas vieram conversar com Rin que se manteve todos os horários em silencio,

_ o que houve rin? – questionou kagome

_ nada, só acordei atrasada,

_ não me refiro ao seu atraso, quero dizer sobre este semblante serio e esta cara de decepção...

_ o que aconteceu Rin, pode confiar na gente, sabe disso... – completou sango,

_ eu sei meninas, é que eu...

_ sesshoumaru não é? – verificou kagome

Rin suspirou,

_ já tenho minha resposta... – disse olhando a expressão no rosto da amiga - O que houve dessa vez? Esbarraram-se de novo?

_ literalmente...

_ e?

_ e que eu o ignorei e fugi quando ele ia me beijar...

As meninas se olharam surpresas,

_ rin, você tem que tomar uma decisão a respeito disso, precisa definir o que você sente...

_ eu gosto dele – confessou enfim,

_ então por que ao invés de fugir dele, você não conversa e esclarece as coisas hun?

_ não sei se é o melhor a fazer...

_ e o que pretende então? Ficar assim é que não da né? – rin suspira derrotada, - vem, vamos descer pro pátio, depois a gente termina essa conversa...

_ ta

As três amigas descem, mas não seguem para a cantina. Desta vez sentam-se embaixo de uma arvore no pátio dos fundos da escola, próximo onde alguns garotos do primeiro ano jogavam bola, sango e kagome olhavam uma revista de moda, e conversavam animadas, rin estava concentrada em seu livro...

" _Um ano se passou, enfim lá estava o vilarejo de Ayla, eles o haviam encontrado, a menina assim que avistou sua mãe correu louca para os braços dela, a mãe emocionada abraçava a filha e chorava compulsivamente gritando o marido... _

__ nossa menina voltou, kami sama, obrigada, eu pedi tanto... _

__ ta tudo bem mãe, eu to bem, - ela sorriu, - tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar, - ela fez um sinal para que Yuri se aproximasse, - este é o Yuri mãe, ele cuidou de mim, me protegeu e me trouxe de volta, já faz um ano que a gente ta junto procurando a vila, _

_A mulher se ergueu e abraçou forte e agradecida ao rapaz. _

__ obrigada por cuidar da minha menina, não sei como posso agradecê-lo... _

_Logo o pai chegou e abraçou a menina contente, ficou a par da situação e cumprimentou o jovem rapaz Youkai, Ayla contou tudo aos pais, e disse também que estava apaixonada por Yuri e que era correspondida, queriam se casar, e logo ambos concordaram, foi uma festa linda, inesquecível para ambos, viviam juntos no vilarejo, tinham sua própria casa, e para completar a felicidade, Ayla estava grávida... Ela caminhava pela floresta, recolhia algumas folhas e frutas, quando encontrou uma criança, possuía longos cabelos azuis, os olhos verdes profundos, usava um vestido branco em detalhes de azul marinho, como a fita que usava no cabelo, a franja lhe caia nos olhos, seu andar era perdido e seu olhar desolado, ela aproximou-se: _

__ olá pequena? Ta tudo bem? _

_A menina virou para ela; os olhos então foram tornando-se vermelhos como os sangues, em devaneios._

__ onde o tempo se esconde é onde o perigo mora, o dom se revelará na noite fatal, onde o choro de um único será o chamado de um todo. Cuidado a criança é o mal... – e apontou a barriga de Ayla, _

_Ela virou-se, continuou a seguir sua trilha, Ayla estava paralisada, tremula algo naquelas palavras a deixara completamente assombrada, ouviu Yuri a gritar, mas no conseguiu sequer se mover para olhá-lo, _

__ Aya amor, eu... – olhou a face pálida e tremula da esposa – o que houve Aya? - Segurou-a e ela desabou em seus braços, - Aya?_

__ Yu... O que ela disse? Yu... _

__ ela quem? – questionou ele, olhando em todas as direções, mas não vendo ninguém, _

__ a menina, a menina dos olhos vermelhos... _

_Ela parecia apavorada, Yuri pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para casa, fez um chá e ela adormeceu, ele não saiu do teu lado, velando teu sono preocupado... Ate que ela despertasse. " _

O sinal para o fim do intervalo soou, mas Rin nem sequer o escutou, estava vidrada na leitura, as amigas a despertaram,

_ rin!

_ han? – a menina finalmente ergueu os olhos das amareladas paginas e encarou os olhos tão azuis de kagome – o que foi?

_ o intervalo terminou sua surda, - disse brincalhona, - esse livro deve ser mesmo muito bom, porque você fica surda, cega, muda e ainda por cima nem pisca quando ta lendo ele, - disse rindo,

_ nhá, sua boba, - brincou rin, elas se levantaram e caminhavam ate a cantina, para beber uma água antes de irem para a sala, mas no meio do caminho toparam com sesshoumaru, e ele estava sozinho, parou de frente a rin, porem ela continuou seguindo, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás...

A aula havia enfim terminado, as garotas caminhavam para casa,

_ sabe rin – começou kagome- não acho que deveria tratar o sesshoumaru daquele jeito

_ de que jeito?

_ você sabe, fria assim, você não é assim com ninguém...

_ com ele eu sou, ele é frio com todos, e eu sou com ele, só isso...

_ você é uma teimosa e cabeça dura sabia?

_ olha quem fala – retrucou Sango – já viu como você esta tratando o Inuyasha?

_ mas ele merece, é diferente.

_ ah é? E o que ele fez?

_ ele... Ele...

_ ele não foi aquele que você queria que ele fosse – respondeu Rin por ela – justamente o ponto!

_ pois então, ele não é obrigado a gostar de você kah, assim como o sesshoumaru não é obrigado a corresponder a Rin, e esse é o jeito que ela tem de tentar mantê-lo distante, e esse é o seu, então ponto.

_ ah Sango, ate parece que pode falar,

_ eu sei que agi errado com o Miroku, mas era a minha defesa, assim como a de vocês ora bolas, então não reclame, cada uma de nos tem uma maneira de se defender, e as usamos, não vamos criticar isso ok?

_ eu acho que a sango ta certa – concordou Rin,

_ ta, me desculpem – pediu kagome,

_ tudo bem...

Elas continuaram caminhando, no ponto da praça se separaram seguindo cada uma sua rua, kagome e sango para um lado e rin para outro, ela chegou em casa exausta, jogou a mochila e os livros em cima da cama e tomou uma boa ducha, e como sempre estava sozinha em casa, agora isso se tornara normal, a solidão... Rin abriu o livro e continuou a leitura...

" _As palavras da menina ainda perseguiam Ayla, mesmo havendo se passado dois meses, ela agora estava com uma enorme barriga, oito meses, bem as coisas já estavam sendo preparadas, e Yuri estava muito ansioso, ele dizia que ia ser um menino forte, mas Ayla retrucava dizendo que era uma menina, bem... o tempo corria sempre na mesma velocidade naquele tempo, era fim de tarde, o crepúsculo, e o céu estava por inteiro recoberto de um laranja avermelhado lindo, Ayla o apreciava, quando viu que Yua sentava-se ao seu lado, ela era como uma irmã para Ayla, uma amiga especial desde a infância, _

__ o céu não esta lindo Yua? _

__ esta sim, - mas ela estava distante dali – Aya?_

__ sim? _

__ sabe... han... Há dois meses atrás, quando você falou da menina dos olhos vermelhos? _

_Ayla se sobressaltou um momento, depois respirou e concordou, _

__ bem, eu pesquisei a respeito... eu estava preocupada sabe... E bem... _

__ você descobriu? _

__ hunrun... bem, ela é o oráculo, a sábia e rainha das profecias... _

__ profecias? _

__ sim, ela vê o que vai acontecer, e profecia com o futuro, e ela nunca errou ate agora Aya, o que quer que ela tenha lhe dito, é melhor tomar cuidado, ok? _

_Em um sobressalto ela levantou e caminhou depressa ate a vila, lembrou-se do olhar da garota para sua filha, para sua barriga e chamou pelo marido, _

__ Yu... Yu! _

__ Aya o que aconteceu? Você esta bem? – ela tinha a preocupação evidente na voz_

__ não, eu não estou bem, eu preciso ir ate o oráculo _

__ o oráculo? Mas para que aya? O que aconteceu? _

__ você sabe do oráculo Yu? _

__ claro, claro, ela faz parte do nosso povo, esta sempre próximo ao meu antigo vilarejo... _

__ precisamos ir ate lá... agora! _

_Com certa relutância Yuri cedeu, bem, e lá foram eles, Ayla grávida, com uma enorme barriga, seguindo pela floresta... levou duas semanas, ate que chegassem ao local, era fim de tarde, e então transpuseram a barreira... logo os pais de Yuri sentiram os invasores e ficaram aliviados por reencontrarem o filho... depois de todas as explicações, e uma comemoração pela gravidez de Ayla todos foram se deitar, e o dia seguinte prometeria..." _

Rin espreguiçou-se, estava cansada da solidão da casa, daquela melancolia, marcou a pagina no livro e desceu com ele ate o parque, recostou-se em uma grande arvore, desfrutando de sua sombra, e voltou a ler:

" _Segundo os pais de Yuri, oráculo havia saído, pois tivera um mal pressentimento, e disse que desta vez era bem provável que demorasse, eles resolveram esperar, e assim ficaram por uma semana, mas ela não apareceu, enfim, Ayla desistiu, resolveram ir embora, ao amanhecer cruzaram a barreira e trilharam o mesmo caminho de volta, mas no terceiro dia, Ayla começou a sentir muitas dores, iam parando cada vez mais, escurecia o quarto dia, e então tudo aconteceu... _

_Um enorme exercito, um clã de Youkais, estavam atrás de Yuri, da barreira do oráculo, a luta foi terrível, eles fugiam, havia milhares deles os perseguindo, então a visão, _

_Os longos cabelos azuis soltos e esvoaçantes, os olhos completamente vermelhos, não trajava nenhuma espécie de roupa, mas diversos fios de panos de seda branco a cobriam, abrindo-se invisíveis ao final, uma enorme luz a tomou, _

__ sabe o que fazer Yuri – ela sibilou _

__ Yu? – gritou Ayla, ele se aproximou tomando-a em seus braços, _

__ eu te amo... nunca se esqueça disso ok? _

__ eu sei Yu... eu também te amo muito, alem da vida... _

__ sei que vai me compreender, cuide de nossa criança ta? _

__ Yu.. eu não to entendendo... Yu... _

_Ela estava sendo arrastada pelo oráculo e foi levada dali para um lugar muito distante, alem do tempo e do espaço... _

__ eu te amo... – ele murmurou, antes que seus inimigos aparecessem e o aniquilassem... " _

Rin virou a pagina, mas a encontrou em branco, e todas as seguintes assim... e então terminava tristemente o épico de amor... confusa, fechou o livro e deitou-se na grama, fechando também os olhos, ela estava confusa... sobre Sesshoumaru principalmente, deixou que seus pensamentos fluíssem, precisava achar uma solução... ficou deitada ali com seus pensamentos ate que alcançasse o crepúsculo, o sol já se punha, então ela ergueu-se e caminhou de volta para casa, resolveu preparar o jantar... e depois foi arrumar suas coisas para a viagem da escola que seria no dia seguinte...

______________________________________________________________________

Bom minhas queridas, aí esta, espero que tenham gostado deste novo capitulo, logo as coisas começam a esquentar para a Rin e o Sesshy, e muitas descobertas serão feitas.

Bom, é isso! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são extremamente importantes para mim!

Beijocas,

=*

**Sayurichaan – **nhay, Obrigada querida! Fico muito feliz em saber que estas gostando! Obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha apreciado também este novo capitulo, continue acompanhando sim?! Beijocas...

**Pequena Rin – **Olá querida! Hmmm... primeiro capitulo é sempre muito complicado, eu diria que o inicio é ate mesmo mais complicado que o final! Mas que bom que você continuou lendo e apreciou a continuação, eu tenho planos muito extravagantes e emocionantes para o enredo desta fic, uma mistura de romance com mistério, espero que goste ainda mais! Obrigada pela review, espero que aprecie este novo capitulo! Beijocas...

**Daaf – **huhuhuhu, pois é, Ayla teve uma atitude muito suspeita né não? O que será que ela ta escondendo, acho que você vai se surpreender muito! Hahaha, fico estonteante em saber que a fic esta agradando, Obrigada pela review querida! Sim, o sesshy da sorte de ser tão gostoso, senão já estaria morto por agir feito um canalha muitas vezes! Hehehe, bom, espero que goste do novo capitulo! Beijocaas...

Obrigada a todos pelas Reviews! Elas são realmente muito importantes para mim!

Beijocas,

Ja ne!


	10. Universidade de Quioto Excursão

Hey Mihna-chan!

Bom, aqui esta a excursão que foi comentada em um capitulo anterior, e quanto ao mistério introduzido no capitulo anterior, sinto informar que as respostas não estão nessa continuação, ela esta ainda mais para frente... uahsuahs, para deixa-las bem curiosas,

Espero que apreciem e se divirtam com este novo capitulo!

Beijocas,

Boa Leitura!

**Capitulo 9**

• Universidade de Quioto – Excursão •

Naquela manha Rin levantou-se cedo, o tempo estava fresco, ela colocou uma saia um pouco curta, verde, na metade das coxas, uma blusa branca de mangas três quartos soltas que caia no ombro, deixando o esquerdo a mostra, uma bota camurça bege de cano médio e baixa, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo alto deixando alguns fios soltos, passou um lápis preto nos olhos e um gloss nos lábios, pegou sua bolsa com roupas e suas coisas e desceu, sua mãe estava acordada, mas ainda de hobby, com uma caneca de café na mão enquanto lia o jornal do dia.

_ Bom dia mãe! – ela tinha um sorriso agradável no rosto, largou a bolsa ao pé da escada e foi ate a cozinha pegando um copo de suco de abacaxi com hortelã na geladeira, sentou-se ao lado da mãe espiando o jornal,

_Bom dia querida!

_ alguma interessante ai hoje? – disse referindo-se ao jornal,

_ nada de mais, e então? A viagem é hoje né?

_ é, vamos sair às oito horas, devemos chegar lá às sete da noite, pois vamos fazer algumas paradas no caminho...

_ claro, já esta com tudo pronto?

_ hunrun.. Não se preocupe... Vamos ficar só o fim de semana... Na segunda de manhã eu estou de volta, ok?

_ tudo bem,

_ eu já vou indo mãe – ela beijou-lhe carinhosamente a face, - tenha um bom dia!

_ obrigada meu anjo... boa viagem! Se cuida ta?

_ pode deixar, - ela pegou suas coisas e seguiu o caminho da escola, ela virava a primeira esquina quando avistou Sesshoumaru logo a sua frente, diminui o passo e seus ruídos para evitar que ele a percebesse, mas isso era impossível, ele sentiu o doce aroma da garota e parou, virou-se e a encarou,

_ Bom dia Rin – sua voz era sutil e doce, e ele tinha um sorriso tímido e escondido nos lábios, aproximou-se da garota e pegou a bolsa que ela carregava e a segurou junto da sua em uma só mão, - ansiosa pela viagem?

_ Bom dia Sesshoumaru, só um pouco – ela manteve-se educada, como ele não tentara nada de ousado e fora apenas gentil, ela não tinha motivos para ser grosseira com ele,

_ e então qual o seu lugar no ônibus?

_ hun, deixe eu ver... – ela pegou um pequeno papel que estava no bolso da sua saia – assento 6C, e o seu?

_ 8C – ele não pareceu muito animado com isso, caminharam em silencio por alguns minutos, ate que Rin percebeu que ele a olhava, encarou-o – a propósito, - ele começou – você esta linda! – ela enrubesceu completamente e abaixou seus olhos, mas pode perceber que um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto dele, era incrível como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo quando sorria, não demoraram a chegar a escola, os alunos já esperavam e o ônibus já estava estacionado na porta, alguns alunos que não iam passavam reto e olhavam emburrados seguindo para o interior da escola, logo Rin avistou as meninas,

_ Kagome! Sango! – chamou por elas que vieram ate onde Rin e sesshoumaru estavam,

_ Rin! Você esta linda! – elogiou Kagome, a garota sorriu

_ Obrigada, você também caprichou, - e não era mentira, Kagome trajava uma calça jeans preta justa e uma blusa lilás clarinho toda solta e com uma linda borboleta na frente em prata, uma sandália de um salto quase nulo de tão baixinho prata, lápis nos olhos e um gloss,

_ esta mesmo divina Rin-chan! – abraçou-a sango,

_ você esta maravilhosa Sango! – ela vestia uma saia de um jeans que desbotava em algumas partes, com tribais em preto na lateral esquerda e detalhes de lantejoulas pretas nos bolsos de trás, uma sandália de amarra preta, uma blusa soltinha alaranjada que tinha uma fita num tom mais escuro daquela mesma cor que amarrava embaixo do busto, os cabelos soltos como Kagome, um lápis preto bem discreto nos olhos e um gloss transparente,

_ bom Rin, vou deixa-la na companhia de suas amigas, deixe que coloco sua bolsa no ônibus – ela o agradeceu e ele seguiu para etiquetar e nomear as bolsas e guarda-las no ônibus, as meninas a olharam intrigadas,

_ o que foi isso? – questionou kagome

_ ele só esta sendo gentil, então não vi motivo para ser grosseira com ele esta manhã, me acompanhou todo o caminho e ainda carregou minhas coisas – Rin sorriu sem nem perceber que o fazia,

_ sendo gentil é? – provocou Sango sorrindo,

_ é. – encerrou o assunto e tentou desvia-lo, - então já descobriram quem sentaram com vocês?

_ ainda não, - reclamou kagome – bem que podia ser uma de vocês ou o Inuyasha né? – ela riu, as garotas a acompanharam e concordaram,

_ qual seu numero káh?

_ hum... – ela pegou o papel e verificou – 8D

_ 8D? – Rin falou um pouco mais alto

_ sim, por quê?

_ sesshoumaru vai se sentar com você, - suspirou derrotada – ele é o 8C.

_ então trocamos uai, - ela disse sorrindo e passando seu papel,

_ por mais que eu queira, eu não posso, - mais uma vez suspirou

_ por que não? – questionou sango

_ ele sabe meu numero, me perguntou, por isso eu sei o dele também, vai saber que eu troquei, e eu não quero isso...

_ tem certeza? – perguntou kagome

_ hunrun

_ então ta, você que sabe...

Neste momento Miroku que acabava de chegar veio ate elas,

_ Bom dia meninas, - e passou o braço pelo ombro de Sango, _ bom dia Sangozinha! – deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, deixando-a vermelha,

_ Mi...Miroku?? o que você ta fazendo?

_ só ficando do seu lado sangozinha – ele sorriu, e como não tentou nada a mais, pelo menos por enquanto, sango não falou mais nada, - e então qual o numero de vocês? Eu podia ficar ao lado da sangozinha, ia ser muita sorte, - ele tinha os olhos pervertidos brilhantes,

_ Kagome é o 8C, eu sou o 6C e a Sango é o 5B ... – respondeu Rin

_ ah, então Rin vai se sentar comigo? Vai ser ótimo, e Sangozinha vai se sentar com aquele safado do kouga??? – ele gritou a ultima frase, - não posso permitir isso!

_ se quiser eu troco com a Sango, e vocês podem sentar juntos, eu não me importo Miroku... – Rin disse, Sango a fuzilou com os olhos,

_ serio Rin? – os olhos de Miroku brilhavam de esperança,

_ Claro! Não tem problema nenhum, me da seu papel aí Sango... – ela ainda a fuzilava com os olhos quando passou o papel, mas no fundo ela gostou muito...

Logo o professor as chamou para que ocupassem seus lugares, para enfim partirem... ele começou a chamar, então Miroku parou ao lado de Rin e disse,

_ Rin, os meninos tinham trocado os papeis quando eu olhei, você vai sentar com o Inuyasha, - ela concordou, kagome a olhou, ela suspirou, e passou o papel para a amiga, bem na hora em que chamaram, e ela seguiu sorridente para sentar-se com Inuyasha, e ela foi sentar-se com sesshoumaru, entrou no ônibus e ele já estava lá, sentou ao seu lado, e ele a olhou um pouco confuso,

_ troquei com kagome, - respondeu antes que ele perguntasse, - ela...

_ gosta de Inuyasha - ele completou,

_ sim – concordou, ela não disse mais nada, e nem ele, as patricinhas estavam bem irritadas, Kikyou sentou-se com Naraku, Kagura com Kouga e Kaguya com Ayame, e todas as garotas solteiras comentavam tristonhas o fato de não estarem sentadas com Miroku, enquanto kikyou e as outras xingavam os quatro ventos por seus pares estarem acompanhados, a viagem começou, o ônibus tomou a estrada e seguiram viagem.

A poltrona deles era uma das ultimas, a penúltima para ser mais exata com apenas dois garotos atrás que escutavam seus respectivos Mp3 em um volume alto, a frente estavam duas garotas que conversavam animadas e olhavam uma revista, o ônibus estava mergulhado em uma bagunça de sons e conversas, quando sesshoumaru iniciou uma conversa calma e baixa, foi muito prazerosa, falaram de livros, musica, filmes, comida, tudo, exceto, eles. Eram quase meio dia quando o ônibus fez a sua primeira parada para o almoço, desceram em um restaurante de muito boa aparência, sentaram-se juntos, Rin, sesshoumaru, kagome, inuyasha, sango e miroku, na mesma mesa, a conversa foi animada, mas sesshoumaru permaneceu em silencio durante todo o tempo, após 40 minutos para o almoço e um descanso continuaram a viagem, desta vez Rin iniciou a conversa, porem em um rumo diferente,

_ estava calado no almoço, esta tudo bem? – ele a olhou serio, porem a face estava serena,

_ não acho muito interessante os assuntos de meu irmão, - respondeu simplesmente,

_ precisa aprender a conviver com Inuyasha, sabia? – brincou, mas ele não respondeu, voltou seus olhos para a paisagem do lado de fora,

_ Rin, - ele começou de repente, fazendo-a encara-lo – posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa um pouco pretensiosa?

_ bem, - ela o olhou desconfiada, mas seu olhar era distante e eu diria ate confuso, acabou cedendo – diga.

_ por que me evitou aquele dia na escada? E depois me tratou de forma tão grosseira? Eu lhe fiz algo? – ele parecia sincero e curioso a respeito, mas ela não poderia dizer a ele, que o evitara por que o vira beijando a namorada na tarde anterior,- mesmo que ele soubesse, e sabia - não sabia o que lhe responder, então permaneceu em silencio, mas não esperava o que ele disse a seguir, - foi por causa do que viu no parque? – instantânea e involuntariamente ela o olhou, engoliu em seco e tentou respirar normalmente, mas não foi capaz, e ele continuou a atingi-la, - por que isso teve importância para você? Por que eu a magoei com isso? – mas esta ultima pergunta a tirou o serio, ela queria gritar com ele, bater e se descabelar, mas não podia fazer isso ali, então controlou suas emoções o maximo que pode, segurando as lagrimas que tentavam vir a tona,

_ por que você me magoou? – sua voz era irônica e falha, por mais que não a quisesse assim, - já te passou pela cabeça tudo o que tem me causado? Quando chega do nada e me beija? Pura e simplesmente? Depois sai, e não volta, e quando eu o vejo novamente esta nos braços de kagura... Por que isso de qualquer forma teria alguma importância? – após questioná-lo, sem esperar uma resposta qualquer, uma desculpa esfarrapada, levantou-se e fez algo que pensou não ser capaz, foi ate onde Kagura estava sentada, ela a olhou com cara de deboche e desgosto, mas Rin continuou, sabia que kagome e sango, assim como kikyou e as outras a olhavam confusas, mas não fraquejou,

_ Kagura, gostaria de trocar de lugar comigo, e se sentar com sesshoumaru? – os olhos dela brilharam, ela se levantou imediatamente,

_ tem certeza disso Rin? –perguntou desconfiada, e ela foi ainda mais ousada que imaginou que pudesse,

_ claro, afinal, ele é o seu namorado, não? – enfatizou bem a palavra seu, pois é, ela correu e sentou-se com ele, pendurando-se em seu pescoço assim que chegou, e Rin calmamente se sentou ao lado de kouga, sorriu tímida para ele,

_ se importa?

_ claro que não Rin-chan, você é uma companhia muito melhor, já não agüentava mais a falação sobre futilidades de kagura... – ela sorriu a ele mais abertamente, e viu que sesshoumaru não estava contente em seu lugar, mas não se importou, e permaneceu toda a viagem sentada ao lado de kouga, ele era bem divertido afinal, e riram bastante durante o trajeto, nas paradas, ele se sentou com todos no lugar de sesshoumaru e claro que na primeira oportunidade as meninas a arrastaram para o banheiro e pediram explicações, ela disse tudo, esperou que elas a repreendessem, mas ao contrario, a apoiaram, verdadeiras amigas...

Quando chegaram a Quioto, estavam um pouco atrasadas, eram oito horas da noite, o ônibus estacionou em frente ao belo Quioto's Palace Hotel, pegaram suas bolsas, e seguiram aos quartos que os foram destinados, Rin, Sango e kagome ficaram no mesmo quarto o que era ótimo, mas por azar no quarto ao lado estavam sesshoumaru, mas também para a sorte das meninas, estavam Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga, logo que chegaram tomaram um belo banho, jantaram e caíram em um sono profundo.

A manha seguinte estava um pouco fria na bela cidade de Quioto, era sábado, e a excursão começaria as oito da manhã, com uma parada ao meio dia para o almoço, as meninas acordaram animadas, Kagome foi a primeira a levantar, abriu todas as cortinas deixando a leve claridade daquele dia penetrar no quarto, fazendo as amigas reclamarem da luz, então pegou uma fofa e grande almofada e começou a pular na cama de cada uma dando-lhes almofadadas,

_ vamos suas preguiçosas, levantem!!!! – kagome sorria, as meninas acordaram zangadas com ela, mas logo em seguida Rin e Sango trocaram olhares de uma idéia maligna que crescia e pularam sobre a amiga derrubando-a em um ataque desfavorecido de duas contra uma, em uma guerra de cócegas. Claro, Kagome perdeu, na verdade, se rendeu. Tomaram um belo banho e se arrumaram muito bem, como sempre, Rin investiu em um vestidinho muito charmoso, todo solto branco, com uma tira justa dourado abaixo do busto, e uma pequena flor no mesmo tom de dourado mais claro no lado direito próximo a alça, colocou uma sandália de amarra dourada de um salto baixo e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo alto, com a franja bem arrumada sobre os olhos. Kagome optou por uma calça jeans preta e uma bata branca com pequenos detalhes em prata, os cabelos também presos em um rabo alto, nos pés uma sapatilha de salto baixo. Sango vestiu uma saia rodada ate os joelhos no tom de branco e uma regata justa lilás, os cabelos também presos em um rabo alto, nos pés uma sandália de amarra baixa branca. Todas prontas, saíram para tomar o café da manhã no hotel, não havia quase ninguém ainda na área de alimentação, apenas Sesshoumaru sentado sozinho em uma mesa ao canto, um casal de velhinhos bem no meio da área, uma mulher de terninho que lia o jornal, e algumas garotas da escola, serviram-se e sentaram-se, desde que Rin entrou, sesshoumaru não retirou os olhos dela, mas não disse nada. O café foi muito animado, não demorou ate que o salão estive cheio e não se pudesse ouvir quase nada a não ser os milhares de burburinhos embaralhados de uma conversa e outra, assim que o café terminou todos desceram e se reuniram na frente do hotel onde o professor os aguardava, com a lista do que deviam fazer, ele começou,

_ bom, a primeira coisa que tenho a dizer a vocês é que aproveitem essa excursão ao seu máximo, a Universidade de Quioto é maravilhosa e tem diversos cursos que podem conhecer, em segundo, eu quero que se dividam em pares, os mesmo que vieram com vocês, se alguém trocou durante a viagem, não o fará agora, pois eu tenho os pares anotados e vocês, em dupla me trarão o trabalho pronto no fim do dia para a nota, quero que anotem tudo o que puderem, os cursos que conheceram, o que acharam de cada um, o que esperavam deles, se vocês se surpreenderam ou ficaram desapontados, e uma conclusão final, ah! E um detalhe, os pares não podem se separar, se você quer conhecer um curso e o seu par outro, os dois irão conhecer juntos os dois cursos, Boa sorte a todos e Bom trabalho! Os carros vão leva-los de quatro á quatro em cada carro ate a Universidade.

Então o professor seguiu, e as duplas foram se formando, Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru,

_ vai fazer a dupla com Kagura? – ela não o olhou, permaneceu com a cabeça baixa,

_ acho que o professor tem os nossos nomes como uma dupla anotados, então mesmo que eu seja uma companhia desagradável para você, acho que teremos que fazer o trabalho juntos – Rin permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, mas respondeu

_ você não é uma companhia desagradável, só pergunta demais, - sua voz parecia seria, mas possuía um tom brincalhão bem ao fundo, Kagura pareceu entender e juntou-se a kouga que revirou os olhos imaginando o dia que passaria ao lado da chata garota...

As duplas de Rin e de Kagome seguiram no mesmo carro, Inuyasha e kagome pareciam animados com o dia, Sango e Miroku seguiram no mesmo carro que Kikyou e Naraku, coitados! Logo chegaram a Universidade e se separaram... cada dupla para seu lado...

**- Versão Kagome –**

Ela estava animada, preparou-se bem bonita aquela manha para encontrar Inuyasha, durante o trajeto no ônibus, ele voltou a ser o garoto educado e gentil das tardes de fim de semana que passaram juntos, e ela não o questionou a respeito de sua frieza posterior, conversaram animadamente durante todo o caminho e na despedida na porta do hotel ele deu um beijo na bochecha da garota que corou. Dentro do carro, enquanto seguiam para a Universidade conversaram ainda mais, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam calados, mas isto não os inibiu a quebrar o silencio, quando desceram, ele abriu a porta para ela e tomou-a pelas mãos, seguindo assim pela Universidade, onde o diretor do local de ensino aguardava os visitantes para uma palavra de boas vindas, enquanto o senhor falava Inuyasha segurava firme a mão da menina entre as suas, e kagome mantinha-se mesmo que involuntariamente, muito corada.

_ e então káh, qual curso você quer conhecer primeiro?

_ eu?

_ é, você escolhe...

_ ta, então, hun... tem certeza?

_ não pode ser tão ruim... diga

_ design de moda – ela sorriu de forma tão estonteante quando disse que mesmo não o agradando Inuyasha a acompanhou sorrindo ate o campus de design de moda, durante toda a aula kagome vibrava e fazia milhares de anotações, ele apenas a observava admirado, assim que a aula de design acabou eles seguiram para um outro campus,

_ nossa! A aula foi maravilhosa! – vibrava kagome exibindo um sorriso brilhante – não foi?

_ não gosto muito de moda, mas o seu sorriso compensa toda a aula, o seu entusiasmo então, para vê-la assim eu assistiria milhares de aula de moda – ele brincou, mas de uma maneira seria, ela novamente enrubesceu,

_ e então Inu, qual aula você quer assistir?

_ hun.. eu estou em duvida, o que acha, turismo ou administração?

_ nossa, que opostos... sei lá, é a sua vez de escolher, se quiser podemos ver os dois...

_ serio? – ele sorriu animado com a hipótese,

_ claro, sem problema, - ela sorriu em resposta puxando-o pela mão, - vem, o campus de turismo é daquele lado...

**- Versão Sango – **

Miroku estava completamente diferente, era gentil e sempre respeitoso com Sango, que estava adorando o novo jeito dele, abriu a porta do carro para ela e sentaram-se juntos, por azar deles seguiram com Kikyou e Naraku, ela era uma chata que só sabia falar futilidades e reclamar, mas parecia que Naraku gostava das conversas dela, pois sempre sorria e concordava, Miroku passou o braço pelos ombros de Sango e cochichou no ouvido dela,

_ o que vai querer ver primeiro Sangozinha?

_ han... o que acha de arquitetura? – ela estava contente, e sorria sempre,

_ para mim esta ótimo, - então chegaram a universidade, enquanto o diretor fazia o seu discurso de boas vindas aos visitantes, Miroku fazia piadas dos estranho bigode do senhor, e Sango gargalhava da cômica imitação, assim que terminou seguiram ate o campus e assistiram a aula, Sango fazia belas anotações a respeito, quando terminaram ela foi ousada e surpreendeu Miroku com um inesperado beijo na bochecha,

_ a aula foi ótima! – disse simplesmente – então o que você quer ver? – mas ele estava boquiaberto, - Miroku?

_ han? – ele pareceu despertar de seus sonhos e encarou a face sorridente da menina

_ qual aula você quer assistir?

_ que tal fotografia?

_ fotografia? Nossa...

_ o que foi? – ele questionou vendo a face serena de Sango,

_ uma profissão que não esperava que você gostasse... mas estou descobrindo um Miroku diferente hoje... – ele sorriu e passou o braço pela cintura da garota,

_ sou muito mais do que você pensa de mim sangozinha, e vou te provar isso! – ela sorriu sincera a ele, e passou seu braço pela cintura dele também, e abraçados seguiram para a aula de fotografia...

**- Versão de Rin – **

Dentro do carro, enquanto kagome e Inuyasha riam e conversavam, Rin e sesshoumaru permaneciam em um tortuoso silencio, durante o discurso do diretor seguiu-se da mesma maneira, assim que todos foram liberados para seguirem ate as aulas de seus respectivos futuros cursos, Rin resolveu enfim se pronunciar,

_ então qual aula você quer assistir primeiro? – ele a olhou e percebeu a feição desapontada da garota, estava agindo como um estúpido,

_ pode decidir Rin, você escolhe primeiro...

_ estou em duvida, pode decidir...

_ então, que tal medicina?

_ hunrun... – e sem pronunciar uma sequer palavra a mais, seguiu a direção do campus de Medicina, Sesshoumaru fazia anotações que julgava ser importantes, assim se seguiu durante a aula, na saída Rin novamente foi a primeira a se pronunciar,

_ acho que quero assistir a aula de design de moda, tudo bem? – ela mantinha os olhos afastados dele,

_ claro... – sua voz era serena e indiferente, mas por dentro sesshoumaru se sentia um idiota por agir de tal maneira,

Seguiram ate a ala de moda e Rin se entusiasmou com a aula, sorrindo diversas vezes e fazendo anotações vibrantes...

Quando enfim a aula terminou, pela primeira vez, sesshoumaru iniciou a conversa,

_ então, onde quer ir agora?

_ bom, temos que fazer a conclusão do trabalho...

_ então vem – e sem cerimônias pegou a mão de rin junto a sua e puxou a garota ate um parque do outro lado do campus, sentaram-se á sombra de uma velha arvore e Rin começou a escrever, acrescentando o que sesshoumaru dizia a seus pensamentos...

**- de volta a versão de Kagome – **

Após assistirem as aulas de turismo e administração, o casal se sentou em um refeitório vazio para concluir o trabalho, eles anotavam o que acharam do dia e dos cursos e brincavam enquanto escreviam,

_ sabe kagome, o dia hoje foi ótimo, por que eu passei ele todo com você, é uma pessoa maravilhosa! – a menina corou imediatamente, inuyasha sorriu, - você sempre fica vermelha sabia?

_ ah, - ela fez língua para ele em intenção de brincadeira, ele se aproximou mais da garota que ficou seria e tremula, ate que os suaves lábios de Inuyasha tocaram os inexperientes de kagome, o beijo era calmo e transmitia uma sensação de paz e amor muito profunda, e ela o retribuiu na mesma intensidade, quando se separaram kagome abaixou os olhos e falhou a voz – I-inu-inuyasha? O que - que fo-foi isso?

_ desculpa Káh, eu agi por um impulso, eu devia ter me controlado e... você deve estar me odiando ne?

_ não, ta tudo bem, eu só... não entendi...

_ me desculpe...

_ ta tudo bem, esquece isso...

Ela então terminou a conclusão e em um silencio completo seguiram ate onde os carros os aguardavam para voltarem ao hotel, o céu já escurecia, e umas poucas estrelas brilhavam...

**- de volta a versão de Sango – **

Durante a aula de fotografia, Miroku não se contentou em apenas assisti-la, levantou-se e pediu ao professor para tentar, virou a lente para Sango que sorria e tirou uma foto perfeita da garota, a maquina revelava automaticamente e todos ficaram estonteados com a perfeição da fotografia, elogiaram e deram a foto de presente ao garoto que saiu da sala de aula sorrindo, mas com uma Sango zangada ao seu lado,

_ o que foi sangozinha?

_ eu sempre fico mal em fotos miroku... por que tirou a minha foto? Com tantas garotas bonitas naquela sala?

_ por que a foto que eu quero guardar é a sua, e você é muito mais linda que qualquer uma das que estavam naquela sala, alem do mais, a foto ficou linda, não existe uma maneira de você não estar linda, sabia? – ela se derreteu, sorriu corada ao menino que aproximou-se aos poucos envolvendo a cintura de Sango, olhou dentro dos castanhos olhos da menina, Sango passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, alisando sua nuca, quase enlouquecendo-o, mas Miroku segurou a vontade que o tomava e beijou delicadamente toda a face da menina, os olhos, bochechas, testa, nariz, e ate o cantinho da boca, mas não tomou os lábios da guria para si, como ela esperava, quando afastou seu rosto, e encarou-a encontrou a face decepcionada de Sango, que se afastou,

_ o que foi Sango? Eu passei dos limites? – ela bufou, e pela primeira vez, expressou o que sentia por ele,

_ não Miroku, pelo contrario, pela primeira vez, quando você o podia, não o fez...

_ mas eu não a beijei... por que esta brava?

_ por que eu queria que me beijasse! – Miroku parou atordoado, enquanto Sango seguia a passos firmes, ele logo criou um sorriso que iluminou todo o seu rosto e correu ate a garota,

_ Sango! – ela virou-se e ele a tomou nos braços novamente – me perdoa? – ela o olhava confusa

_ perdoar?

_ eu não a tomei para mim, mesma a querendo por que tive medo de magoá-la, mas mesmo assim eu o fiz, e a única coisa que eu não quero fazer é magoá-la... toda vez que eu a toco, você me afasta, esta tarde estava tudo tão bem, eu fiquei com medo de estragar as coisas... – os olhos de Sango estavam marejados,

_ seu idiota, cala a boca vai... – então eles se beijaram, um beijo a muito almejado, um beijo de amor, de desejo, com todo um misto de verdadeiras e intensas emoções, quando se afastaram, Miroku a puxou mais para si e envolveu-a em um abraço, que Sango retribuiu, seguiram então abraçados, ate a entrada da Universidade onde os carros os aguardavam para levá-los de volta ao hotel... enquanto mais estrelas surgiam alto no céu...

**- de volta a versão de Rin – **

Terminaram a conclusão com algum tempo de sobra, então Rin recostou-se na velha arvore, e fechou os olhos suspirando, quando os abriu novamente encontrou o rosto de sesshoumaru perigosamente próximo ao seu,

_ o que esta pensando? – ele questionou, parecia apreensivo,

_ em muita coisa, e você?

_ estou pensando em você... como tenho feito há algum tempo... você anda ocupando muito a minha cabeça ultimamente, - ele parecia sincero, Rin quase cedeu aos seus encantos, mas ela não podia, sabia, então não cedeu,

_ mas só nos momentos livres imagino, não? Quando se sente solitário e procura em sua mente a garota fácil mais próxima... – sua voz era dura e tristonha,

_ acho você bem difícil, então acho que não se encaixa nesta categoria de pensamentos... – ele não se deixou abalar pela frieza de Rin, tentou alcança-la, achar sua parte sensível novamente, - você me intriga, sabia?

_ te intrigo?

_ sim, você é muito mais complexa que as outras pessoas, é muito mais interessante e deslumbrante, consegue ser linda e agradável, inteligente e inesquecível, tudo ao mesmo tempo,

_ não minta sesshoumaru, não precisa disso, não sou tão boba quanto pareço, não vou cair no seu jogo de novo... – ela virou o rosto ressentida,

_ não estou jogando Rin, estou sendo estúpido pela primeira vez na minha vida...

_ o que quer dizer com isso?

_ nada pequena, estou te confundindo não é? – ele beijou-lhe a testa suavemente e se levantou, ofereceu-lhe a mão para levantar, Rin aceitou-a e caminharam até onde todos os aguardavam para seguir de volta ao hotel, o caminho foi silencioso por completo, nem mesmo Inuyasha e Kagome que agitaram o carro na ida, disseram uma sequer palavra no trajeto da volta...

A lua crescente surgia majestosa no céu, rodeada de belos pontos brilhantes que a davam ainda mais glamour...

______________________________________________________________________

È minhas queridas, ficamos por aqui, fim do capitulo, o que sera que esta por vir no próximo? Acho que vocês vão gostar muito...

Bem, muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas são de importância enorme para mim meninas, obrigada pelo carinho e por acompanharem!

Beijocas,

=*

**Daaf **– uashauhsauhsauhsa, pois é minha querida, sorry! Mas você terá de agüentar seu coraçãozinho saltitante por mais alguns capítulos, o nosso mistério se desvenda bem mais pra frente, se não num teria graça não é mesmo? Alias, nem conto tudo nele, a verdade por inteira e crua com todos os seus mínimos detalhes eu nem escrevi ainda e olha que eu já tenho 15 capitulo prontos! E bom, pelo amor da bicicletinha sem rodinhas, uasaushaushaush (amei) não me culpe do teuu infarto e nem volte para me assombrar ein! Heheheh, espero que curta o novo capitulo! Beijocas querida! =*

**Jessicalpc** – hehehe, todo mundo curioso! Bem como eu já disse, não será por agora a revelação do significado da nossa bela historia, mas pra frente terá tudinho para matar as curiosidades de vocês, esperem que verão que vale a pena! Aushaus, Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijocas =*

**Pequena Rin** – aushauhsua' quem não iria se jogar em cima do sesshy para beijar ele? So mesmo a louca da rin para fugir assim, aiaia se cai na minha horta, quem me dera! Aushauhsua1 espero que goste do novo capitulo querida! E ai esta o inico da excursão que estava ansiosa por ler, mas ainda tem mais vindo por ai! Beijocas, =*

**Hatara-L** **–** uasuahsuahs, estão todos curiosos ein? Bem, eu vou esplicar tudinho depois eu prometo que tem um capitulo mais para frente, um poqueinho bem mais para frente que conta tudo, mas os detalhes mesmo vão estar mais pro final, então acalmem-se! Eu não quero ninguém enfartando por aqui ein? Senão eu to lascada, alem de presa por homicio eu ainda perco minhas leitoras! Saisaiuashuahs, espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo! Beijocas, =*

**Arlequina** – Olá querida! Obrigada por acompanhar e pel review! Fico feliz em saber que esta gostando, espero que tenha curtido o novo capitulo, Obrigada pela ondas de boas inspirações! Beijocas =*

**Rukia-hime – **hehehe, pois é querida o mistério esta se desenvolvendo, e ai o que será que envolve toda a trama da nossa historia? Depois vocês descobrem, uahsauhsau, mas por enquanto espero que esteja curtindo o novo capitulo! Beijocas =*

Bem meninas, é isso, Obrigada por acompanharem!

Mandem muitaaas reviews e façam uma autora feliz!

Beijocas queridas,

Ja ne!


	11. Um Outro Lado

Bem meninas! Desculpe a demora em postar, mas ando correndo contra o tempo ultimamente, espero que apreciem este novo capitulo!

Beijocas,

Boa Leitura!

=*

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 10**

• Um outro lado •

Ao chegarem no hotel as garotas seguiram juntas para o quarto, Sango surgiu abraçada com Miroku e sorrindo muito, despediu-se dele com um tímido beijo no canto dos lábios, aos que viam parecia ser nas bochechas, ao entrarem e tomarem um belo e relaxante banho, contaram umas as outras as aventuras daquela tarde, ficaram muito felizes por Sango e tentaram animar kagome, lhe dizendo milhares de motivos para Inuyasha te-la beijado, e ficaram imaginado milhares de significados para o que sesshoumaru disse, enfim, cansadas e já tarde, deitaram e adormeceram profundamente...

Naquela manha de domingo muitos estavam silenciosos e não possuíam um sorriso em suas faces, ao contrario de outros que sorriam tão encantadoramente que iluminavam ate mesmo os corações partidos, Rin e kagome tomavam café da manha sozinhas aquela manhã, Sango estava sentada com Miroku e sorriam muito, elas estavam felizes pela amiga. Inuyasha estava sentado com Kikyou, kagura, Kaguya e Naraku. Sesshoumaru não apareceu no salão aquela manhã. Hoje eles teriam a manha livre, pois após o almoço visitariam o museu de artes da cidade, o ultimo ponto de sua excursão, Kagome foi para o quarto e ficou assistindo televisão todo o tempo, Rin foi para o jardim nos fundos do hotel, deitou-se na grama e passou toda a manha pensando. Sango e Miroku foram passear pelas ruas de Quioto, conhecer uma feira que havia todos os domingos na rua principal.

O almoço correu calmo, rin não compareceu, sentaram-se Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Kouga, sesshoumaru enfim deu as caras e sentou-se com kagura e kaguya, inuyasha não tirava os olhos de kouga que se sentava ao lado de kagome e conversava animado com a garota.

Era uma hora da tarde quando o professor convocou os alunos a porta do hotel onde os carros novamente os aguardava, todos já estavam em seus lugares, exceto o carro que levaria Sesshoumaru, rin, kagome e Inuyasha, pois Rin não aparecera ainda, após dez minutos enfim a menina surgiu correndo do hotel, desculpou-se pelo atraso com o professor e entraram todos no carro, inuyasha entrou primeiro, depois kagome, sesshoumaru e enfim Rin, que ficou na janela, ela a abriu por inteira e apoiou o rosto na beirada, recebendo todo o vento, estava muito deprimida, podia se ver. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se culpado.

O museu era belíssimo, as obras maravilhosas, um deleite aos olhos, todos estavam encantados, mas Rin, mesmo sendo apaixonada por arte, não disse nada a respeito. Kagome que preferiu manter-se próxima ao grupo da amiga, estava preocupada,

_ rin? – sussurrou para a amiga – ta tudo bem? – a pequena a olhou e kagome percebeu que os olhos dela estavam tão verdes quanto o mar mais limpo, mas ela estava também muito pálida, - rin?

_ estou tonta, Káh, to me sentindo muito estranha – a voz dela estava diferente e falha, sesshoumaru observava um quadro a uma pequena distancia dali e Inuyasha estava sentado no banco ali ao lado, quando tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que se você piscasse neste exato momento perderia. Em menos de um segundo Rin estava caindo, e no instante seguinte, nos braços de sesshoumaru, antes mesmo de conseguir tocar o chão,

_ Rin? – ele chamou por ela com uma grande preocupação evidente na voz, pegou o braço da menina e segurou o pulso, - Rin? – lentamente os olhos dela se abriram, ainda estavam verdes, mas no instante em que se mostraram tomaram novamente o tom de castanho, mas sesshoumaru pode perceber e isso o assustou, temeu por ela.

Ela olhava confusa a cena de seus amigos a sua volta enquanto ela estava no chão envolta nos braços de sesshoumaru que mantinha uma face preocupada,

_ Rin, você esta bem? – a voz de kagome demonstração imensa preocupação,

_ eu estou bem – ela levantou-se devagar, com o apoio de sesshoumaru, - o que aconteceu?

_ você desmaiou Rin – foi sesshoumaru quem respondeu, - esta sentindo alguma coisa?

_ estou com fome – disse sincera, ele sorriu aliviado, mas um sorriso que somente ela viu,

_ venha, vou levá-la para comer alguma coisa, você não almoçou não foi? – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu dali amparada por sesshoumaru ate uma lanchonete no quarteirão seguinte ao museu,

Sesshoumaru pediu um sanduíche e um suco de laranja para ela, que saboreou satisfeita,

_ esta bom? – perguntou admirando-a

_ esta sim, obrigada sesshoumaru!

_ não precisa me agradecer. Você me assustou no museu sabia? – ela corou, mas sorriu a ele,

_ desculpe, - ele a olhou confuso, - tenho agido como uma tola com você... – explicou, ele apenas sorriu, retirou o dinheiro e deixou sobre a mesa, pegou a mão dela e puxou consigo, mas não a levou de volta ao museu, - onde estamos indo? – questionou rin intrigada,

_ quero lhe mostrar uma coisa, - ela não perguntou mais nada, confiava nele afinal.

Pararam em frente a um hospital, ela estava confusa, mas não questionou, entraram, todos pareciam conhece-lo por ali,

_ Sesshoumaru! – cumprimentou um medico que passava,

_ Olá sesshoumaru! – acenou sorrindo uma secretaria bonitona no segundo andar, rin a olhou de cara feia, pararam em frente ao quarto nº. 807, ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para que rin entrasse. Uma doce senhora estava deitada ali, não parecia estar se sentindo muito bem, mas sorriu satisfeita ao ver sesshoumaru,

_ sesshy! – rin gostou do apelido, era delicado e carinhoso,

_ Olá Mikha, como esta se sentindo hoje?

_ não muito bem... uma dor nas costas esta me matando... – mas ela sorriu ao dizer,

Rin permaneceu no canto, observando,

_ olhe que isto é manha hun? – ela sorriu marota,

_ ah sesshy, podia me fazer àquela bela massagem nos pés não é? – então olhou Rin e sorriu, - Olá!

_ Oi – rin respondeu tímida,

_ esta é Rin, Mikha. – disse sesshoumaru, ela sorriu estonteante,

_ então esta é a Rin? – os olhos dela pareceram brilhar, e fez sinal para que a menina se aproximasse, sorrindo – cumpriu mesmo sua promessa não é? – ela piscou para ele, que apenas sorriu em resposta, um sorriso sincero, a vista, ele não tentava esconde-lo desta vez, fazia questão de exibi-lo, - eu sou Mikha! Mas acredito que este sesshy não lhe contou nadinha de mim não é?

_ acho que não – rin enfim sorriu, o ambiente era contagiante e harmônico, - sou rin, mas acho que já sabe,

_ sim, ao contrario, ele me disse muito a seu respeito, - rin olhou sesshoumaru intrigada, ele apenas sorriu, e ela se encantou, - você é uma garota muito especial, sabia? – rin corou,

_ vou deixar que conversem – sesshoumaru se pronunciou – eu não demoro,

_ você esta fugindo não é? – Mikha tentou parecer severa, - vai ver o velho Toki de novo ? – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça,

_ seja boazinha, e não fale demais sim? – ela sorriu, ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si,

Mikha contou a rin o que sesshoumaru fazia ali, sempre que tinha um tempo livre, e ao menos duas vezes por semana ele visitava o hospital, como ainda não era medico não podia medicá-los ou atende-los, mas os fazia companhia e conversava, tentava mostrar a eles o que eles tinham e que podiam se recuperar de uma maneira diferente do que os médicos diziam a eles, não usava palavras bonitas que aprendeu na faculdade de medicina, usava termos cotidianos e animadores que aprendeu da doçura da vida, ele era doce e sensível, mas nunca sorria ou falava de si mesmo, Mikha gostou dele desde a primeira vez, e passou a chamá-lo de sesshy, no inicio ele não gostou, mas depois se acostumou com o apelido, visitava diversos pacientes e era muito querido no hospital por todos, tido como um exemplo, Mikha criara uma amizade com ele com o tempo, e de um tempo para frente ele começou a sorrir, ela percebeu e não deixou de questioná-lo, arrancando dele o nome: Rin.

_ eu?

_ sim, você o esta fazendo feliz, só de estar por perto, mas sesshy não é dos garotos que você vai encontrar, ele é distante, e não sabe se expressar muito bem, tem medo, mas eu sei que ele gostaria, o fiz me prometer que a traria aqui, eu queria muito conhece-la,

_ Obrigada Sra. Mikha!

_ não me agradeça querida, e essa coisa toda de senhora me faz sentir uma velha, e eu ainda estou jovem, no auge da minha juventude, me sinto muito satisfeita com meus 85 anos – rin sorriu, e ela também, então em um tom de voz tão doce quanto um anjo poderia ser, a velha e delicada senhora fez um pedido, - mas eu pedi a ele para conhecê-la por que eu gostaria de pedir algo a você Rin...

_ para mim?

_ sim. – ela pegou nas jovens mãos da menina, a diferença entre as dela, marcadas pelo tempo, pela sabedoria, - gostaria de lhe pedir que desse uma chance a ele, sei que pode ser difícil para você, mas preste atenção na pessoa maravilhosa que ele é. – rin ficou pensativa, e naquele momento de silencio sesshoumaru entrou, as duas o olharam,

_ e então como esta a conversa? Espero que não tenha dito muita coisa Mikha! – ela apenas sorriu marota, era inevitável, parecia uma criança, porem enrugada,

_ e então? Como esta o velho Toki? – sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente,

_ muito melhor hoje! Mas agora eu tenho que ir, tenho de levar rin de volta, antes que pensem que a raptei, - por incrível, sesshoumaru estava fazendo uma brincadeira e se divertia com ela, rin sorriu e amansou seu coração,

_ tudo bem, ate mais meu querido! – ele foi ate lá e beijou as mãos da senhora que fez-lhe um carinho delicado na face, - foi ótimo conhece-la Rin!

_ igualmente Mikha! – ambas sorriram e sesshoumaru guiou rin ate a saída do hospital.

Lá fora eles caminharam em silencio por um tempo, ate que Rin enfim começou:

_ por que você faz tudo isso por aquelas pessoas sesshoumaru? – ele parou e encarou a face serena da menina,

_ por que eu me sinto bem fazendo isso, por que é o que eu gosto de fazer, por que é por isso que eu quero me tornar um médico! – ela sorriu,

_ eu estou muito feliz por ter me contado e me levado ate lá, sei que não disse isso a mais ninguém não é? Não quer ser reconhecido, mas não é por vergonha, é por que não quer méritos por algo que você julga ser uma responsabilidade e não um ato de caridade... – sesshoumaru se sentiu feliz por ela compreende-lo e não o julgar de maneira errada por tal ato, rin caminhou ate um parque ali próximo e sentou no balanço de corda, e sesshoumaru balançou-a por um tempo,

_ temos que voltar – disse ele, ela concordou mesmo que de mau gosto, levantou-se e ficou de frente para sesshoumaru, as palavras de uma velha senhora ecoava em sua cabeça, ele passou os braços em torno da cintura dela puxando-a para si, encostou sua testa na dela, fechou os olhos, aos poucos desceu seus rosto, a ponta do nariz deslizando pela pele macia da bela menina, encaixou seu rosto no contorno do pescoço dela e aspirou aquele cheiro único no mundo, enlouquecendo, levantou o rosto para poder encará-la, mas os olhos dela estavam fechados, apreciando aquela sensação tão maravilhosa, não resistiu aos lábios que se mordiam de um desejo que ela consumia secretamente por ele, sesshoumaru tomou-a para si mais uma vez, com um beijo incomparável, almejado e necessitado, se beijavam com saudade, com desejo, com amor... Quando se separaram, ele não fugiu, abraçou-a envolvendo-a completamente em seus braços por um tempo, antes de pega-la pela mão e a conduzir de volta ao museu de arte, onde kagome enlouquecia de preocupação com a amiga...

_ Rin! Ate que enfim.. Eu estava preocupada, onde vocês estavam? – repreendeu-os kagome

_ não se preocupe káh, o sesshoumaru tomou conta de mim – e sorriu, a amiga entendeu perfeitamente bem, e não questionou mais nada, ao menos por enquanto, mas rin sabia que muitas perguntas viriam mais tarde, mas não se preocupou...

Terminaram a excursão pelo museu, agora sim rin apreciava as obras tão perfeitas de talento, se encantou e divertiu, mas não deixou de reparar o clima estranho e distante que reinava entre kagome e Inuyasha. As seis da tarde, os carros estavam de volta para levá-los para o hotel, onde dormiram sua ultima noite na bela cidade de Quioto, desfrutaram ainda de um belo café na manha seguinte, antes de partirem de volta para casa, e no ônibus, todos tomaram seus respectivos e certos lugares...

______________________________________________________________________

Amores, Obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem acompanhando, espero que tenham curtido este novo capitulo!

=D

Beijocaas,

=*

**Daaf – **nhay Obrigada querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpe a demora em postar, mas ando realmente muito ocupada, por que alem de estudar e fazer curso eu trabalho, então meu tempo ta voando, e bom, vestibular esse ano, já sabe né? Fica aquela correria! =D espero que tenha gostado! Beijocas =*

**Rukia hime – **aushauhsuahsauh' pode deixar que eu vou transmitir sua mensagem para o sesshy querida! Mas será que vai funcionar? Uahsauhs' tomara né? Assim ele toma jeito =D espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo, beijocas =*

**Pequena Rin – **nhaay é verdade a Rin não pode ser tão mole assim né? Mas ela ta apaixonada tadinha, e quando estamos apaixonadas somos umas bestas! =P mas não se preocupe, logo as coisas se resolvem, não é mesmo? Bom, Obrigada pela Review, beijocas =*

**Jaqueline – **Olá querida! Muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que esta gostando da estória, =D espero que se apaixone ainda mais no decorrer dos fatos, continue acompanhando ok? Bejocaas =*

**Meninas, façam uma autora feliz e me mandem reviews sim?! **

**Beijoas, **

**Ja ne! **


	12. Um Show Desastroso

Okay... Eu imagino que querem me matar, tem toda a razão... Mas me deixe explicar primeiro!!!!

Eu to completa e unicamente sem tempo pra nadinha gente!!! Se eu já não tivesse essa parte escrita nem estaria postando Hoje, Gomen mesmo, mas o meu tempo esta contado...

Espero que compreendam e continuem acompanhando!!

Beijocaas,

Boa Leitura!!!

=)

**Capitulo 11**

• Um show desastroso •

Na semana que se seguiu os alunos estavam muito agitados, era semana de provas, fim de um semestre e inicio de outro, todos estavam essencialmente preocupados e com todos os pensamentos voltados para os testes daquela terrível quarta feira, rin percebeu um certo afastamento entre sesshoumaru e kagura, mas sabia que de certa forma ainda mantinham algum relacionamento, e isso a incomodava. Porem, para sua sorte não teve tempo de conversar ou sequer estar com ele, e naquela quarta seria o festival onde Evanescence tocaria Miroku que não deixara ninguém se esquecer sempre sorria animado com o que viria naquela noite. Os testes foram pesados, e todos saíram aliviados da sala no ultimo horário, seguindo exaustos para suas casas.

Ayla chegou mais cedo do trabalho aquela tarde, rin tomava banho, ela fez o mesmo, estavam todos animados com o festival, era o fim do verão e chegada do outono e assim comemorariam a saída da mais agitada estação, rin escolheu um vestido de alças cruzadas, lilás solto, uma sandália prata, uma maquiagem leve e estava pronta, Ayla também caprichou no visual, estava muito bonita, ela ainda terminava de se arrumar quando a campainha tocou e rin correu para atender, eram kagome e sango, estavam divinas.

Kagome usava um vestido azul glitter justo com uma fita lisa no mesmo tom de azul abaixo do busto, uma sandália prata e uma maquiagem leve. Sango também apostara em um vestido, trajava um vestido liso rosa, uma sandália prata e uma maquiagem leve. As três tinham os cabelos soltos. Ayla desceu, pegou o carro e saíram.

A área da festa estava lotada, cheia de barracas de bebidas e comidas, alem de lembranças, artesanatos e brinquedos diversos, o palco estava montada em uma área maior e aberta, o palco estava todo decorado de acordo com o estilo gótico da banda, mas ainda era cedo, o show começaria as onze, eram nove e meia ainda, então resolveram sentar-se em um restaurante ali próxima a área de show, pediram um petisco e uma coca cola, conversaram e riram bastante enquanto esperavam a chegada dos outros.

Não demorou muito para que inuyasha e miroku se juntassem a elas, Inutaisho e Izayoi estavam presentes também, logo miroku e sango resolveram dar uma volta, o clima entre inuyasha e kagome ainda não havia melhorado, e ambos permaneceram em silencio, as duas mulheres estavam em uma conversa animada, Ayla e Izayoi pareciam amigas de infância e se davam super bem, o homem apenas observava o filho e a menina a seu lado, nervosos, calados. Rin resolveu dar uma volta. Kouga então surgiu do meio da multidão e foi ate onde kagome estava,

_ Konbawa! – cumprimentou a todos, e dirigiu-se a menina com os olhos brilhantes, - quer passear comigo kah? – ele pensou em rejeitar, mas olhou o jeito insensato de inuyasha e aceitou sorrindo o convite de kouga, e saíram de mãos dadas, o pai não deixou que prestar a atenção ao rosnado do caçula ao presenciar a cena, e deu-lhe um conselho aos sussurros,

_ se gosta dela não devia agir de tal maneira, ou pode perdê-la, as garotas gostam de atenção e detestam ser ignoradas... – inuyasha apenas olhou o pai, e levantou da mesa pedindo licença.

Rin andava no meio das pessoas, observando o ambiente animado, havia muitos casais, ela percebeu, e lembrou-se de sesshoumaru, aliás, não se esquecia dele, nem por um minuto, e se perguntava por que ele não surgiu com os pais e o irmão, mas a resposta era obvia e veio de imediato bem na frente de rin: Kagura! Sim, estavam andando juntos pela feira, não estavam de mãos ou braços passados, mas estavam juntos, kagura andava sorridente e animada, olhando tudo, enquanto ele se mantinha serio, de braços cruzados na frente do peito, e que peito, pensou rin, mas concentrou-se em tentar andar em outra direção antes que ele a visse, mas já estava muito próxima, e os olhos de sesshoumaru caíram sobre a pequena e bela Rin, e ele não os tirou, admirando-a, e sorriu um sorriso escondido, só para ela. Kagura olhava uma barraca, então ele caminhou ate onde estava a bela menina, parando de frente para ela,

- esta linda! – rin corou, mas sorriu,

_ obrigada! você também – e ele realmente estava, alias ele sempre estava não somente lindo, mas muito atrativo, e rin tinha pensamentos que nunca antes vieram a sua mente com tudo o que ele representava. Ele sorriu em resposta, novamente um sorriso, as coisas estavam indo bem, ele descruzou os braços,

_ que um algodão doce? – perguntou quando um vendedor passava, a menina apenas concordou com a cabeça, - um, por favor, - pagou ao rapaz e levou para a pequena, mas não entregou a ela, - tenho que receber algo em troca do algodão – disse maroto, porem serio, rin corou, mas depois sorriu,

_ tudo bem – ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo delicado no canto dos lábios de sesshoumaru, de forma que se alguém visse, pareceria ser na face. Ele não estava satisfeito, mas entregou o algodão a ela, - quer um pouco? – ofereceu rin, ele pegou um punhado na mão e colocou na boca, ela sorriu, e ele se encantou, kagura então percebeu o que acontecia e foi ate lá, pendurando-se no pescoço de sesshoumaru que voltou a cruzar os braços,

_ vamos amor? – ela disse com aquela voz melodiosa e enjoada, rin não disse nada e nem abaixou os olhos ou fechou o semblante o que deixou sesshoumaru estonteante por dentro, apenas continuou comendo o seu algodão,

_ pode ir se encontrar com kikyou e as outras, vou falar com meus pais, depois eu te encontro, - mas ela não desistiu,

_ eu vou com você, é bom que conheço seus pais, - disse sorrindo muito, como se sesshoumaru a houvesse convidado para entrar para família, garota chata!

_ não force as coisas kagura, já lhe disse, eu vou ate lá e te encontro depois, - ele disse serio soltando-a de seu pescoço, ela emburrou a cara e saiu dali decepcionada, rin sorriu,

_ acho que você deixou ela zangada – rin comentou brincalhona, ele não se importou, acompanhou rin pela feira, tinha o braço na cintura da garota, olhava as barracas com ela e se divertiam, o tempo passou rápido e logo o show começava.

Primeiro uma musica animada, e logo a delicadeza pousava sobre a voz perfeita de Amy Lee,

( Como o FF bloqueia os links, procurem no Youtube enquanto lêem, a Musica " My Immortal" do Evanescence )

Rin estava ao lado de sesshoumaru no inicio do show, mas agora ele havia saído, disse que voltaria logo, recebera uma ligação importante, ela olhou para o lado e viu que ele retornava, mas kagura o parou, ele parecia abalado com algo, disse alguma coisa a ela, mas não surtiu o efeito que ele esperava, alterou-se com ela um instante e depois saiu, veio ate onde rin se encontrava e desculpou-se, mas teria que sair, não disse mais nada, mas parecia muito abalado, antes que saísse Rin o puxou e abraçou-o forte, que retribuiu, não disse nem uma palavra, apenas deu um delicado beijo na testa de sua pequena menina e saiu dali, com a cabeça baixa sob a triste melodia...

Mas rin percebeu que ele trocou algumas palavras com o pai, e assim que saiu, rin foi ate Inuyasha pedindo-lhe para que descobrisse por ela o que havia acontecido, como bom amigo, ele foi ate o pai e questionou o sumiço repentino do irmão, mesmo sesshoumaru pedindo que não dissesse nada, Inutaisho que sabia as verdadeiras intenções do caçula e disse a ele, o seguiu com os olhos ate a pequena Rin,

_ e então?

_ parece que uma amiga dele faleceu, era do hospital, uma Sra. Chamada Mikha... – o coração de Rin se apertou e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ele devia estar arrasado, e mesmo assim insistia em não dividir sua dor com ninguém, era um tolo,

_ onde ele esta indo? Para o hospital?

_ não, ele foi ate o cemitério, o enterro acontecera amanha à tarde, - ela abaixou os olhos, mas teve uma idéia,

_ inu, você me daria uma carona ate Quioto?

_ Quioto?

_ sim, ele esta indo para lá... – ele concordou, e levou Rin ate o cemitério memorial da cidade de Quioto e partiu de volta para casa dali, o enterro já acontecia...

Rin percebeu que havia muito poucas pessoas ali presentes, alem de sesshoumaru, estavam duas garotas, o namorado de uma delas e duas pessoas que ela reconheceu serem da equipe do hospital. O semblante de sesshoumaru era serio, mas rin podia perceber a profunda tristeza em seus olhos, apenas observou por um tempo, eles já abaixavam o caixão, ela caminhou então ate onde ele estava, segurou a mão dele que a olhou surpreso, ela apertou mais as mãos, e ele correspondeu da mesma maneira, permaneceram imóveis e em completo silencio ate que todas as pessoas fossem embora, ate mesmo os funcionários que cuidaram do enterro já haviam terminado e saiam, a menina ficou de frente para ele, abraçou-o, ele retribuiu, sentindo-se como nunca sentira na vida.

Estavam os dois abraçados, sesshoumaru tinha a cabeça baixa, apoiada no alto da cabeça de rin, sentindo aquele cheiro que tanto o enlouquecia, ela tinha a cabeça no peito dele, envolvendo-o pela cintura, sentia o corpo dele estremecer, assim como o dela. Separaram-se e em silencio seguiram ate onde estava estacionado o carro de sesshoumaru, mas não entraram, ele encostou-se no capo e manteve os olhos baixos, nunca admitia quando estava sofrendo, ou triste, escondia mesmo ate sua felicidade, mas a presença de rin, o deixara ainda mais afetado, ela soube e veio ate ele, ficou ao lado dele. A menina aproximou-se e tocou a face dele com as duas mãos, erguendo-a de maneira que ele encarasse os belos orbes castanhos da morena, que demonstravam compartilhar a dor dele,

_ sesshy? – ele estremeceu ao ouvi-la chama-lo daquela maneira, soou tão suave e perfeito aos lábios dela, tão delicado... – eu quero que você saiba que mesmo que tenhamos nossas diferenças e desavenças, eu estou do seu lado, e vou sempre estar... eu... eu gosto muito de você, e só quero que você seja feliz... e isso era o que Mikha queria também. – ele fechou os olhos para absorver e guardar aquelas palavras em um lugar muito especial de sua mente, puxou a garota para si, colando os corpos, beijou-lhe a testa, ficaram assim ainda por algum tempo, ate que entraram no carro e sesshoumaru deu partida, tomando o caminho de volta a Tókio.

O ar estava ligado e todas as janelas fechadas, era noite do dia seguinte ao dia em que saíram do festival, - só para esclarecer, eles saíram do festival a noite e chegaram de tarde em Quioto, onde ocorreu o enterro e então a noite retornaram a Tókio – rin dormia no banco do carona, sesshoumaru a cobriu com o casaco que antes ele vestia. Dirigia pensativo, e ao mesmo tempo admirava a pequena adormecida ao seu lado. Ficou simplesmente encantado com a atitude da menina, não esperava, claro que sabia a pessoa maravilhosa que era Rin, mas ainda sim não esperava um ato tão sensível e preocupado. Quando a viu ao seu lado e segurando sua mão naquele enterro que era para ele tão dolorido seu coração derreteu por inteiro, ficando completamente desprotegido da camada de indiferença que sempre o cobria. E senti-la o abraçar em solidariedade e compreensão o fez desmoronar por dentro, milhares de pensamentos confusos vagavam na cabeça de sesshoumaru, e isso o deixava atordoado. Sabia muito bem o que ele sentia pela pequena, mas sabia também que não poderia te-la, não era certo, então se afastava, mas em um ato impensado a tomava para si, e isso os deixava, a ambos, abalados por seus sentimentos. Chegava a bela e iluminada Tókio, era madrugada, seguiu ate sua casa, parou em frente ao portão da menina, ao lado do seu, mas receoso pela hora não chamou Ayla, entrou na garagem de casa, Rin estava cansada, e ele não quis acorda-la, desceu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta do carona, pegou a menina nos braços, ela se mexeu e acomodou-se muito bem nos braços dele, que sorriu, caminhou com ela no escuro e silencio da casa, percebeu que Oyakata o observava da sala do escritório, mas não disse nada, nem parou, seguiu para seu quarto com a menina nos braços.

Ele acomodou rin em sua cama, cobriu-a, afinal o tempo estava esfriando, já se podia perceber a presença do rigoroso inverno que chegava, foi ate o banheiro de sua suíte, fechou a porta, mas não a trancou, tirou todas as peças de roupa, respirou um pouco pensativo, e caminhou para o box, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água quente escorresse por seu corpo aliviando um pouco sua tensão, desligou após um longo tempo a água e enrolou a branca toalha em sua cintura, foi ate o quarto, rin ainda estava adormecida, sentou-se na beira da cama, e acariciou-lhe a face e os cabelos, aproximou-se um pouco mais e respirou aquele cheiro doce que amava, levantou-se e vestiu-se adequadamente, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa tipo social branca. Olhou a menina adormecida mais uma vez, já eram cinco e meia da manha, não queria brincadeiras maldosas da parte de seu irmão, ou comentários de qualquer outra pessoa, então decidiu-se por acorda-la antes de todos, mas primeiro desceu em busca de preparar um café, com certeza a menina despertaria com fome.

Na cozinha encontrou Kaede já de pé, preparando a mesa,

_ Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama!

_ Ohayo Kaede - san!

Oyakata também já estava disposto, lia o jornal da manha na cozinha, sentado á bancada, e percebeu o olhar do filho ao entrar,

_ Ohayo meu filho!

_ ohayo pai...

_ a pequena Rin ainda dorme?

_ sim, vou preparar algo para que coma ao se levantar e a despertarei antes que todos estejam de pé,

_ entendo, não quer comentários...

_ não, não houve nada, para se ter comentários,

_ eu sei que não, mas percebo seus olhares para a bela jovem, e sabe o que isso significa não é?

_ não tenho olhares algum pai, são impressões suas, - nisto o copo de suco de laranja, os pães, torradas e frutas já estavam arrumadas na bandeja que sesshoumaru pegou – com licença... – Oyakata a concedeu e ele saiu e subiu as escadas ate o quarto.

____________________________________________________________________

Assim que sesshoumaru saiu para preparar o café, rin remexeu-se na cama, virou de lado três vezes, ate abrir lentamente os olhos se acostumando com a pouca claridade que entrava no ambiente, virou o rosto no travesseiro e sentiu o cheiro dele, abriu os olhos rapidamente, e olhou em volta, não estava em casa, disso ela tinha certeza, todo o ambiente exalava o perfume de sesshoumaru, desde a cama, os lençóis, travesseiros, ate o ar envolta, e da porta que deveria dar ao banheiro, ela sentou-se na cama e observou o ambiente sofisticado, tinha o jeito dele em tudo, nos moveis, nos lugares de cada objeto e na classe das cores, as paredes peroladas, os moveis em mogno detalhados ao estilo clássico dele, havia a cama, uma mesa onde estava um computador e vários livros, uma poltrona, a televisão enorme, o guarda roupa grande e sofisticado, tudo muito lindo. Ela então levantou-se e abriu as cortinas e janelas de vidro, havia duas janelas no quarto, uma comum de vidro por inteiro, e outra que era como uma porta de correr enorme que tinha acesso a uma varanda, rin apoiou-se na sacada de vidro e observou o belo e enorme jardim que a família Taishou possuía em sua estonteante casa. Alem do quarto perfumado de sesshoumaru, o jardim foi o que Rin mais apreciou na casa.

Ela não percebeu quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou sesshoumaru com uma bandeja muito bem arrumada nas mãos, ele observou a cama vazia, e percebeu as janelas e cortinas abertas, o vento da varando trazia o perfume delicado da menina ate ele, que colocou a bandeja na cama e foi ate onde ela estava.

_ Rin? – chamou não querendo assustá-la com sua presença repentina, ela ainda estava com a mesma roupa do show, o vestido lilás, porem agora descalça, ela virou e encarou sorridente a face de sesshoumaru,

_ Ohayo! – ela disse ainda sorrindo e caminhou ate mais próxima dele, - como esta se sentindo? – ele deu-lhe um meio sorriso escondido,

_ bem, - mentiu, na verdade ele se sentia confuso e cansado,

_ não parece – ela admitiu a ele o que percebia, - tem certeza?

_ eu trouxe seu café da manha – ele cortou o assunto, e ela percebeu estar com bastante fome,

_ obrigada, - ele a guiou para dentro do cômodo novamente e mostrou-lhe a bandeja, - esta linda, e parece delicioso!

_ coma - ele disse se sentando de frente para ela, na outra extremidade da cama,

_ só se me acompanhar, - ele não hesitou, estava com fome também, e tomaram juntos um silencioso porem delicioso café da manha.

Após o café sesshoumaru devolveu-lhe as sandálias e a acompanhou ate a porta de casa, e teve uma atitude que rin não esperava,

_ Obrigado! – ela o olhou sem entender, - por estar lá... – não precisou dizer mais nada, a menina abraçou-o delicadamente.

_ quando precisar de mim, eu estarei lá, não se preocupe, se cuida, - ela o soltou e beijou-lhe a bochecha, ia entrar em casa, mas ele puxou-a pelo pulso e delicadamente selou os lábios da garota aos seus, ela sorriu e entrou em casa, ele retornou para a sua.

Ayla já estava desperta quando rin entrou em casa, um detalhe que a menina havia esquecido, não avisara nada e nem telefonara a mãe sobre sua viagem repentina, mas quando chegou à cozinha, não encontrou uma Ayla preocupada ou zangada, ela parecia saber de tudo,

_ e então como foi? – ela perguntou assim que a filha entrou,

_ triste, - rin respondeu,

_ sesshoumaru devia estar arrasado não? Pelo que inuyasha me disse, era uma amiga muito importante dele...

_ sim, uma grande amiga, eu cheguei a conhecê-la, uma pessoa especial...

_ que bom que você estava com ele, não acreditei quando o Inuyasha me explicou tudo, - rin não entendeu, mas agradeceu muito mentalmente ao amigo por ter lembrado de avisar a mãe da garota, - realmente que tipo de garotas tem hoje... – ayla dizia em um tom inconformado, - o namorado perde uma amiga especial e ela diz que quer ficar e ver o show, que agora já era...

_ o que? – perguntou rin incrédula,

_ kagura ué, não é este o nome da namorada do sesshoumaru? O inuyasha me contou o que ela disse a ele, - rin fingiu entender, desculpou-se e disse estar cansada, foi para o quarto, mas a mãe gritou-lhe avisando que Kagome e sango tinham ligado para ela, para que retornasse, a menina gritou um OK de volta e jogou-se em sua cama. Em sua cabeça repassou tudo o que aconteceu, estava se sentindo muito confusa, ao invés de ligar para as meninas rin tomou um belo e demorado banho, ainda estava desfrutando da bela água em seu corpo quando a mãe bateu a porta avisando que estava saindo para trabalhar, afinal, era sexta feira, mas não havia aulas, a quarta de terríveis testes fora o ultimo dia daquela semana, depois haveria uma semana de folga e então retornariam para iniciar um novo semestre. Rin colocou um short jeans e uma regata branca, um chinelo nos pés e prendeu os cabelos molhados em um rabo alto, seguiu a pé para o templo Higurashi, onde viviam as amigas.

Ao chegar subiu a enorme escadaria, não demorou a avistar Kagome que estava sentada sobre a sombra da velha arvore do Templo, ela ouvia seu Mp3, e Sango não estava por perto, rin foi ate lá, e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, que logo notou sua presença e desligou o aparelho em seus ouvidos,

_ Rin! Que bom te ver... – ela abraçou a menina – como foi?

_ triste, ele tentou esconder, mas estava muito triste...

_ entendo, você soube o que a kagura disse né?

_ minha mãe comentou alguma coisa, mas não entendi bem, o que houve?

_ bom, o Inuyasha disse que quando o sesshoumaru soube do falecimento da amiga, ficou muito chateado, ele estava indo sair do show, mas como vocês estavam juntos, ele foi ate lá te avisar, mas encontrou a kagura no meio do caminho, aí...

**~oO FlasBack Oo~**

__ sesshoumaru, - ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, que a afastou rudemente, _

__ com licença Kagura, eu tenho um compromisso, _

__ com aquela pirralha horrorosa? _

__ em primeiro lugar, eu não lhe devo satisfações kagura, em segundo, Rin tem a mesma idade que você, então se a considera uma pirralha digo o mesmo de você, e em terceiro, ela não tem, nada de horrorosa, acho que precisa de uns óculos de humildade, agora, me de licença, - mas a garota não se deu por vencida, _

__ o que é sesshoumaru? Vai ficar com a pirralha é? Vai me trocar por aquilo? Você vai se arrepender, sabe disso... _

__ kagura, uma amiga minha acabou de me telefonar, uma pessoa muito especial para mim faleceu, - ele dizia frio, quase com raiva por ela o encher com questões estúpidas naquele momento – e eu preciso ir ate lá, então saia da minha frente, antes que eu perca a minha paciência, _

__ de que adianta ir para lá agora? Já não ta morta? Então! Esquece, não tem mais jeito, eu vou aproveitar o show, fica comigo aqui, por que eu não estou afim de trocar evanescence por um velório chato! _

__ não estou te chamando para me acompanhar! – ele então a empurrou bruscamente e foi ate onde rin estava... _

**~oO Fim do FlashBack Oo~ **

_ ela é uma estúpida! – bradou Rin ao terminar de ouvir o que a amiga lhe contara,

_ é, e bem... o Inutaisho disse que não gosta dela, nem Izayoi, a acham arrogante e muito nojenta, juro que ele usou essas palavras – complementou ao ver a cara de rin – e disse também, que foi muito bom você ter ido atrás dele, por que sesshoumaru esconde muito os sentimentos dele, e isso não faz bem, e ele acha que você é o tipo de pessoa de quem sesshoumaru precisa!

Rin estava boquiaberta,

_ Inutaisho disse isso?

_ hunrun... todo mundo ficou abismado, mas sorridente, e Izayoi concordou plenamente, ainda citou diversas das suas inúmeras qualidades, como ela disse, - a menina riu da face corada da amiga,

_ nossa! – rin estava feliz por dentro, então lembrou de que a amiga havia ligado – ah! Isso, minha mãe disse que você me ligou, aconteceu algo? – o rosto sorridente de kagome murchou, - me conta Kah, o que aconteceu?

_ inuyasha! – disse o obvio, - sabe, eu não o entendo, ele mesmo parece confuso, foi muito estranho sabe, ele...

**~oO FlashBack Oo~**

Kagome e kouga passeavam juntos pelo festival, a menina resolveu aceitar o convite do garoto, já que Inuyasha estava silencioso e indiferente, o show começou e eles foram pro meio da galera, Inuyasha ficou observando de longe, enciumado, ate que rin o chamou no canto e conversaram, kagome percebeu o movimento estranho que se criava entre eles, e não tardou a perceber o sumiço da amiga e do amado. Mas permaneceu ao lado de kouga, confiava em Rin, ela não faria nada. Nem aceitaria. Alem do mais, ela percebeu que sesshoumaru também havia sumido, e associou o desaparecimento da amiga ao dele, e resolveu procurar inuyasha pelos arredores, talvez ele estivesse com kikyou. Mas não o encontrou, então esperou, mas não se acalmou na busca por ele, no fim da festa quando todos iam embora, a menina ainda não vira o retorno de nenhum dos três, e percebeu a face preocupada de Ayla que procurava a filha na multidão,

_ kagome cadê a Rin?

_ não sei, também estou procurando por ela... – então Inutaisho se aproximou das duas,

_ Ayla, espero que não se importe, por ela não ter lhe avisado, mas é que as coisas ocorreram muito depressa e de forma complicada,

_ como assim Inutaisho? Do que esta falando?

_ Rin, bom, ela foi acompanhar Sesshoumaru por mim, uma amiga muito importante para ele acabou de falecer, eles ligaram o avisando, mas a namorada não quis saber, foi como sempre uma nojenta arrogante, me perdoe os termos vulgares, mas ela é o tipo de garota que eu não quero pro meu filho, ela desprezou o sentimento de perda dele, ao contrario de sua filha, que é um doce de garota, assim que soube do ocorrido, ela pediu para acompanhá-lo, mas ele já havia partido então meu caçula, Inuyasha foi levá-la ate Quito, eles devem estar de volta amanha a noite, ou de madrugada, o enterro será amanha a tarde, não brigue com ela...

_ claro que não, foi uma situação importante, Rin entende bem como é perder alguém querido, ela vai saber como ampara-lo neste momento, eu tenho certeza, e fico contente com a atitude dela, mas não surpresa, rin sempre foi assim... – ela sorriu,

_ acho sua rin, perfeita para meu sesshoumaru, - disse o homem concreto de suas palavras,

_ o sentimentos deles estão a vista, apenas eles próprios não os enxergam – concluiu Ayla,

_ sabe – começou Izayoi – se eu tivesse uma menina, gostaria que fosse exatamente igual a sua rin, - Ayla sorriu, e Iza continuou – uma garota doce, meiga, compreensiva, recatada, educada, sensível, forte, corajosa e principalmente generosa, é uma menina rara.

E as duas mães e mulheres saíram na frente conversando a respeito de seus filhos e suas características, com um Inutaisho logo atrás concordando.

Sango e Miroku novamente se juntaram a kagome e kouga e seguiram para casa.

Na manha seguinte, kouga ligou para kagome na hora do almoço para saírem para tomar um sorvete, com um pouco de relutância a menina aceitou, e foram sozinhos pois Sango e Miroku já tinham outros planos. Ele foi ate o templo busca-la, caminharam pelas ruas juntos, ate a sorveteria mais legal da cidade, a **Mega Cream Express**.

Kagome pediu uma casquinha de baunilha e kouga uma de chocolate, conversavam animados, kagome gostava da companhia do lobo, mas amava Inuyasha, não podia negar a diferença entre esses dois sentimentos. Tudo seguia bem, ate que uma BMW preta parou abruptamente na porta do local, e dali desceu um Inuyasha rosnando em direção a mesa do jovem casal, ele ainda trajava as roupas da noite anterior, devia estar chegando agora da viagem que fez para levar Rin, e foi a passos firmes ate lá, e antes mesmo de se aproximar kouga levantou-se, kagome fez o mesmo, com medo de uma briga.

_ kagome o que você ta fazendo aqui com este lobo sarnento? Vocês estão namorando?

_ ela não te deve satisfações cara de cachorro! – disse kouga no mesmo tom agressivo,

_ eu falei com a kagome, não com você seu lobo idiota!

_ Inuyasha, por favor! – interrompeu kagome

Ele pareceu perceber que estava agindo como um idiota, pois se endireitou e olhou bem a menina, ela como sempre estava linda, com uma saia de pregas preta e uma blusa branca com alguns detalhes em um rosa bebe, uma rasteira de amarra nos pés, e o cabelo solto, exalava o mesmo cheiro que o enlouquecia sempre,

_ kagome, eu – ele hesitou um momento – posso falar com você? Em particular – disse a ultima frase quase trincando os dentes para o lobo que se mantinha ao lado da menina,

_ Inuyasha... – ela olhou kouga e depois olhou o amado, suspirou – kouga, eu sinto muito, me de licença só um minuto para eu resolver isto, tudo bem?

_ tem certeza kagome? Não precisa ir falar com esse cara de cachorro!

_ quem é cara de cachorro aqui? – gritou inuyasha alterado, deu um passo como se quisesse enfrentar o lobo youkai, mas kagome os impediu,

_ parem com isso! Os dois! Agora! – eles se aquietaram e ajeitaram o corpo que estava antes em uma forma defensiva, - kouga eu já volto! Anda Inuyasha, - ela foi andando na frente, o youkai ainda encarou o lobo por alguns segundos antes de seguir a menina, ela parou em frente ao carro dele no acostamento e o encarou – que atitude estranha foi essa Inuyasha? – ela estava seria e parecia zangada,

_ por que você esta saindo com este lobo idiota? – ele foi grosso, ela fechou os olhos tentando controlar seus sentimentos e sua raiva,

_ eu não lhe devo satisfações Inuyasha, alem do mais, é você quem tem namorada e não eu, posso sair com quem eu quiser, e eu gosto do kouga, a companhia dele é muito agradável, então por favor, não aja feito um estúpido arrogante e não faça isso que esta fazendo agora! – ele abaixou os olhos e a cabeça, deixando seus brilhantes cabelos caírem por seus ombros escondendo parte de seu rosto, a menina não conseguiu controlar o impulso que a tomou quando viu o youkai naquele estado, envolveu-o pela cintura abraçando-o, que correspondeu,

_ me desculpe Káh, sou mesmo um estúpido!

_ não é não, me desculpe, eu fui muito grossa com você... – ele se afastou do corpo da morena, mesmo querendo-a para si, aproximou seu rosto e selou os lábios dela aos seus, mas foi apenas por um instante, pois no minuto seguinte kouga o golpeava e ele devolvia cada soco na mesma intensidade, _ parem com isso! – gritou kagome com lagrimas nos olhos, os dois a olharam paralisados, e separaram-se ficando afastados,

_ kagome, eu.. – kouga tentou se desculpar mas foi interrompido, antes mesmo de começar,

_ não kouga! – ela então foi ate a mesa e pegou sua bolsa, sai dali correndo com lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto delicado, e gritou para os dois ao se afastar – Não me sigam!

**~oO Fim do FlashBack Oo~**

_ nossa Káh – rin suspirou ao ouvir a historia da amiga, - que barra!

_ pois é, daí eu não vi nenhum dos dois mais, mas a sango me disse que o inuyasha ficou com o carro parado aqui na porta do templo um tempão ontem a noite, mas eu não sai de casa...

Nisso Sango se aproximava, estava sozinha e de cabeça baixa,

_ o que houve com a sango? – sussurrou rin enquanto a outra amiga ainda não estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-la

_ ela e miroku brigaram – kagome sussurrou em resposta,

_ konichiwa Rin-chan!

_ konichiwa Sango! Parece que esses últimos dias não foram muito agradáveis para nenhuma de nos não é?

_ nem um pouco – concordou kagome,

_ pois é... isso que dá confiar em um mulherengo... – disse sango com os olhos já marejados, ela parecia que andou chorando, o que era pura verdade...

_ o que aconteceu San? – questionou a pequena rin,

_ nada de inesperado, - ela suspirou, - Miroku... nos brigamos, não sei como pude acreditar que ele mudaria,

_ o que ele aprontou?

_ ontem a tarde nos saímos, fomos ate o shopping, passeamos, fomos ao cinema, namoramos, depois resolvemos ir ate a praça de alimentação comer alguma coisa, estava bem cheia para uma quinta feira sabe? Então eu me sentei e ele foi fazer o pedido, tinha uma mulher muito bonita na fila, loira alta, olhos azuis, e tal, daí ele deixou que ela passasse na frente dele, e ficaram de papo, ate que ela dependurou-se no pescoço dele rindo alto, e jogando charme, ele não a afastou, ria também, então passou o braço pela cintura dela para _apóiá-la melhor_, eu bufei de raiva, mas me controlei, não fiz nada, apenas me levantei e fui embora...

_ ele já esteve aqui no templo um milhão de vezes atrás dela, mas sango não quer conversa – concluiu kagome,

- sinto muito – disse rin,

_ tudo bem, eu quem fui a tola...

As três amigas deitaram umas nas outras sobre a sombra da velha arvore e suspiraram os seus amores complicados naquela sexta feira, 13 de junho.

Flooores, Obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem acompanhando!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do novo capitulo!!!

Beejocaas,

=*

**Daaf – **Hey meu beem, gomen ne pela demora sim?! Fico feliz em saber que estya curtindo a estoria! Obrigada pela review, assim que puder eu continuo... Beijocaas, =*

**Pequena Rin – **aushauhsa' segredinho amoore, você terá essa resposta mais pra frente... espero que goste da surpresa, nem a própria Rin descobriu ainda... descubra com ela =) e quanto ao Inu e Kah-chan... bom, o tempo sempre resolve tudo não é mesmo? ^^ Obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que esta curtindo!! Beijocaas, =*

**Rukia-Hime – **é meu beem, o Sesshy é um bom garoto sim, muitooo bom alias não éh mesmo?! *¬* aushuasuah' fico feliz em saber que esta gostando, continue acompanhando... Obrigada pela review!! Beeejocaas, =*

**Ninaas, Façam uma autora feliz e apertem esse boataozinho lindo ai embaixo... **

**Bejocaas, **

**Ja ne! **

**.**


	13. Um Dia Especial

Oie Ninas do meu kokoro!!! Imagino que estão muito bravas comigo, não é mesmo?

Gomen a demora, mas não imaginam a correria em que estou, bem, eu estava super desanimada com minhas fics, mas agora renovei minha criatividade e estou de volta!!!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanharem...

Amo Vocês meninas!!!

Beejos,

Jhennie.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 12**

• **Um dia especial •**

O fim do ano se aproximava, o inverno estava rigoroso, o mês passava rápido, era 15 de novembro, e nevava muito naquela manha. Rin não precisou do despertador para se levantar, nem mesmo Ayla precisou, as mulheres Nagasaki não tiveram uma boa noite de sono, rin tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o uniforme, o casaco e as botas, os cabelos estavam soltos, ayla vestiu o terninho preto que usava para trabalhar, as duas estavam silenciosas na mesa de café, comiam uma torrada sem vontade alguma, ayla notava a face de rin de modo que a menina não percebesse seus olhos sobre ela.

Rin aceitou a carona da mãe aquela manha, como vinha fazendo toda a semana, por causa da neve, ela estava sentada em completo silencio, observando a paisagem coberta de branco do lado de fora, ayla mantinha os olhos tristes na rua a sua frente, logo parou a porta da escola, havia poucas pessoas ali, a menina saiu do carro, e antes que fechasse a porta, ayla chamou o nome da única filha,

_ rin? – ela se virou e olhou a mãe, que a encarou por um longo tempo antes de se pronunciar, - ele ia querer que estivesse sorrindo...

_ eu sei... – ela abaixou os olhos e uma lagrima escorreu por sua face – mas não consigo evitar...

Ayla se sentia ainda pior ao ver a dor da filha, mas rin fechou a porta e entrou, ela suspirou no carro,

_ por que você nos deixou? – e partiu, tomando as agora não tanto movimentadas ruas da capital japonesa em direção ao seu trabalho.

Rin entrou na escola, caminhava de cabeça baixa, foi ate sua sala, jogou a mochila sobre a mesa e sentou-se, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas por cima da mochila, as pessoas chegavam e logo a sala estava cheia, Myoga tinha o primeiro horário naquele dia, e começou a explicar sobre a guerra civil... Rin não ouvia uma palavra sequer do que ele dizia, nem mesmo percebeu que kagome e sango acabavam de chegar, um bocado atrasadas, e sentaram ao seu lado, mas para evitar uma outra bronca do professor, não disseram nada a amiga, ainda. Assim que o sinal indicou o final do primeiro horário, kagome foi ate a mesa da amiga,

_ tudo bem Rin? – a menina levantou os olhos e encarou os orbes azuis preocupados da morena,

_ ta, por quê?

_ você esta desanimada a semana inteira, e hoje parece ainda pior, ta acontecendo algo?

_ eu só estou cansada, dormi mal, não se preocupe Káh... Obrigada...

_ tem certeza? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e kagome beijou-lhe a face, e se retirou indo falar com Sango,

Rin nem viu os horários passarem, quando percebeu já era horário do intervalo, e as amigas a chamavam para descer, ela levantou-se e caminhou desanimada pelos corredores ate o refeitório, sentaram-se com todos como era costume.

Kagome e kouga estavam namorando há um mês, sango estava sendo cortejada por Kouji, um novo aluno muito bonito e engraçado, - descrição de Kouji: cabelos mel, olhos verdes, filho de uma japonesa e um inglês, e muito rico, se apaixonou por Sango, estuda na Shikon há dois meses. Então se sentavam juntos, kagome, kouga, sango, kouji e rin. Inuyasha e kikyou não estavam mais namorando, mas ele virou o garoto mais galinha da escola, roubando ate o titulo de Miroku, que estava agora bem mais quieto, kikyou saiu da escola há um mês, foi para a França para um intercambio de dois anos, Kaguya rondava sesshoumaru que estava sozinho, e não lhe dava confiança, estava comemorando ter finalmente se livrado da prima da menina – ele terminara com kagura. As coisas estavam muito diferentes, Inuyasha sentava-se com as meninas do clube da liga de torcida, Miroku que preferiu evitar todo o charme de garanhão do amigo se afastou, os dois tiveram uma briga feia e agora não se falam mais, então o jovem arrumou novos amigos, e senta-se sempre com outros garotos, sesshoumaru fica na biblioteca durante o intervalo, ele e rin estavam se dando bem conversavam como amigos, apesar de em certos momentos agirem impulsivamente e se beijarem. Porem na ultima semana que se seguiu, rin preferiu se isolar, sentava-se com os amigos, mas não conversava ou mesmo prestava atenção ao que eles diziam, ficava quieta e calada, e não comia nada.

Elas entravam no refeitório, quando rin parou abruptamente,

_ meninas, se importam se eu não me sentar com vocês hoje? – as duas se olharam e olharam a amiga sem entender,

_ por que Rin-chan? – questionou sango,

_ eu... eu vou ate a biblioteca – mentiu, para que elas não insistissem, as amigas sabiam que sesshoumaru sempre ficava lá, e imaginaram que ela iria conversar com ele,

_ tudo bem então rin, - disse kagome sorrindo, e seguiram para a cantina, enquanto rin dava meia volta, mas ela não tomou as escadarias para a biblioteca, foi ate o pátio nos fundos do colégio, não havia ninguém ali, por causa da neve fina que ainda caia, ela tremia de frio, mas não se importava, sentou-se na mureta próxima a quadra, e abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo nelas, deixou todos os flashes passarem por sua mente, se permitiu sentir a dor que sufocava, e chorou em silencio, as lagrimas rolavam quentes sobre sua pele fria, ela soluçava, enquanto sua dor vazava por seus olhos...

Na biblioteca, sesshoumaru foi ate a janela, e viu rin sentada na neve, achou-a louca, mas percebeu que ela chorava, observou todo o tempo, ate que a menina enxugasse o rosto e tentasse voltar ao normal, para caminhar ate o banheiro e depois encontrar as amigas na sala de aula para a próxima aula.

No final da tarde, rin seguia para casa andando. Sozinha, as amigas já haviam seguido sua rua, e ela seguia a sua, sesshoumaru a avistou alguns metros a sua frente e alcançou-a, caminhando com ela em silencio ao seu lado, mas rin sabia que não podia evita-lo, não gostava de demonstrar a ninguém seu sofrimento, gostava de ficar com ele sempre para si,

_ oi sesshy...

_ oi rin, - ele não era como os outros, não iria perguntar se estava tudo bem, ele sabia que não estava,

Fizeram o restante do trajeto em silencio, sesshoumaru a observava, pararam em frente ao portão da casa da pequena,

_ obrigada pela companhia – rin agradeceu,

_ rin, eu sei que esta acontecendo alguma coisa com você, - ele a olhava nos olhos,

_ só estou cansada sesshy... – tentou desvencilhar-se do assunto,

_ essa desculpa pode acalmar as preocupações das suas amigas, mas não vai me enganar... e você sabe disso... – ele aproximou-se e envolveu-a pela cintura, colando o corpo dela ao dele, sesshoumaru estava aprendendo a ser mais delicado com rin, ela o estava ajudando a descobrir um lado doce que ele não sabia que poderia ter, mas o tinha apenas com ela, apenas para ela...

Ela retribuiu o carinho, era bom te-lo por perto, mas seus problemas eram apenas seus, não diria nada a ele, mesmo sabendo que ele insistiria... então soltou-se do abraço dele,

_ eu tenho que entrar, - ele a olhou serio,

_ rin...

_ ta tudo bem sesshy, eu tenho que entrar, Obrigada por se preocupar, - ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e entrou em casa, deixando um sesshoumaru disposto a descobrir a verdade parado em sua porta...

Durante todo o resto do dia rin permaneceu em seu quarto, olhava fotos antigas, mexia em caixas cheias de lembranças, boas lembranças. Já era tarde quando Ayla chegou em casa, parecia estar exausta, rin foi ate ela,

_ desculpe a demora filha, tive que adiantar umas coisas para poder folgar amanha... – a menina a olhou confusa,

_ não vai trabalhar amanha? – a mãe olhou sua menina com a compreensão no olhar pela duvida infantil, mas afirmou

_ eu nunca trabalho no dia de amanha...

_ mas desta vez é diferente – rin abaixou os olhos, e sentou-se no sofá, ayla sentou ao seu lado e passou o braço pelos ombros dela puxando-a para si,

_ faremos como sempre, estaremos com ele o dia todo, será diferente, mas não vamos deixar passar em branco, é o dia dele, prepare algumas coisas, nos pegamos a estrada pela manha, bem cedo, - então levantou-se e beijou a testa da filha, saiu do aposento deixando uma rin ainda mais confusa, ela achou que isso poderia ser ainda mais doloroso...

Amanheceu o dia 16 de novembro, eram seis da manha, e pela primeira vez em 20 anos uma tradição não se cumpriu, não havia café da manha especial, não havia bolo, não havia festa e nem comemoração, havia apenas um sentimento de falta daquele que hoje comemoraria seu aniversario, do grande homem, marido incomparável e melhor pai. As duas mulheres Nagasaki saíram de carro, seguindo a estrada ate Nagoya, onde viveram épocas muito felizes, e perderam alguém muito especial... Hoje, 16 de novembro é aniversario de Liyu Nagasaki, o pai de Rin.

Elas chegaram a Nagoya ás duas da tarde, fizeram uma parada rápida, a lanchonete de uma velha amiga...

_ Ayla? – uma velha senhora gritou surpresa ao ver a bela mulher ultrapassar as portas e entrar em seu estabelecimento, sorridente foi ate ela, - minha amiga! – abraçaram-se, depois ela voltou-se para rin – Rin-chan você cresceu! – abraçou a menina, - é bom ve-las por aqui, e estranho não te-las sempre por perto mais, - admitiu a mulher, sentaram-se em uma mesa,

_ precisávamos vir ate aqui hoje, você sabe... – a mulher abaixou os olhos,

_ eu sei... esta sendo um ano muito estranho para todos nós também, não mais do que para vocês eu tenho certeza, mas... fazem muita falta, todos sempre lembram dos Nagasaki, em tudo... sabe como são as coisas...

_ eu sei... também sinto falta da vida que eu levava aqui, Tókio é muito corrida, não tenho tempo para nada mais, nem para mim mesma...

_ o mal das grandes capitais... mas e a escola Rin? Como esta? Os amigos novos...

_ a escola é muito boa, Kaina- sama, as minhas amigas são muito legais também... Tókio não é ruim, só que também não é Nagoya... – a senhora sorriu em compreensão, a Família Nagasaki era muito querida na cidade, por todos, e depois de tudo o que aconteceu as coisas ficaram completamente diferentes... mesmo depois de os culpados do acidente terem sido pegos... afinal, já estava feito, e agora não tinha como trazer Liyu de volta...

_ estão com fome?

_ um pouco – disse rin,

_ eu estou faminta – ayla tentou animar,

_ vou trazer o preferido de vocês... – a senhora se levantou e foi ate a cozinha, muitas pessoas se aproximaram da mesa e cumprimentaram as duas mulheres, dizendo entender o motivo da vinda delas, e também lhes dando a sua condolência... não demorou muito para que a velha Kaina retornasse com um belo prato de comida para rin e ayla, e um suco de pêssego para a mais jovem e uma taça de vinho tinto para a amadurecida mulher... era três da tarde quando as duas saíram do local, e dirigiram-se direto para o cemitério memorial de Nagoya, onde agora jazia o belo e bom Liyu nagasaki.

Em sua lapide, escrito em letras douradas bem fortes estava o que ele representava;

" Dedicado a grandeza de um homem amável e amado."

As mulheres Nagasaki sentaram-se na grama bem cuidada do lugar, envolta da lapide do belo homem, as lembranças passavam em flash perfeitamente visíveis na cabeça de ambas, naquela data um ritual se cumpria todos os anos, nenhum nagasaki trabalhava, as mulheres levantavam cedo, e preparavam um banquete especial para o desjejum da manha, a casa enfeitada na noite anterior com flores de Sakura branca em todos os cômodos, velas e incensos demonstrava a harmonia da família que residia naquele local, então, com tudo pronto, o único homem das duas mulheres Nagasaki era despertador com muitos carinhos e beijos, sempre sorrindo, como era seu costume, desjejuavam todos juntos, na alegria contagiante do momento, e a canção de aniversario soava leve e doce nos lábios de suas mulheres, no ritmo harmônico perfeito da canção, e a manha se seguia com comemorações da família e momentos de união, no almoço, como rotina daqueles dias saiam para almoçar no bom e velho restaurante de kaina-sama, onde as pessoas da cidade sempre passavam para cumprimentar o aniversariante, a tarde passeavam, aproveitavam o dia juntos, no parque, nas lojas ou mesmo em casa vendo filmes ou brincando na piscina, os pais e a filha estavam sempre juntos, não somente naquele dia, mas como sempre, apesar de naquele momento o fazerem ainda mais intensamente, todos os amigos da família se emocionavam durante a noite, quando um delicioso e tradicional banquete era servido ao ar livre no parque próximo a casa, a luz da lua e de arranjos belíssimos criados pelas damas da família, e como tradição a queima de fogos, quando davam exatas dez e quarenta e oito da noite, o horário em que a mãe de Liyu deu a luz ao menino, os fogos explodiam fazendo um show de brilho no céu... todos da cidade colaboravam para a festa, e sempre era perfeita... a família Nagasaki era muito querida por ali, e sempre o seria...

Mergulhadas em suas lembranças Rin e Ayla não perceberam que anoitecia, e que o vento frio começava a soprar, mas não importava, elas não sairiam dali, não romperiam o ritual da presença continua da família em harmonia, e sem pensar ou perceber o que fazia, rin lentamente, com a voz baixa, quase em sussurros começou a cantar a canção de aniversario, Ayla deixou uma lagrima solitária escapar-lhe dos olhos e acompanhou a filha, as vozes se fundindo, se tornando uma voz singular, afinada, apropriada ao momento, tinha um leve tom mórbido, encoberto pela sensação de paz e alegria que a letra traduzia, em gestos singelos como o entrelaçar de dedos que as mulheres Nagasaki faziam, e sorriram singelamente uma a outra, captando a tristeza, a emoção e a harmonia daquele momento, fecharam os olhos e cantaram juntas, a voz agora alta, liberando a tensão e necessidade de paz que seus espíritos exalavam, quando ouviram algo explodir no céu, levantaram os olhos, o show de fogos de artifício começava, explodindo em varias cores e formatos, Ayla levantou o pulso aproximando-o do rosto e constatou no relógio,

_ dez e quarenta e oito... – disse em um quase sussurro, que rin ouviu bem,

As pessoas que estavam sempre presentes na festa noturna de comemoração da família nagasaki se encontravam ali, todas elas, com um sorriso singelo no rosto, envolta de onde se encontravam as duas mulheres, e no ultimo show de explosão uma frase se formou no céu, tomando vários tons de diferentes cores antes de sumir, com os olhos marejados em lagrimas as Nagasaki abraçaram a todos que compartilharam suas dores e aflições naquele instante e dividiram sua solidariedade e compreensão...

Rin olhou novamente para o céu antes de se juntar a mãe no meio do aglomerado de amigos, e em um tom de branco que desaparecia, ainda podia-se ler a homenagem de todos ali para o maravilhoso e honrado homem que foi Liyu nagasaki, no tom branco da paz em que ele se encontrava naquele momento, sorrindo onde quer que estivesse a observar aquela cena... podia quase ouvir o pai lhe sussurrar aquelas palavras de carinho que melhor o representavam.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, sossegue este coraçãozinho, feche estes lindos olhos e sinta a brisa leve do vento acariciar-lhe a face, e quando novamente abrir os olhos, tudo estará resolvido."

_ Vai ficar tudo bem... Feliz Aniversario Pai! – rin sussurrou indo em direção onde a mãe estava com os amigos...

______________________________________________________________________

Meninas, o que acharam?

Espero que estejam gostando, prometo não demorar mais tanto pra postar....

Obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês são demais, e meu motivo pra continuar escrevendo!!!!

Beejos carinhosos,

(Hey continuem me incentivando apertando este belo botaozinho ai embaixo e me deixe uma review!!! =D)

Obrigada!

Jhennie Lee

.


	14. Entregues

Meninas, aqui estou eu...

Espero que estejam gostando e acompanhando hein?

Bejooos,

Boa Leitura!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 13**

• **Entregues •**

As férias de verão passaram voando, já estavam quase no fim, Rin andava muito irritada na ultima semana, após mais um encontro impulsivo entre ela e sesshoumaru onde os dois extrapolaram os níveis de apenas amizade, eles brigaram, e desde então, há duas semanas, não se falam ou sequer se olham. Faltava apenas um fim de semana de folga ate que as aulas retornassem, as meninas estariam agora no ultimo ano do colegial, junto com kagome, sango miroku e Inuyasha, já sesshoumaru iniciaria a Universidade de Direito.

Ate então as coisas corriam de maneira comum, era sábado, o sol estava forte e o calor incomodava, Rin resolveu então caminhar um pouco, estava sozinha em casa novamente, agora era algo habitual, sua mãe fora promovida no trabalho e se, antes quase não estava em casa, agora então, Rin quase não a via, ela viajara a trabalho no dia anterior e retornaria apenas no dia seguinte. O metereologista informava 38°C e não havia nenhum indicio de mudança nos próximos dias, rin caminhou calmamente pela grama molhada do parque, estava com os pés descalços, carregava suas sandálias nas mãos, usava um short jeans curto e uma regata branca, os cabelos presos em um rabo alto, estava pensativa, distraída, e não percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, ate que trombou neste alguém, caindo no chão.

Caiu com a bunda direto na grama,

_ Itai! – reclamou,

_ sumimasem! – quando a voz grave e aveluda lhe adentrou os ouvidos, rin congelou, ergueu o rosto lentamente para enfim, confirmar suas suspeitas, sustentou por um minuto o olhar que aqueles belos orbes âmbar lhe lançavam, para logo em seguida desvia-los,

_ eu estava distraída – ela justificou de má vontade ainda sem voltar a encará-lo, então percebeu que ele havia estendido a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, a menina ainda hesitou por alguns segundos antes de aceitar a mão dele e se erguer o que fez com que os corpos se mantivessem muito próximos, rin se afastou, caminhou sentando-se a sombra de uma grande cerejeira, sesshoumaru sentou ao seu lado,

_ ainda esta com raiva? – ele perguntou,

_ hai, - ela respondeu sem olhá-lo,

_ rin... – ele chamou o nome dela na tentativa de que ela o olhasse, mas não funcionou, então ele começou a dizer, - sabe, eu não sei o que fazer com você rin, você me deixa tonto sabia? – ele tinha a voz serena e calma, o veludo soava sedutor – a sensação é de estupor, não sei definir bem... mas acho que...

_ Chega! – rin o cortou com um tom de voz um pouco elevado, não era um grito apenas uma fala com algumas oitavas alteradas e embargadas, - não quero ouvir o que tem a me dizer esta bem? – ele parecia confuso, e rin continuou, - eu sei bem o que você vai me dizer, nos dois sabemos... isso é errado não é? A melhor coisa é mantermos nossa amizade, ou, acho eu agora, que talvez você vá dizer ate mesmo que nem a amizade é certo mais, tudo agora, qualquer mínima aproximação é perigosa não estou certa? – mas ela não deu tempo para que ele respondesse – e que tudo foi uma reação impulsiva de puro desejo carnal e nada alem não é mesmo? Que devemos esquecer e seguir em frente, não foi nada, apenas mais um erro, e já estamos passando dos limites não é? – ela deu uma gargalhada cínica, - poupe-me seshoumaru, eu já conheço suas palavras e não preciso de dicionário para compreender o significado delas, é apenas _divertido!_ É apenas uma espécie de prazer momentâneo que você desfruta em um instante de carência, é ridículo! – sesshoumaru estava estático, então era assim que Rin o via? Como um completo cafajeste?

_ rin... – a voz saiu baixa e soava estranha – é essa a imagem que tem de mim? Um monstro?

_ acredite sesshoumaru, eu não te vejo como um monstro é apenas mais um _homem_! – ela disse a ultima palavra com certa ênfase para dar um significado a mais, - mas eu sinto muito, não serei seu brinquedo, pode começar a procurar outra! – aquilo doeu em Rin, ela se sentia dilacerar por dentro...

_ você nunca foi meu brinquedo rin, - sua voz agora era de um tom nervoso, - nunca! Você não percebe o que causa em mim rin? Não percebe o quanto isso é perigoso? O quanto essa sensação é ameaçadora para mim?

_ não, eu não percebo, me desculpe! – mas ela não parecia estar exatamente se desculpando, e levantou-se, - Vou embora! – mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, sentiu a forte mão de sesshoumaru envolver seu pulso como uma algema e puxa-la, fazendo assim com que se desequilibrasse e caísse no colo dele, ele a fita profundamente, ela tenta se levantar mas ele não permite que ela se mova, o dourado aprisiona o chocolate, ele ergue uma das mãos e toca delicadamente a face de rin, ela fecha os olhos sentindo o toque quente dele em si, ela então abre mesmo contra vontade os olhos e o encara por um segundo antes de murmurar,

_ "o que esta fazendo comigo?" – ele sem desviar um minuto sequer seus olhos dos dela,

_ " as vezes eu acho que poderia ficar mergulhado nos teus olhos para sempre Rin... não sei como você consegue manter este efeito em mim... " – ele murmura também,

Sob o efeito dos olhos e da melodiosa voz sussurrada o coração de rin se aquece, mas ela se concentra em manter-se distante...

_ efeito? – e ela já não mais sussurrava, - qual? – então sua voz era cheia de magoa – o de você me beijar no momento que bem entender e logo depois correr para Kagura?

_ rin... – ele a censurou, há meses havia terminado com a garota, mas esta sempre o estava perseguindo e o abraçando ou tentando beija-lo, o que o deixava extremamente irritado, principalmente por que rin ficava chateada com ele, e eles acabavam brigando... Então finalmente liberta seus olhos dos profundos chocolates de rin, abaixando-os em direção ao chão,

Rin fica confusa com a atitude dele, sesshoumaru nunca abaixa a cabeça para ninguém, no entanto o fazia com ela naquele momento, então sem pensar ergue o rosto deste pelo queixo com seu indicador, e percebe a surpresa nos olhos dele,

_ o que você tem com a kagura, Sesshy? – ele sorri disfarçadamente, apenas um erguer nos canto de seus lábios ao ouvi-la chama-lo de tal modo, ela estava cedendo, então talvez ele pudesse ceder também...

_ eu não tenho nada com a Kagura Rin, ela não me interessa, é só um meio de fugir...

A confusão é visível nos olhos da pequena menina que ainda se encontrava no colo do belo rapaz sentado á sombra de graciosa cerejeira,

_ fugir? Fugir de que?

Ele não hesita, e sussurra para ela,

_ "fugir de você Rin, do que você causa em mim, de tudo isso que fica explodindo aqui dentro, essa estupidez que fica me consumindo, de toda essa coisa que eu não sei explicar, fugindo Rin, dos teus olhos profundos me alucinando, fugindo do teu cheiro me enlouquecendo, fugindo dos teus lábios tão doces, fugindo de você por inteira, apesar de minha maior vontade, fosse estar o mais perto possível..."

Ela sorri delicadamente,

_ e porque não cede ao seu desejo? – então pela primeira vez, ela toma a iniciativa e o beija, calorosamente, envolve seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto sente-o prender mais forte sua cintura, ela entreabre os lábios permitindo que a língua dele explore cada cantinho de sua boca, suas línguas fazendo uma dança sensual, envolvente, ela morde levemente o lábio inferir dele arrancando assim um gemido de satisfação do mesmo, e isso a deixa inebriada, as bocas se separam apenas em busca de ar antes de se unirem novamente, e quando ele abandona novamente os lábios dela, apenas os escorrega pelo pescoço da menina, subindo e descendo, do queixo ao lóbulo de sua orelha onde ele mordisca, e ela geme em prazer, ele sorri entre o beijo ao ouvir o som dela, ele desce ainda mais pelo pescoço de rin, em seus ombros, então deita sua cabeça no espaço em sua clavícula, apreciando o cheiro único de flores de rin... ela sorri e o afasta, então levanta-se, convidando-o a acompanha-la, e ele a segue silenciosamente,

Rin para em frente sua própria casa, não havia ninguém, já que sua mãe havia viajado, ela o guia pela mão ate o interior trancando a porta em seguida,

_ rin – ele apenas murmura entendendo a intenção da garota, - rin, eu não quero forçá-la a nada, sabe que não tem de fazer rin, sabe que...

_ shhh – ela coloca o indicador sutilmente em seus lábios,

_ o que quer fazer rin? – ele pronuncia ainda com o dedo dela sobre seus lábios,

_ eu estou apenas deixando que esteja o mais próximo possível... – ela o abraça pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dele, - eu quero você sesshy, eu estou pronta para isso – ela sussurra.

_ rin – então ele a beija, demorada e calorosamente, com amor, com paixão, com desejo, com luxuria! Sem nem mesmo perceber rin caminhava para trás, ate que suas costas tocam a parede, o corpo de sesshoumaru moldado ao seu, os beijos desciam por toda extensão alcançável de seu corpo naquele momento, seu rosto, orelha, pescoço, ombros, então ele coloca suas mãos dentro da regata de rin, alisando sua barriga por baixo da roupa, em contato intimo com a pele quente da garota que estremece, suas pernas cediam, e ela tem certeza de que, se Sesshoumaru não a estivesse segurando ela teria caído naquele momento, com as mãos tremulas desvia-as do pescoço de sesshoumaru ate seu peito desabotoando os três primeiros botões da roupa dele, e é surpreendida quando ele a ergue do chão,

_ passe suas pernas na minha cintura Rin – ele sussurra sobre os lábios dela, e a garota imediatamente o obedece, ele começa a caminhar em direção a escada, ainda a beijando, quando uma de suas mãos sobe da cintura da menina alisando suas costas ate alcançar a nuca, e ele solta o cabelo da menina que cai como em uma cascata chocolate em suas costas, e ela sorri com o gesto de carinho dele, a boca de sesshoumaru não dá descanso a menina que arqueia o corpo em reação ao efeito que a língua do rapaz causa em si ao deslizar por seu pescoço,

Se a porta estava aberta ou não, Rin não sabe dizer, apenas percebe que estão em seu quarto quando sente suas costas tocarem a cama macia e o corpo de sesshoumaru ficar sobre o seu, em um movimento habilidoso e sensual ele retira a blusa da menina ao mesmo tempo em que abre o botão e zíper do short de Rin, que luta com o restante dos botões da camisa dele, deixando-a então escorregar pelos ombros largos e másculos de Sesshoumaru, a inexperiência de rin torna-a ainda mais atrativa a sesshoumaru que se delicia com os toques delicados porem cautelosos da ainda-menina, sesshoumaru tira os próprios sapatos enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelos seios fartos de rin ainda cobertos e seus lábios exploram a boca dela, em um ímpeto de ousadia rin inverte as posições ficando por cima de sesshoumaru, afasta parte de seu corpo do dele, ficando sentada, o sorriso malicioso presentes em seus lábios vermelhos pela pressão dos de sesshoumaru neles, então ela se levanta completamente, deixando-o com um olhar confuso, que se esclarece, quando rin, em pé sobre ele começa sensualmente a retirar seu short já aberto, descendo-o lentamente, passando por suas grossas coxas ate alcançar os pés, quando rin se abaixa e o pega jogando-o no chão e ao se levantar joga os cabelos para trás, com os olhos enevoados pelo desejo ele a puxa de encontro a si novamente, assumindo o controle, ficando por cima, então finalmente ele liberta os fartos seios da menina levando-os de encontro aos seus lábios, rin geme o nome dele, que o deixa muito satisfeito, arqueia as costas e delira com os movimentos da língua de sesshoumaru em seu corpo, e sem demoras ela retira a calça dele, e juntos retiram todo o restante de roupa, com juras de amor, entre gemidos de prazer e delírios eles se unem se tornam um, uma alma, um coração, um corpo. Moldados perfeitamente um ao outro, em uma dança sincronizada e perfeita,

_ sesshy... – e então Rin alcança o ápice do prazer, atingindo o clímax em um gemido forte e prolongado, e sesshoumaru a acompanha, alcançando o seu prazer máximo também, as respirações ofegantes se chocam, enquanto seus corpos se encontram, permanecem ainda assim por algum tempo, ate sesshoumaru rolar retirando-se de rin e se deitando ao seu lado, aconchegando-a em seu calor, ao seu corpo, e agora ela era mulher, e havia se tornado nos braços dele, e isso o satisfazia por inteiro, Rin já estava sonolenta, mas ainda murmura antes de cair no sono,

_ Eu te amo, sesshy! – ele sorri ao escutar a doce voz de rin arrastada pelo cansaço sussurrar-lhe uma jura solene de amor, - vou te amar para sempre...

_ eu também te amo Rin, - e ela pode escutar, antes de ser levada pela inconsciência do sono, e adormeceu profundamente,

Sesshoumaru a envolvia pensativo, aconchegou-a confortavelmente na cama, abraçada em um travesseiro e levantou-se, vestiu suas roupas, acariciou a face da menina,

_ me desculpe Rin, - e ele suspira, encaminha-se ate a porta do quarto e olha mais uma vez para onde a agora mulher dormia enrolada em finos lençóis, tranqüila, como um anjo, - eu te amo Rin, e espero que possa me perdoar um dia... Você será minha para sempre... – e sem olhar para trás ele fecha a porta e desce as escadas, e sai fechando a porta ao passar e ele sabia, que nada mais seria igual a partir de então, e que ele teria de enfrentar as conseqüências de sua decisão... E ela seria provavelmente, o _ódio_ de Rin por si.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Obrigada por acompanharem meninas,

Deixem uma autora feliz e cliquem neste botaozinho feliz ai embaixo e me deixe uma review!!!

Beejos,

Jhennie Lee

.


	15. Descontrole

Oie Meninas!!!

Espero que estejam gostando, aqui começa o inicio das explicações, na verdade vai parecer bastante confuso, mas os próximos capítulos tratam o desenrolar desta historia, finalmente vocês vão conhecer o outro lado da Rin!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 14**

• **Descontrole •**

Os raios fracos do sol da manhã cobriram seus olhos sem permissão, ela remexeu-se na cama a procura do escuro para prolongar seu sono, ainda estava cansada, mas sua mente recobrava lentamente a consciência, e os fatos e acontecimentos preenchiam impiedosamente seu espaço na memória da agora mulher, rin sorriu ainda de olhos fechados ao se recordar da noite anterior, se entregara a ele, ao amor de sua vida... Tateou a cama a procura dele, mas não o encontrou, abriu lentamente os olhos e constatou o vazio, um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo, procurou por algum sinal de que ele ainda estava ali, mas não encontrou nada, nem suas roupas antes espalhadas pelo chão estavam ali, suspirou, estava completamente nua, coberta apenas por um fino lençol, enrolou-se nele e levantou ainda lenta da cama, tocando o chão frio, caminhou cambaleante ate a porta, não havia um ruído sequer na casa, ele não estava tomando banho ou preparando o café, ele não estava ali. Suspirou derrotada, talvez tivesse acontecido algum imprevisto, ela negava veementemente que algo pudesse estar errado, caminhou ate o banheiro e relutante deixou que a água gelada escorresse por seus cabelos, por seu corpo fazendo arrepiar-se, demorou quase uma hora sob a água, ali era reconfortante, sua fuga, quase um refugio. Sob o efeito da água gelada não precisava pensar, apenas relaxar e respirar, e tudo parecia bem, desligou o chuveiro e trocou-se, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, ainda descalça desceu as escadas, foi ate a cozinha preparar algo para comer, estava faminta, o relógio marcava oito horas da manha, suspirou mais uma vez, era muito cedo, cedo demais para que estivesse acordada em uma manha de domingo.

Comeu algumas torradas e bebericou um chá, assistiu um pouco de televisão antes de decidir arrumar a casa, sua mãe deveria retornar no fim da tarde e gostaria de encontrar tudo na mais exata ordem, alem do mais, ela não tinha nada, absolutamente nada para fazer. Não procuraria por ele, claro que não, esperaria ate que ele ligasse, ele ligaria não é? Afinal, passaram uma maravilhosa noite de amor, e ele havia dito que a amava... Sorriu sem nem mesmo perceber ao recordar-se, como poderia duvidar dele de tal maneira? Ele havia dito, havia jurado solene seu amor, seu verdadeiro sentimento, tanto durante aquela tarde, como em seu ato de paixão.

Já passava das três da tarde quando Rin terminou tudo, a casa estava impecável, brilhante e cheirosa, mas ela estava novamente faminta, não havia almoçado, comera apenas algumas torradas durante todo o tempo em que esteve ocupada. Tomou um banho rápido para livrar-se da poeira e suor acumulado em seu corpo e arrumou-se simples, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, um tênis e sua bolsa lateral, parou ao passar pelo telefone, ele ainda não havia ligado, conferiu pela milésima vez o seu celular, nenhuma chamada ou mensagem, suspirou, havia algo errado? Trancou a porta ao sair e caminhou um pouco apressada ate uma pequena cantina ali perto, a comida era saborosa e o preço favorável. Fez seu pedido junto á uma coca. A televisão ligada passava um filme dos Simpsons, uma comedia seriada que ela simplesmente amava, concentrou-se em assisti-la e livrou-se dos pensamentos ruins que a sombreavam.

A manha de segunda chegou rápida demais, e as horas pareciam voar, e para variar, Rin estava atrasada. Sesshoumaru não havia ligado, sua mãe chegara tarde e estava muito estressada com o trabalho, Rin foi dormir tarde com a esperança de ouvir o telefone tocar, e agora acordara atrasada e de mau-humor, desceu as escadas correndo e pegou apenas uma torrada enquanto jogava a bolsa em suas costas, sua mãe parecia com um humor ainda pior que na noite anterior,

_ esta atrasada Rin!

_ eu sei, oka-san, já estou saindo! Ja ne!

_ ja ne!

Correu pelas ruas ate a escola, por sorte conseguiu entrar a tempo de ainda assistir a primeira aula, o professor Myouga falava sem parar... Nem mesmo teve tempo de cumprimentar as amigas, apesar de que não ficaram sem se ver durante as férias de verão... logo veio a troca de horários, e kagome e Sango estavam em sua carteira, conversavam animadas, ate que o professor entrou na sala, e assim correu todos os horários, no intervalo sentou-se como sempre com os amigos e falaram bobagens, mas sua mente ainda se mantinha ligada a Sesshoumaru, assim que a aula terminou decidiu tomar uma atitude, afinal, não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam, caminhou ate a faculdade de Sesshoumaru, não demorou nada para encontra-lo, ele estava parado no portão, encostado em seu carro, ela deu um passo e logo avistou uma garota correndo ate ele, ela possuía os cabelos ruivos ate a cintura, olhos verdes e pele muito branca, era bonita, mas uma beleza comum...

Mas não foi isso que a incomodou, foi que assim que chegou ate sesshoumaru lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e então deu-lhe um selinho e sorriu, o coração de rin disparou, ele não poderia estar fazendo isso com ela não é? Então ela viu, mesmo a distancia o anel reluzente na mão da menina, estavam namorando, ele apenas usara rin mais uma vez, seus sentimentos se confundiram e fundiram e uma raiva e magoa enorme a tomaram, mas não faria escândalos, não era de seu feitio, e não valia a pena, seguiu correndo para casa, a raiva estava dominando-a, nem mesmo raciocinava direito, e não esperava que sua mãe estivesse em casa, quando bateu a porta com tamanha força que tudo estremeceu, sua mãe surgiu da cozinha e parecia muito nervosa,

_ o que acha que esta fazendo rin? – ela gritou, a menina virou-se irada,

_ não te interessa! Não mais! Você nunca esta aqui quando preciso o que esta fazendo aqui agora? Apenas para me criticar é? – ela gritou enquanto milhares de lagrimas desciam descontroladas por sua face,

_ o que esta dizendo rin? Esta me chamando de irresponsável? Eu te dou tudo, faço tudo por você! Como pode não ver isso? – Ayla gritou alterada,

_ eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui! – rin desabou em mais lagrimas e desespero, sua voz saia estranha, mas ela não percebia que perdia o controle – Queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo! Ele se preocupava!

_ rin? – agora a voz de Ayla era baixa, ela observava a filha com lagrimas nos olhos, enfim, compreendeu que sua pequena menina estava precisando dela, - rin? – tentou se aproximar, mas foi ainda pior,

_ NÃO! – rin gritou e Ayla foi jogada para longe, - eu quero voltar para casa! Quero que ele não morra, que nada daquilo aconteça! Só quero ir para casa e te-lo de volta! – Uma enorme luz irradiou de seu corpo, e logo tempestades formaram em torno de si como se ela estivesse envolta por um tornado...

_ rin! – ayla chamava por ela, mas rin não estava mais ali, lentamente as coisas ficavam desfiguradas e passavam por si, - não Rin! – os cabelos dela estavam tão longos e negros, e seus olhos extremamente verdes, suas roupas haviam mudado completamente, com enormes botas negras ate seus joelhos, uma espécie de maio-short preto e justo moldando seu corpo, uma espécie de armadura em forma de corpete negro, faixas saiam de todos os lados rodeando seu corpo e havia um enorme bastão em sua mão, _ Rin, por favor! – ayla gritava, logo percebeu o que acontecia e não pode acreditar, não poderia deixar que acontecesse, pulou sobre a filha jogando a no chão e recebendo um golpe da forte energia que envolvia o corpo dela naquele momento, e tudo lentamente foi se acalmando e voltando ao normal...

Rin estava desacordada nos braços de Ayla que chorava copiosamente, logo a porta escancarou-se revelando a figura altiva de Inu taisho,

_ ela despertou não foi? – ele aproximou-se das duas,

_ eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só... – ayla retornou a chorar – eu não pensei que fosse possível, depois de tudo eu finalmente achei que as coisas estavam bem, e que ela não era Rin, entende? Que ela era...

_ Nagasaki, - ele completou.

_ sim – e novamente as lagrimas vieram destruidoras,

_ você sempre soube que havia um risco a se correr Ayla, agora sabe o que deve fazer...

_ não posso... Ela vai perder o controle de novo Inu... Eu não posso... – Inu Taisho abraçou-a e deixou que chorasse em seu ombro, aquele segredo era pesado demais para as duas, e era seu dever protegê-las, e o faria, Rin tinha de ir, estava na hora...

___________________________________________________________________________

Lentamente Rin abriu os olhos, reconheceu seu quarto, logo à memória voltou não entendia o que havia acontecido, não entendia nada!

Completamente perdida e em busca de respostas, tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, percebeu que estava muito fraca e cansada, logo o sono se apoderou novamente dela, e dormiu profundamente, sem escutar nada do que era traçado e providenciado para ela no futuro mais próximo, e mergulhada em seu mundo dos sonhos, não se deu conta do quanto tudo mudara e ainda mudaria.

Já era madrugada quando Rin despertou novamente, os flashes que passavam por sua mente a deixavam tonta, não podia compreender o que havia se passado, lentamente sentou-se na cama, percebeu que uma faixa envolvia sua cintura, sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor ali, mas não sabia como havia se machucado, viu a porta ser aberta e por ela entrar Ayla, tinha alguns arranhões na face e um dos braços estava enfaixado no pulso,

_ mamãe o que houve? – ayla correu até ela e a abraçou fortemente, as lagrimas involuntárias correram por sua face,

_ esta tudo bem rin, vai ficar tudo bem...

_ o que aconteceu? Eu não entendo...

_ eu sei querida, eu sinto muito... – então ela afastou-se e encarou a filha, suspirou, era hora de contar a verdade a Rin, não poderia mais esconder tudo aquilo dela, - querida, eu preciso que fique calma e me escute com atenção, esta bem? Precisa confiar em mim e tentar entender...

_ como assim mãe?

_ tenho que te contar a verdade sobre o meu passado rin, o meu e o seu... Eu não tinha certeza, mas ontem... Quando, quando você perdeu o controle e despertou...

_ despertei?

_ aquela é a sua verdadeira face Rin, a verdadeira Rin, não a imagem Nagasaki que eu criei para você, mas a verdadeira Rin Otokuno.

_ O-otokuno? Como-como no livro? O que você ta querendo dizer?

_ aquele é o livro do oráculo rin, ele escreve a historia da maneira como ela acontece com as pessoas de suas visões, ele estava lá para que você o lesse, algumas pessoas podem tê-lo encontrado primeiro, mas ele esperava por você, e agora que você o encontrou e sabe de tudo, ninguém mais poderá lê-lo, ele não pode mais ser encontrado, - ela suspirou, - aquela é a minha historia filha, a historia de como eu conheci seu pai, de como eu me apaixonei por ele e como eu vivi tal amor, como nos fomos felizes e violentamente separados, seu pai se sacrificou por nos, morreu para que pudéssemos continuar existindo, foi por isso que ele nos mandou para esta era, para que ficássemos a salvo, então eu estava desesperada, e quando cheguei aqui não entendi nada do que estava acontecendo, e eu achei que... Achei que tinha perdido você, eu estava normal rin, sem barriga de grávida, apenas eu... Foi doloroso... Ate que eu encontrei InuTaisho, ele esperava por nos aqui, para nos ensinar tudo e proteger, o oráculo nos enviou aos cuidados dele, e assim algum tempo depois eu conheci Liyu, ele era tão gentil e bondoso comigo, aos poucos ele conseguiu quebrar a barreira que eu criei para afastar as pessoas, ele me fez sorrir novamente, me fez amar outra vez... E assim nós nos casamos, e quando eu soube que estava grávida para mim era uma Nagasaki, um presente de Liyu para mim, e em memória de tudo eu a nomeei Rin, mas Inutaisho me avisou que havia uma probabilidade de você ser... Ser uma Otokuno, que a mudança temporal poderia ter afetado algo, mas eu preferi nunca acreditar, e como você nunca despertou com seus poderes, com sua forma Youkai, eu não suspeitava... Até que ontem algo a deixou tão profundamente ferida e nervosa, tão completamente furiosa, tão a mercê dos sentimentos e das fraquezas humanas que seu corpo procurou uma saída e encontrou uma maneira de bloquear a dor humana, transformando-a em sua outra metade...

_ você quer dizer que... Que eu sou uma meio youkai da era feudal que foi transportada através do tempo e que... Não, isso não é verdade! Isso não existe!

_ acalme-se Rin, por favor!

- Inutaisho? Pai de sesshoumaru e inuyasha? Ele sabe de tudo? Ele te ajudou em tudo?

_ sim, ele sabe...

_ e sesshoumaru sabe?

_ eu não sei filha, Inuyasha não deve saber, ele ainda era um bebe de colo quando tudo aconteceu, mas sesshoumaru já era um rapazinho, deveria ter uns quatro anos ou três, mas não deve se lembrar, a não ser que o pai tenha lhe dito algo... Mas isso não é importante no momento...

_ não é?

_ rin, você... Você terá de aprender a controlar suas emoções agora, por que depois que se desperta não há volta, todos os seus sentimentos vão influenciar em você... Você precisa treinar... Eu não queria, mas... Chegou à hora de mandá-la de volta...

_ o que você quer dizer? Para onde vai me mandar?

_ para o oráculo, para que treine e se aperfeiçoe... Eu sinto muito querida, é necessário... – então Ayla se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando Rin sozinha com seus pensamentos...

Ayla chorou por todo o resto da madrugada trancada em seu quarto, exatamente como Rin fazia no seu, abraçada ao travesseiro, chorava copiosamente, ate o dia amanhecer e os poucos raios de sol encherem seu quarto, quando Ayla com os olhos vermelhos entrou em seu quarto ela já estava vestida, uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de manga três quartos branca de botões, os cabelos presos em um rabo alto, a franja reta sobre os olhos, o tênis all star preto nos pés, uma mochila nas costas e um sobretudo preto longo, a mãe olhou-a sem compreender,

_ eu já causei problemas demais, e não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de machucá-la novamente, então, para onde eu vou? – os olhos dela ainda estavam marejados,

_ rin – a mãe sussurrou,

_ esta tudo bem mãe, - ela se levantou com a mochila jogada apenas no ombro direito, - você me leva até a rodoviária?

_ você não vai de ônibus, - Ayla disse enfim tentando se controlar, - você seguira de trem ate Kyoto e de lá vai pegar um avião, para Londres.

_ certo, terá alguém me esperando?

_ em Kyoto eu liguei para uma amiga que vai ajudá-la ate o aeroporto e quando chegar a Londres vão esperar por você... Não precisa se preocupar,

_ tudo bem, - ela cruzou a porta e seguiu ate a saída de casa, Ayla a seguiu, entraram no carro e silenciosas seguiram até a estação, nem um abraço, nem uma palavra de despedida, não houve nada, enquanto Rin entrava no vagão e se acomodava, e quando o sinal da partida foi dado seu coração se comprimiu no peito, não havia volta, não existia mais Rin Nagasaki, a doce e inocente menina, agora existia apenas, Rin Otokuno, a perigosa e independente mulher...

**I woke today **

_Hoje eu acordei_**  
Inside the train of dreams **

_Dentro de um trem de sonhos_**  
The rain poured down**

_A chuva forte caía _**  
In black and white **

_Em preto e branco_

**I stood and stared **

_Eu parei e olhei fixamente_**  
The rest of what remains **

_O resto do que sobrou_**  
Of my own world crumbling around**

_Meu próprio mundo se desmoronando_

**I held my tears **

_Eu prendi minhas lágrimas_**  
One day comes after another**

_Um dia vem após outro_

**The falling rain **

_A chuva que caiu_**  
Caressed my skin again **

_Acariciou minha pele novamente_**  
Just let it flow to wash away **

_Só deixe-a fluir para eliminar_**  
A time gone by **

_O tempo que passou_**  
A feeling long denied **

_Sentindo negado por muito tempo_**  
My heart is no more bound in pain**

_Meu coração não está mais amarrado em dor_

**And now it's clear **

_E agora está claro_**  
One day leads on to another **

_Um dia segue o outro_**  
I dry my tears **

_Eu sequei minhas lágrimas_**  
There´s so much else to discover  
Somewhere**

_Há tanto para se descobrir em _

_outro lugar_

**I hear the sound, of thousand voices **

_Eu ouço o som de mil vozes_**  
I lost my innocence **

_Eu perdi minha inocência_**  
I'm on my way across the desert **

_Eu estou no meu caminho através do deserto_**  
To rescue what I sent **

_Para resgatar o que eu enviei_**  
Out of my heart  
Away**

_Fora do meu coração  
Distante_

**And now it's clear **

_E agora está claro_**  
One day leads on to another **

_Um dia segue o outro_**  
We'll fight our fears **

_Nós enfrentaremos nossos medos_**  
And find the way back to each other**

_E acharemos o caminho de volta para cada um_

**Oh!**

**I hear the sound, of thousand voices **

_Eu ouço o som de mil vozes_**  
I lost my innocence **

_Eu perdi minha inocência_**  
I'm on my way across the desert **

_Eu estou no meu caminho através do deserto_**  
To rescue what I sent **

_Para resgatar o que eu enviei_**  
Out of my heart  
Away**

_Fora do meu coração  
Distante_

**(Shaman – Innocence)**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Então minhas fofas o que estão achando? Agora não existe mais uma doce Rin, aos poucos vocês vão conhecer a nova personalidade de nossa protagonista querida, entender os medos e os poderes dela, e enfim compreender por que tudo isso aconteceu, e o que mais querem por que ela e o sesshy não podem ficar juntos!!!

Aguardo vocês no próximo capitulo!!!!

Obrigada a todas que lerão, especialmente a **H. Quinzel; Daaf-chan;** **Daaf-chan** e **. Obrigada pelas lindas reviews meninas, me fizeram muito feliz!!!**

Beejooos,

Jhennie Lee

.


	16. Reflexos

Olá meus amores! Sei que demorei, gomen ne, mas é que ando na correria... Esse novo capitulo mostra os primeiros relances da mudança de Rin, espero que gostem...

Beejos carinhosos,

Boa Leitura!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 15**

• **Reflexos •**

Amanheceu nublado o primeiro dia de outubro, os poucos raios de sol que entravam pela pequena fresta da janela batiam diretamente na face da mulher adormecida, ela remexeu-se um pouco na cama virando o rosto para o lado contrario cobrindo-o com o edredom, mas logo tornou a virar-se novamente, ate que despertou e lentamente abriu os olhos chocolates.

Os pés descalços tocaram o chão gelado, mas isso não a incomodou, foi ate o banheiro e lavou o rosto, fez sua higiene e saiu enrolada na toalha, quando entrou no quarto viu a pequena menina que estava deitada em sua cama,

_ o que foi meu bem? – e criança se vira sorrindo para ela,

_ mamãe eu to com fome! – a mulher sorri gentilmente e senta-se ao lado da pequena que se aconchega no colo dela,

_ eu vou só me arrumar e vamos descer para tomar café esta bem? – e beija a testa da menina,

_ ta bom mamãe!

A mulher se encaminha ate seu closet, escolhe um bonito conjunto de lingerie azul claro, uma calça jeans trabalhada nas laterais e bolsos, uma blusa frisada, no tom de laranja, com um decote em V, colocou a sandália de salto alto fino, trançada no tornozelo, prendeu os longos cabelos chocolates em um alto rabo, delineou os olhos também em tom chocolate, perfumou-se e apreciou sua bela imagem no espelho, sorriu, caminhou de volta ao quarto,

_ ta munita mamãe! – disse a pequena sorrindo,

_ Obrigada meu anjo! – a mulher disse terna pegando-a no colo, - Agora eu vou arrumar você! E ficará ainda mais linda! – a menina sorriu.

Entrou em um aposento todo decorado em branco e rosa, com varias bonecas e brinquedos, a mulher separou um belo vestidinho branco com detalhes em lilás, vestiu a pequena, colocou uma fita lilás nos longos cabelos mel dela, uma mistura da mãe e do pai, porém os olhos, dourados e intensos eram completamente do pai, assim como os caninos, mas o jeito e personalidade assemelhavam-se mais a mãe, talvez por ter sido criada apenas por ela. Colocou a sapatilha branca e perfumou-a, então desceram as belas escadas ate o salão de jantar, onde a enorme mesa as esperava já com o café servido.

Uma senhora, não tão velha, de altura mediana, cabelos cortados na altura do queixo em um tom acinzentado, os olhos castanhos escuros e a pele branca, trajando uma roupa simples porem bela sentava-se na ponta da mesa, a espera das outras duas, a mulher sentou ao seu lado esquerdo, e a menina do lado da mãe,

_ Bom dia minhas queridas! – cumprimentou a senhora,

_ Bum Dia Vovó Lyna! – disse a pequena, a senhora sorriu-lhe carinhosamente,

_ dormiu bem pequena Miyuki?

_ hai! – disse sorridente, nesse momento entrou um ainda sonolento porém belo homem no aposento, com apenas o calção do pijama e uma blusa semi-aberta deixando o belo corpo malhado a vista, os longos cabelos em tom quase branco e os olhos violeta sonolentos sentou-se ao lado direito da bela senhora.

_ Bom Dia Hakudoushi! Não parece ter dormido bem... – cumprimentou a senhora,

_ na seja engraçadinha Lyna, você sabe que eu fiquei ate tarde fazendo aqueles malditos bloqueios que pediu... – a mulher apenas sorriu, - Bom Dia Rin! – ele cumprimentou a mulher sentada a sua frente, ela lhe sorriu,

_ Bom Dia Hashi!

_ Titi hashi? – chamou a pequena menina, o rapaz virou seus olhos em direção a ela e sorriu,

_ diga minha pequena favorita! – a menina gargalhou,

_ podemos passear no parque depois da escola hoje?

_ mas é claro que sim – disse enquanto se servia de uma torrada e a enchia de geléia,

_ Oba!!! – ela comemorou e Rin apenas sorriu e lançou um olhar agradecido ao moreno que lhe devolveu um olhar terno...

___________________________________________________________________________

Quatro anos haviam se passado, Rin fora enviada para Londres para fim de treinar o auto-controle, para aprimorar seus poderes e sentimentos, mas alguns meses após duro treinamento descobriu que estava grávida, com isso o treinamento teve uma pausa ate que a pequena Miyuki nascesse e completasse oito meses de vida. Já completamente recuperada da dificuldade intensa que foi sua gravidez e parto, Rin obteve um treinamento intenso e muito difícil, durante dois anos e meio a única coisa que fazia era treinar, após muito sofrimento e dedicação completou a fase máxima e estava pronta. Lyna, uma youkai de 875 anos de idade que aparentava seus 42 ficou muito satisfeita com o resultado, a pequena menina fora criada principalmente por Hakudoushi, um jovem Youkai que também treinava com a rigorosa senhora, ele havia chegado dois meses antes de Rin e acompanhou toda a sua situação, no começo a relação entre eles havia sido complicada e quase impossível, mas depois ele soube conquistar seu espaço no coração de Rin, e assim seguiam ate os dias atuais.

Depois de um mês que havia chegado Rin não obteve mais nenhuma noticia de sua mãe, ou de qualquer outra pessoa de seu passado, vivia trancada dentro do enorme castelo de Lyna ou nos arredores da enorme propriedade privada que mais parecia um bairro inteiro.

Agora, trabalha para uma nomeada Empresa de Moda e Eventos, como Gerente-principal e membro do conselho de sócios, rende idéias e milhões para a empresa.

___________________________________________________________________________

Tão logo terminou seu café beijou a face da pequena menina e desejou-lhe uma boa aula, Hakudoushi a levaria ate a escola como sempre, então pegou seu carro e seguiu ate a empresa, esse mês estavam tentando uma negociação para um desfile no Japão, uma grande empresa oriental queria as modelos londrinas como atração principal de uma comemoração de sucesso, mas o valor que seu estilista pedia para criar uma coleção asiática estava causando uma discussão entre a empresa e eles.

Estacionou em sua vaga e tomou o elevador até o 5º andar, dois corredores a esquerda, um a direita e na segunda porta estava sua sala, toda decorada em vermelho, uma bela mesa com seu computador e algumas pastas, um quadro abstrato na parede, um sofá branco em um canto, uma prateleira com alguns livros de moda e gerencia, duas cadeiras, uma janela com vista panorâmica, e o porta-retrato com ela, Myuki e Hashi.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a analisar algumas coisas, quando alguém bateu a porta,

_ entre

_ Rin? – uma morena com algumas mechas vermelhas e uma roupa extravagante estava sorrindo pra ela,

_ olá Liz! Entre! – a morena entrou na sala fechando a porta e jogou-se na cadeira em frente a Rin, - já viu o cara que veio representar o Japão? – Liz é a secretaria de um dos sócios, uma colega de serviço bastante fofoqueira na opinião de Rin.

_ ainda não tive oportunidade Liz, a reunião só acontecerá as nove, por que?

_ ele. é.di-vi-no!!! – Rin ergueu os olhos dos papeis em que mexia e a encarou sorrindo,

_ Liz, todos os homens com uma certa quantia na conta bancaria são charmosos pra você, e todos os com uma alta e extrema quantia são divinos, mesmo se estivermos falando de uma velho gagá de 65 anos, tarado e que usa uma dentadura nojenta!

_ aquilo foi um deslize Rin! Não pode esquecer isso, por favor? Eu já esqueci!

_ tudo bem, mas não me venha com essa de divino esta bem? – e voltou aos seus papeis,

_ mas esse é Rin! – e esta revirou os olhos, - com aquele corpo sarado, os cabelos longos e claros e uma rosto que parece desenhado pelos deuses!!!

_ nossa Liz... – Rin sorriu – parece que achou seu Deus Grego, boa sorte!

_ mas o mais contagiante são os olhos, Rin, se visse ia pirar, eu nunca havia visto aquela cor antes, uma mistura de dourado por do sol, um âmbar sabe? – e a única resposta que obteve foi o barulkho da caneta escapando da mão de Rin, - Rin ta tudo bem? – esta ergueu os olhos assustada,

_ como ele se chama Liz?

_ eu não tenho certeza, não vi a ficha ou o formulário, apenas ouvi o Sr. Naraku chamando-o de Taisho.

Rin estremeceu. Não poderia estar acontecendo, seu pior pesadelo não poderia estar ali. Seu maior desafio não poderia finalmente estar a sua frente, poderia?

_ tem certeza do nome Liz? – esta a olhou desconfiada,

_ tenho Rin, o que esta acontecendo?

_ nada Liz, eu só não esperava por isso.

_ você o conhece?

_ sim, mas não de uma maneira agradável, eu o odeio, intensamente.

__________________________________________________________________________

Quando deu nove horas Rin estava apreensiva, seu estômago revirou-se pela milésima vez, respirou fundo, e verificou sua imagem no espelho, os seus cabelos chocolate que antes eram dois dedos abaixo dos ombros, estavam em sua cintura, mas agora presos por um alto rabo, alcançando o meio de suas costas, os olhos chocolates, permaneciam no mesmo tom, por estar em sua forma humana, mas eram duros e não sensíveis como costumavam, seu corpo que sempre foi belo, estava escultural, e muito bem marcado pela calça jeans e seu decote deixava a vista uma pequena parte de seus seios perfeitos, o que era suficiente para provar o quanto estava mudada, se tornara mulher de verdade. A maquiagem leve deixava o rosto ainda mais maduro, belo. Pegou sua pasta na mesa e seguiu confiante pelos corredores da empresa, tomou o elevador ate o sexto andar e seguiu na direção da sala de reuniões,

_ Bom Dia Srta. Rin! – cumprimentou-a a secretaria,

_ Bom Dia Ana! – sorriu-lhe,

Então tomou um novo corredor, e quando alcançou a porta ela se abriu, revelando um belo homem saindo dela.

Eles se encararam por dois segundos, ela já sabia, ele compreendeu.

_ Rin? – seu tom era distante, frio.

_ Olá Sesshoumaru! – o dela uma nevasca, duro e impenetrável, quase venenoso, amargo. – Se me dá licença, tenho uma reunião, - e passou por ele, sem olhar para trás, sentando em seu lugar na grande mesa, ele voltou e sentou-se três cadeiras de distancia,

_ bom, agora podemos começar a reunião, - anunciou Naraku, - acredito que todos saibam que este é Sesshoumaru Taisho e ele esta aqui como representante da empresa que é sócio, que por acaso esta tentando fazer negócios conosco. – todos acenaram em concordância. – Otimo! Rin, pode começar?

_ claro senhor, - e levantou-se para começar a apresentar os dados a serem discutidos, sesshoumaru não despregou os olhos dela.

______________________________________________________________________

Oh minhas flores, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado... me deixem saber, cliquem neste botaozinho fofo aí embaixo e faça uma autora feliz!

Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu realmente amo ler cada uma delas....

Vocês são muito fofas!!!

Beejos carinhosos,

Jhennie Lee

.


	17. Reencontro Inesperado

Olá amorees! Então, primeiro, gomen ne pela demora em postar, mas, é que andei tendo um bloqueio criativo com esta fic ú_ú

Bom, mas agora eu to com este capitulo que acabou de sair do forno para vocês!

Comentarios e respostas as reviews no final!

Boa leitura!!!!

Jhennie'

* * *

Capítulo 16

• Reencontro Inesperado •

Quando a reunião acabou todos haviam concordado com o ponto de vista apresentado por Rin, além do mais, todos os dados que ela havia apresentado estavam perfeitamente corretos e bem preparados. Sesshoumaru não tirou os olhos dela durante toda a apresentação, ela estava estonteante ali, havia se tornado uma mulher completamente diferente da menina que ele havia conhecido, mas isto não a tornava diferente para ele, apenas a deixava mais sexy, em sua opinião.

Rin não se sentiu nervosa, ela não estava preparada para encontrá-lo, mas não havia treinado arduamente durante tanto tempo para tremer e fracassar bem diante dele, na primeira oportunidade. Enfrentou toda a sala de reunião com a cabeça erguida e com dados perfeitos, como aconteciam todas às vezes, quando necessário, dirigiu a palavra a ele, sua voz não tremeu e não revelou nada alem de profissionalismo, quando o final da reunião foi anunciado, ela sorriu pra si mesma orgulhosa; juntou suas pastas e se dirigiu para a saída conversando amigavelmente com alguns empresários sócios. Não estava com pressa, afinal não fugia de nada nem ninguém. Quando todos se despediram e seguiram em suas direções, Rin tomou o corredor da direita com a intenção de passar na cafeteria da empresa antes de seguir para sua sala,

_ Sua apresentação foi impecável – ela viraria, sorriria e agradeceria se não reconhecesse aquela voz. Ainda assim ela agradeceu, mas continuou em sua direção, virou um corredor e logo estava na cafeteria, sentou-se um dos altos bancos no balcão e pediu um cappuccino e alguns biscoitos.

O banco ao seu lado foi arrastado e ela sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo de olhar,

_ Rin?

O seu pedido chegou naquele exato momento,

_ Obrigada Anne! – então mordeu um dos biscoitos antes de se virar e encará-lo – Pois não, Sr. Taisho? Posso ajudá-lo em algo? Talvez explicar melhor algum dado que tenha deixado duvidas? – ela viu a face dele permanecer impassível, frio, como sempre, ela pensou.

_ Não Rin, você deixou tudo muito claro na sua apresentação, que, aliás, foi brilhante, devo admitir – ela continuou bebericando seu cappuccino e apenas acenou com a cabeça, simplesmente não queria assunto, nenhuma aproximação era bem-vinda e o toque de seu celular poupou-a de qualquer possível conversa,

_ hai?

_ _Temos um probleminha, querida! _– ela reconheceria aquela voz sempre, sorriu,

_ que tipo de problema Hashi?

_ _Miyuki não quis ir para a escola de maneira alguma, quando chegamos à porta ela simplesmente entrou em uma crise de choro e me fez lhe pagar um sorvete de morango, agora esta dormindo no banco de trás e eu não posso contar a Lyna que ela faltou de aula... _– Rin sorriu do outro lado da linha, sem perceber Sesshoumaru a observava, cada detalhe, e quando sorriu, ele pareceu afetado;

_ você não deveria ceder tão fácil assim, é um molenga Hashi – ela brincou e pode ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado, - espero que não esteja no transito, o mataria se estivesse dirigindo e conversando ao mesmo tempo, onde esta?

_ _parado em frente ao prédio da empresa, já saiu da reunião? _– ela levantou-se e seguiu até a janela de vidro enorme que havia ali, e pode ver o carro parado do outro lado da rua, em frente à empresa,

_ estou vendo-os daqui, estou na cafeteria... Já checou se ela não esta com febre ou algo assim? – perguntou um pouco preocupada, Miyuki não faltavam às aulas, ela gostava de ir.

_ _claro que sim, foi a primeira coisa que fiz, mas ela esta perfeitamente bem, parece que algo aconteceu e ela não estava querendo enfrentar, você sabe que eu não a forçaria... – _ele se justificou e Rin deixou que um sorriso singelo brotasse em seus lábios, Hakudoushi a tratava com tanto carinho, cuidando de Miyuki com toda a atenção e mimando-a sempre, ela simplesmente o adorava e Rin compartilhava da imensa afeição da filha.

_ tudo bem, eu vou descer até aí, ela ainda esta dormindo?

_ _como um doce anjinho! _

_ você a mima demais... – ela foi até o balcão e deixou algumas poucas notas, não percebeu os olhares de Sesshoumaru em si e nem que ele ouvia cada palavra da conversa, devido a sua audição apurada youkai, ele ouvia até mesmo Hakudoushi do outro lado da linha, - estou descendo, me espere aí... – então ela desligou o telefone e desceu, sem satisfações, sem olhar para trás.

Assim que ela saiu, ele dirigiu-se a janela por onde ela havia olhado e esperou alguns momentos, até que a visse atravessando a rua em direção a um dos carros, um homem desceu deste para recebê-la, ela abraçou-o e recebeu um beijo, sem perceber Sesshoumaru estava com os punhos cerrados, observando a cena com desgosto. Ouvira toda a conversa, mas não soube identificar exatamente de quem falavam, era uma criança, com certeza, e devia ser pequena. Mas de quem era filha? E o mais importante, o que ela era de Rin? E quem era o tal _Hashi_?

Rin avisara sua secretaria que tinha de resolver algumas coisas na rua e que emendaria com seu horário de almoço, pegou sua bolsa na sala e tomou o elevador. Chegando ao térreo seguiu direto para a saída,

_ vai querer o carro Srta. Rin?

_ agora não Thomas, obrigada.

Então seguiu até o outro lado da rua, Hakudoushi já descia do carro para recebê-la, abraçou-o e recebeu um caloroso beijo na bochecha. Podia parecer um casal, mas eram apenas amigos, apesar de durante uma noite alguns anos atrás, depois de uma festa, ter parados juntos na cama, mas apenas uma única vez.

_ e então como esta minha pequenina? – Hashi escorou no carro depois de jogar a bolsa dela no banco da frente,

_ acho que deve ter acontecido algo na escola, quando estávamos indo ela parecia animada, mas quando chegamos no portão, ela abriu a porta e me deu um beijo como sempre, ia descendo mas ficou parada um tempo, eu perguntei o que ela tinha e ela me olhou com os olhinhos marejados, eu não tinha como resistir, então ela pediu para tomar sorvete, disse que não queria ir a aula, eu fui dizer que não podia e ela chorou muito, então eu levei-a para tomar sorvete! – ele sorriu e Rin meneou a cabeça em negativa,

_ você concorda com tudo muito fácil Hashi! Depois ficaram aqui embaixo me esperando sair da reunião?

_ hai, quando eu vi alguns empresários saindo, dei uns minutos e te liguei, imaginei que já estivesse liberada também...

_ certo, vamos para casa... Quando ela acordar, verei o que faço...

_ Okay! – entraram no carro e ele guiou para casa, sendo observados atentamente por um belo par de olhos âmbares na janela de vidro lá em cima.

* * *

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Taisho...

Mas é claro que ela seria afetada, como pudera pensar que não? O nome nem mesmo saia de sua cabeça... Rin suspirou pela milésima vez, estava sentada no enorme jardim, Miyuki ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto e Hashi havia ido até a cozinha. A mulher nem mesmo percebeu quando este retornou e sentou-se ao seu lado olhando-a de maneira preocupada,

_ o que houve Rin? Parece extremamente preocupada.... – a garota levou a mão ao peito e sibilou um palavrão quase como um assobio...

_ Hashi! Não me assuste dessa maneira! Por kami!

_ desculpa! Achei que tivesse sentido minha presença, o que significa que está mesmo preocupada, o que aconteceu?

_ Taisho... – o nome saiu por entre seus dentes, - ele esta aqui, representando um sócio na empresa...

_ e se encontrou com ele?

_ a reunião foi por causa dele... – ela especificou se levantando do banco e encarando o amigo de maneira seria,

_ o que teme Rin? Por Kami ele não pode fazer nada com você! Você é forte, esta madura agora, esta com os olhos abertos, sabem o que aconteceu... Há não ser, que ele ainda te afete emocionalmente... Esse seria o único motivo para estar assim...

_ Miyuki... – ela disse simplesmente e um lampejo passou pelos olhos dele, fazendo com que ele se levantasse também,

_ você não acha que ele...? – e a voz dele era fria, seus punhos estavam cerrados, - ele não teria coragem Rin... Eu o mataria antes que fizesse algo assim... – a morena olhou-o com ternura e deu um passo a frente envolvendo-o com seus braços, apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele que a envolveu próximo a si também...

_ eu temo que ele descubra e faça algo Hashi... Eu não sei quem ele realmente é... Não sei do que é capaz... – ele apertou o abraço em volta dela,

_ não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, nada vai acontecer a vocês. Eu prometo nada vai acontecer!

* * *

Quando Miyuki acordou Rin tinha acabado de sair de carro com Hashi novamente, ele havia voltado para deixá-la na empresa, afinal seu horário de almoço estendido acabava e ela tinha compromissos importantes durante a tarde. Estacionou o carro um pouco a frente de onde se encontrava pela manhã, desceu junto com ela. Rin escorou no carro e Hashi parou em frente a ela, colocando os braços ao lado de seu ombro apoiando com a palma a mão no carro, olhou fundo em seus olhos e sorriu,

_ você sabe se defender genuinamente, eu não me arriscaria a meter com você, sabe disso... – ele começou fazendo-a sorrir levemente – e não quero que se preocupe com Miyuki, não vou me afastar dela nem um minuto sequer, prometo! Sabe que eu posso me virar bem sozinho também – ele piscou e ela abraçou-o novamente, apesar de seus hábitos calorosos terem ficado no passado, tudo era muito diferente com Miyuki e Hashi, era impossível não oferecer-lhes seu amor e atenção.

_ obrigada! – ela começou a se afastar, mas ele puxou-a de volta, fazendo-a olhá-lo de maneira interrogativa,

_ para todos os efeitos, ela é MINHA filha e você... – ele aproximou-se ainda mais, - minha mulher... – ela gargalhou e sussurrou ao ouvido dele,

_ não seria assim tão difícil fingir, não é? – flashes de uma noite há algum tempo atrás invadiram sua mente e Hakudoushi quase gemeu,

_ não me provoque Rin, você já conhece o resultado... – ela sorriu ainda mais e tocou seus lábios leve e rapidamente,

_ te vejo mais tarde, _amor_! – e saiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Talvez, a visita de Sesshoumaru e toda a bagunça desse reencontro inesperado não fosse algo completamente ruim, e trouxesse alguma diversão e boas aventuras para a vida de Rin.

* * *

Hey girls! Sei que o capitulo ta pequeno, maaas prometo postar mais logo!

Obrigada pelas revews lindas!

**Alguns esclarecimentos:**

**Bem, vocês estão querendo saber por que o sesshy não fez medicina né? Bem isso é algo que a Rin vai perguntar a ele, e então a curiosidade será morta! Hahaha, eu sei que sou má, mas eu adianto que vocês terão a resposta e que não vão se decepcionar, okay? **

**Outra coisa, o Hashi e a Rin NÃO estão juntos, okay? Eles não são um casal, são amigos, já rolou algo no passado, e agora eles estão fazendo esse papelzinho teatral por que Hashi gosta muito das duas e quer proteger Miyuki. Mas é só isso. **

Agora vamos as belíssimas reviews: *-*

Obrigada!!! Vocês realmente me inspiram a continuar ;)

**Fanzinha **

**Zisis **

**Rukia-hima **

**Syssa-chan **

Amo toooodas vocês amores!!!

Obrigada de coração! Qualquer duvida me avisem que eu esclareço okay?!

Beejocas,

Jhennie' Lee

.


	18. A Sala do Coração

**Olá minhas queridas, **

**Eu sinto muitíssimo pela demora, e agradeço á todas as reviews que recebi mesmo estando em falta com todas vocês. **

**Espero que aproveitem este novo capítulo, postarei mais em breve. **

**Boa Leitura! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17

• A sala do coração •

Quando Rin entrou na empresa após o almoço o ambiente parecia muito agitado, além do normal, segundo ela. Não tardou a descobrir a razão: Sesshoumaru Taisho, ele havia se instalado no prédio e segundo diziam, pretendia ficar por pelo menos um mês inteiro, para resolver e esclarecer, segundo fora informado, todos os requisitos necessários a parceria da empresa que representava.

As mulheres estavam em completo caos, olhando cabelo, maquiagem e roupas, marcando horários absurdos no salão para que no dia seguinte estivessem tão perfeitas a ponto de parecerem bonecas. Rin simplesmente meneou a cabeça e concordou com o desgosto que os rapazes exibiam na face, caminhou direto para o escritório e mal teve tempo para se sentar na cadeira antes que a porta se abrisse repentinamente e Liz entrasse por ela com um sorriso estonteantemente enorme;

_ RIN! Você ouviu as maravilhosas noticias? O _meu_ Deus Grego vai ficar aqui um mês inteirinho, e sabe o melhor? EU vou ser a secretaria responsável por auxiliá-lo, não é fabuloso?

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha e se compadeceu do pobre espírito indigente da garota, então percebendo que avisos não serviriam de nada contra as investidas de Liz, apenas concordou;

_ sim Liz, é realmente fabuloso... – respondeu enquanto procurava algumas pastas na gaveta...

_ eu sei, é fantástico! Todas as outras secretarias estão morrendo de inveja, acredita? – olhou Rin esperando um sorriso, mas encontrou apenas um semblante em duvida, - Rin o que esta procurando?

_ as pastas de Jean para o desfile de domingo...

_ Ah estão com o Sr. Naraku, ele estava analisando alguns detalhes, quer que eu busque pra você?

_ seria ótimo Liz, Obrigada!

_ certo, eu já volto!

Assim que a secretaria saiu Rin suspirou na cadeira, se agüentar Sesshoumaru não fosse o suficiente, ainda teria os comentários inoportunos de Liz sobre a beleza e virilidade dele... Seria um mês inteiro de provações para Rin, mas ela iria superar, ela acreditava que iria...

Aquele final de semana fora uma completa correria, fazendo horas extras pelo sábado quase inteiro para certificar-se de que todos os detalhes do desfile de domingo estariam impecáveis, Rin quase não teve tempo de estar com Miyuki ou Hashi. Pelo menos também não tivera mais nenhum contato com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Aproveitara a manhã de domingo para caminhar na praia com Miyuki, por estar em treinamento Hashi não pode acompanhá-las. Usava um biquíni clássico listrado em preto e branco, e uma saída de praia transparente... Estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira observando Miyuki que brincava na areia sorridente.

A manhã fora calma e mãe e filha ficaram na praia até ás 11 horas, logo depois seguiram para casa, Lyna as esperava no salão principal enquanto folheava uma revista,

_ Oh, que bom que chegaram! – a bela senhora levantou-se e sorriu a Rin, - Hakudoushi a esta esperando na sala branca – Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha sem compreender, por que Hashi estaria esperando por ela na_ sala branca?_ – venha querida, vamos até a cozinha adiantar o almoço e tirar esse biquíni molhado... – disse pegando Miyuki pela mão...

Rin deixou a bolsa que trazia no aparador e subiu as escadas depressa, seguiu pelo corredor até alcançar o elevador, a bela mansão de Lyna possuía quatro gigantescos andares, o térreo onde se encontravam o salão principal, sala de jantar, cozinha, sala de visitas, um escritório e o salão de memórias, onde ficavam guardadas as memórias de sua longa linhagem. Subindo pelas gloriosas escadas estava o segundo andar, onde haviam os quartos, oito no total, suítes enormes e extremamente luxuosas, uma biblioteca e um pequeno escritório pessoal de Lyna, onde entrar era expressamente proibido. E então havia o elevador, que levaria aos dois últimos andares, o terceiro continha salas de treinamentos mais diversos, sala de esgrima, de malhação, espaço de luta, a sala vermelha, onde se realizavam a maior parte dos treinamentos com Lyna e a ala de ioga, meditação e energização do espírito, onde Lyna os fazia refletir a importância do autocontrole emocional. O quarto e ultimo andar continha a sala branca, e era tudo ali, um ambiente enorme e amplo, completamente branco e totalmente acolchoado, do chão ao teto e em todas as paredes. Naquela sala, Rin tivera sua primeira prova, ela se lembrava exatamente da cena, e fora isso que passara em sua cabeça enquanto o elevador seguia para o subterrâneo quarto andar.

**~Oo Flashback oO~**

_Tudo parecia terrivelmente complicado, a gravidez havia sido tão difícil, e Rin quase perdera a filha durante o parto, o seu treinamento havia sido muito duro, treinando todos os dias com pequenos intervalos para estar com a pequena Miyuki. E agora Lyna lhe dissera que na manhã seguinte teria folga, para que tomasse um café da manhã reforçado, pois teria uma surpresa durante a tarde. Ela sorriu, talvez Lyna fosse recompensá-la por sua grande evolução no treinamento, claro que ela poderia pensar assim, se Rin ainda fosse a mesma menina boba que chegara assustada aquele lugar três anos antes, e sem conhecer Lyna. Mas agora, ela sabia que seria um desafio. _

_Naquela noite Rin dormiu com Miyuki, não a levou para o seu quarto logo ao lado, dividiram a cama e ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos até que adormecesse, observou as delicadas faces e admirou mesmo sem perceber como os traços do rosto dela eram exatamente iguais aos do pai. A imagem de sesshoumaru encheu sua mente naquele momento, ela era ainda agora, incapaz de compreendê-lo, talvez jamais compreendesse. Essa era afinal, uma questão com a qual lidaria para sempre, a dúvida. _

_Rin adormeceu pouco depois, e teve um sono leve, sem sonhos naquela noite. Acordou uma hora mais tarde do que de costume, ás sete horas e tomou um banho, quando terminou de se arrumar a pequena Miyuki ainda dormia, ela sorriu e beijou a cabeça de sua menina, antes de sair do quarto e seguir até a sala de jantar, a mesa de café já não estava mais servida, assim como ela esperava, todos já haviam se levantado e estavam cuidando de seus negócios, como ainda não trabalhava, Rin rumou a cozinha e serviu-se de um pouco de chá e pegou algumas torradas, comeu em silencio, refletindo talvez sobre o que enfrentaria mais tarde, apesar de recordar-se apenas, que parecia não pensar em nada, com a mente em absoluto branco. _

_Preparou um pouco de suco e alguns bolinhos em uma bandeja e subiu as escadas carregando-os consigo, colocando sobre a mesa de seu quarto foi até a pequena princesa que ainda estava adormecida. Naquela manhã, Rin acordou Miyuki e deu-lhe café da manhã na cama, arrumara-lhe com um vestido belo porem simples, e lhe calçara com confortáveis sapatos boneca. Hashi bateu na porta logo em seguida, _

__ bom dia minhas princesas! – Rin sorriu, _

__ bom dia Hashi!_

__ bodiea tiaxi!- a pequena Miyuki com apenas dois anos ainda aprendia a falar, e ambos sorriram com sua tentativa de bom dia... _

__ olá meu amor, preparada para passear o dia todo com o titio Hashi? – a garota sorriu estonteante e correu até ele... Rin acenou sorrindo – vou levá-la ao parque, para tomar sorvete e depois vamos comprar alguns vestidos bonitos e brinquedos!_

__ parece ótimo Hashi, obrigada! _

__ boa sorte hoje Rin, se cuide esta bem? _

__ certo... Obrigada! Cuide bem de Miyuki, sim? _

__ eu sempre cuido! – ele saiu e piscou-lhe um olho divertido – dê tchau pra mamãe amor... _

__ tchau querida... Divirta-se! _

_Miyuki se divertira imensamente naquela tarde, enquanto Rin passara pela pior experiência de sua vida..._

**~Oo Flashback oO~**

O elevador apitou indicando que havia chegado, Rin acordou de seus devaneios por alguns segundos e seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que havia até a única porta ali. Respirou fundo e tocou a maçaneta, girou e abriu a porta, o branco extenso ofendeu sua visão por alguns instantes até que ela observou o enorme cômodo branco... Flashes de inúmeras imagens passaram por sua cabeça, ela não havia voltado ali depois daquele dia, até hoje.

Ela retirou os chinelos da praia que ainda usava e deu o primeiro passo sendo engolida pela imensidão branca...

**~Oo Flashback oO~**

_Ela desceu as escadas e Lyna a aguardava no final dos degraus, sua face parecia séria porem convicta. _

__ esta pronta Rin? _

__ sim – ela aprendera que a incerteza não deveria existir, jamais devia dar uma resposta insegura á Lyna, ou estava pronta ou não, e ponto. Ela realmente não sabia para o que deveria estar pronta, mas estaria, treinara arduamente por tanto tempo que agora, não se permitiria fracassar._

_Quando o elevador abriu as portas e lhe revelou aquele pequeno corredor ela estremeceu, nunca tinha estado ali antes, havia apenas uma porta, uma única e pequena porta, e foi naquele momento que ela descobriu a sala branca e o que ela poderia lhe causar. A sala que fora criada com os poderes de Lyna a faria enfrentar seus maiores medos, a faria enfrentar a si mesma e aquilo que mais temia, isso faria sua força, ou sua fraqueza. _

_Quando a imensidão branca a contornou, calafrios subiram por todo o seu corpo e foi naquele momento que Lyna fechou a porta sem dizer-lhe nada mais. E então Rin estava sozinha. _

_Todo seu corpo estremecia, um calafrio subia por sua coluna e seu coração batia descompassado, todo o branco de repente transformara-se em um quarto. Em apenas um piscar de olhos o ambiente mudara por completo, havia em sua memória uma vaga recordação daquele lugar. Mas ela não se lembrava. Não até que a porta se abrisse e por ela entrasse sesshoumaru, beijando-a. E então ela não mais observava, mas sentia aqueles lábios colados aos dela, a textura que há muito apreciara, o prazer que aos limites da razão a levara estavam ali, rodeando-a e prendendo-a em um misto de luxuria, prazer, medo, sedução e incompreensão. _

_Aquele era seu quarto, aquela era sua casa em Tókio. E sesshoumaru deitava sobre seu corpo agora jogado na cama e descia os lábios por seu pescoço enquanto sem raciocínio ela apenas ofegava. _

_Parecia vibrar... Seu coração a traía, sua razão lhe alertava, mas sua luxuria a conduzia aos caminhos perigosos. E o sentido de percepção se perdia, enquanto ela abandonava o quarto branco e acreditava se encontrar de volta ao passado, esquecendo tudo o que passara. _

_A ilusão não durou a eternidade e não foi branda e prazerosa por todo seu percurso, á medida que as memórias vinham à dor chegava e quando o descontrole a tomou, Rin foi atingida pela memória da revelação de seus poderes e jogada a um canto onde o sangue respingava por todo o seu corpo, o seu teste estava ali, e ela teria de resistir... Mas como poderia ela, resistir ás sensações perturbadoras que Sesshoumaru lhe causava? _

__ você tem de aprender a controlar suas emoções Rin, esta é a sala do coração e ele vai escolher os seus piores medos e misturá-los ás suas memórias, se você deseja ser forte, tem de aprender a vencer você mesma. – e assim a voz sumira e Rin estava novamente presa em uma ilusão e a cada sentimento o seu corpo era perfurado e ferido e a sala branca era manchada de carmim. _

**~oO Flashback Oo~**

_ Rin? – ela então percebeu que não estava sozinha e observou Hashi que estava escorado em uma das paredes;

_ esta tudo bem?

_ Lyna a mandou aqui?

_ ela me disse que estava me esperando... – mas então ela percebeu que ele não estava...

_ entendo, parece que o nosso teste vai ser em conjunto... – ele sorriu e aproximou-se dela, - você compreende que não posso protegê-la aqui Rin? – e ela pode ver o medo em seus olhos, pode ver a dor que sabia que havia causado nele quando ela concluíra o seu primeiro teste...

_ não vai acontecer de novo... Eu posso enfrentar minhas lembranças Hashi, eu já superei os meus medos e agora eles não podem mais me ferir...

_ certo, não deixe que ele a influencie esta bem? – ela sorriu e tocou-lhe os lábios levemente,

_ não se preocupe, apenas se cuide também...

E então era como se uma densa névoa estivesse passando por eles e aquela única porta se fechara; o teste começava ali, seria então Rin capaz de superar o que a esperava?

* * *

**Olá amores! **

**Bem eu estava super em dívida com vocês ein? NOSSA! **

**Mas agora espero ter compensado ao menos um pouquinho... **

Bem, ainda não foi dessa vez que a Rin conseguiu algumas das respostas que vocês estão querendo, mas tudo vai se esclarecer logo, e vou ver se aproveito as férias pra terminar esta fic e postar uma nova que estou escrevendo há algum tempo...

Pois é, eu demorei mas é por que a inspiração andava mesmo difícil, além é claro, da falta de tempo livre...

Serviço das oito ás seis, faculdade das sete ás onze e finais de semana cheios de trabalhos, livros e provas...

Bem, eu quero **agradecer imensamente á todas as reviews que recebi**, vocês me inspiram, okay? É sério!

Nós vemos em breve!

Beijos em cada kokoro,

Jhennie' Lee


	19. Angústias de uma Alma Repartida

**Olá minhas flores, **

**Sinto muitíssimo pela demora, mas tive alguns probleminhas pessoais, a vida anda uma correria e não pude encontrar inspiração para escrever ou tempo para postar... Bem, obrigada á todas que comentaram mesmo nessa longa ausência. **

**Espero que gostem... está quase no final agora. **

**Beijos **

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

• **Angústias de uma alma repartida •**

Rin sabia que aquela névoa era o começo de uma das ilusões que pretendiam testá-la, no entanto, não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento em que estivesse rodeada por névoa, aquilo não lhe era familiar, não parecia como uma de suas lembranças... Parecia começar a desanuviar em algumas partes á sua frente, como um espelho refletindo a si mesma, e foi o que Rin percebeu, ela estava olhando sua própria imagem, pálida e incerta em um espelho de névoa.

Parecia assustadoramente pálida e com olhos grandes a se observar, sem a mínima compreensão do que pudesse aquilo significar... Rin continuou a olhar-se ali no silêncio rodeado pela densa névoa que não se dissipava. E as imagens começaram a vir, e novamente não eram memórias e assim Rin continuou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer diante da pequena imagem de Miyuki que surgia no espelho.

Um mar de sensações começou a tomá-la e Rin percebeu estupidamente o efeito da sala agindo sobre suas emoções, á medida que Miyuki caminhava em sua direção dentro do espelho a sensação de medo aumentava; ela parecia um pequeno anjo, como Rin sempre a vira, mas ao observar com mais atenção, seus olhos pareciam diferentes, sem vida, sem brilho; seus lábios não sorriam e a pequena Miyuki do espelho olhava para o nada através de Rin com raiva.

_ Miyuki?

_ Olá mamãe, você não parece feliz em me ver. Não esta feliz, mamãe?

_ Essa não é você, é um teste. Eu não sei quem esta tomando a sua forma, mas diga-me, o que quer de mim?

A pequena criança sorriu e a imagem de Sesshoumaru surgiu galante no espelho tomando a menina nos braços e desaparecendo.

_ Miyuki?

Risadas começaram a ecoar a sua volta e imagens, reflexos, flashes rodavam em frente aos seus olhos. Ele havia tomado-a de si, e ela, sua pequena menina, parecia mais feliz com ele, do que jamais fora capaz de ser com ela.

_ Isso não é de verdade, e essa ilusão fraca não pode conquistar o meu coração, não pode obter a vitoria me levando em devaneios tão pateticamente elusivos, esta ouvindo?

A névoa pareceu se dissipar aos poucos no silêncio e Rin estava em um enorme campo de flores, um jardim imenso de lírios brancos onde o sol brilhava. Ela jamais vira algo tão bonito na vida, e admirou o espaço por onde caminhava. Tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo; talvez, na ausência de seu desespero a ilusão tenha desistido de domá-la e assim ela possa vencer o teste; este singelo, mínimo momento de fraqueza, de esperança em sua mente, foi o suficiente para quebrar a calmaria a sua volta e o vento soprar com força levando as flores, o céu tornar-se negro trovejante e o aperto em seu coração comprimir-se intensamente.

Uma sombra caminhava em sua direção e Rin deparou-se consigo mesma, mas os seus olhos estavam verdes como o mar e os longos cabelos negros balançavam sobre a roupa que ela se vira muitas vezes ao perder o controle; era seu lado negro, eram os seus próprios poderes lutando com ela.

_ Sabe Rin, eu tenho de dizer que você fica bem mais interessante quando esta parecida comigo, esta sua forma humana, não tem muita graça – o sorriso era sarcástico e a arma que ela trazia nas mãos representava a morte – você esta pronta? Eu sou o juízo final para você, temos duas opções, ou você me derrota e toma meus poderes, ou você perde e morre como humana. Hoje, aqui.

Não havia o que fazer, e Rin ergueu a cabeça pronta para a batalha, prometendo a si mesma, que desta vez, não deixaria as ilusões enganarem-na.

**~oO Flashback Oo~**

_Quando a porta enfim se abriu a sala branca era carmim e o sangue estava em todos os lados, Hashi pela primeira vez encontrou dentro de si o desespero, ao ver o corpo inerte de Rin banhado de sangue jogado em uma enorme poça carmim de sua própria vitalidade. Ali, olhando-a respirar lentamente e lutando bravamente pelo resquício de vida que lhe sobrava ele teve medo, e em muitos anos não sentira a angustia que aqueles minutos de tortura tomaram de si até que Lyna a tomasse nos braços e curasse seu corpo com a luz, mas ele sabia que o espírito quebrado da garota jamais se consertaria, o que quer que houvesse ocorrido entre aquelas paredes, havia levado muito além de quase a vida de Rin, e isso o matava por dentro, lentamente. _

**~oO Flashback Oo~**

Por um milímetro aquela enorme foice não a acertara na face, Rin desviou-se no ultimo segundo.

_ Tão lenta... Os humanos sempre são muito lentos sabe Rin? Seres inferiores. Abaixo da capacidade de obterem de si mesmos o máximo. Tão fracos e tolos, e você se deixou contaminar por essa fraqueza estupida. O que são sentimentos? O que é essa confusão que te perturba e distrai? É apenas uma faceta da morte que chegará breve hoje, para você.

_ Não seja tola, não há necessidade de gastar palavras comigo, você é uma face daquilo que desprezo em mim, não a minha face humana. Você não pode me dominar, já tentou antes. Nunca vai ser superior, por que não é capaz de enxergar a verdade que atravessa você. É apenas uma parte da personalidade de Rin, mas você não é a Rin, eu sou.

Tudo era muito rápido e corria sem uma direção, em um paradoxo de palavras, ações e temores. Tudo girava em torno da raiva e do controle, a tensão pendia no ar sob os golpes que eram desferidos, jorrando medo junto ao sangue que manchava o chão antes tão claro.

Rin finalmente acertara seu reflexo profundamente. O sangue pingava e o barulho das gotas carmim tocando o chão acolchoado parecia ecoar á longas distancias, era palpável aos atentos sentidos de Rin.

_ Quando eu vencê-la Rin, eu vou tomar a sua filha para mim. Não se preocupe quanto ao canalha do pai, ele não tocará nela. Oh não! Ela será só minha, como um troféu que eu vou destroçar e empalhar para ficar na minha estante, aonde eu possa olhar todos os dias e me lembrar da luz sumindo de você quando eu mata-la. Será lindo!

Ela sorria, os verdes olhos malignos derramavam veneno ás gargalhadas diante da face assustada de Rin. Tudo parecia muito fácil e Rin contra-atacou sem pensar acertando a imagem que sorria em escárnio com tudo.

A sala estava branca novamente, a névoa retornara e Rin viu-se em frente ao espelho, o reflexo mostrava-lhe apenas si mesma, completamente suja de sangue e ofegante, a névoa ficando menos densa e o branco acolchoado agora carmim. No fundo do reflexo, Hakudoushi estava sentado em uma poça de sangue que se formara á sua volta, escorado apenas alguns metros distante de Rin.

Demorou apenas um segundo para que ela entendesse que ele era seu oponente, e que ela o destruíra. E agora, o corpo fraco de Hashi, que sempre cuidara dela e de Miuyki, estava totalmente ferido por suas próprias mãos.

Rin sentiu sua alma quebrar-se frente aquela imagem. E enquanto corria para socorrê-lo deixou que toda a sua angústia tomasse conta de si. Quanto mais dor ainda precisariam infringir á sua alma já devastada?

* * *

**Vocês me inspiram, por favor, ****deixem uma review. **

**Até breve, **

**Beijinhos, **

**Jhennie Lee**


End file.
